Neo Ninjetti
by Anjirika
Summary: Summary: Within each of us is an animal spirit....and they cannot be destroyed no matter the enemy. This is the story of the Neo-Ninjetti- this is the return of that which was lost. -Chapter 30 up- Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Past and Present

Disclaimer: Sadly beloved readers, I don't own Power Rangers though I wish I did. This is a story that has been floating around in my head for a while now and inspired by the various fanfictions that I have been reading lately. In this story I have taken some liberties with the timeline and the cannon of the early years so I'll explain it here in hopes that you understand.

By working backwards from Jungle Fury I have deduced that the first three seasons with its new episode a day would put the rangers getting their powers in August 1994 and not 93 which was when the series aired. At this time, 1994 I have deduced that the rangers would have been in grade 10 and sixteen years old.

Season 2, their Thunder Powers and Zedd would have appeared in January 1995 and would have gone through to November 95 encompassing both the actual Halloween episode shown (The Masquarade being on Halloween 94 and 'Trick or Treat' just being a freaky game show happening at any time) and the cold weather evident during the first three episodes.

I figure that the rangers would have gotten their Ninjetti powers in November 95 after starting Grade 11 and being 17 for the most part. I hated the whole Ninjor storyline so Ivan Ooze brought the Ninjetti powers to light and this would have continued through to April 96.

The Zeo powers would have been achieved in April 96 and would have continued through to April 97 and would have had the rangers turning eighteen in their last year of High School and Billy graduating early.

The acquisition of the Turbo powers would have happened in April 97 (Movie) with the rangers graduating in June 97 (beginning of the series) and I have them giving up their powers in September 97 when most of them are college bound.

The rest of the series would continue from September 1997 till the end of Operation Overdrive in late 2007. In my story, Jungle Fury hasn't yet started and the rangers are all thirty after being born in '78. I hope that you all have followed so far and will enjoy my story... and don't forget- please review!

**Neo-Ninjetti**

_Within each of us is an animal spirit...and they cannot be destroyed no matter the enemy. This is the story of the Neo-Ninjetti- this is the return of that which was lost. _

**Chapter 1: Past and Present**

_April 1996_

Kimberly Hart was training the day she felt the destruction- it burned within her and she felt as though she was being torn in two. It was so intense that she had found her self faltering in her routine on the beam something that only a couple months ago had landed her in the hospital. "Kimberly?" called Coach Smicht. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kim confirmed with a fake smile on her face. "Yeah I'm okay- everything's okay."

But everything wasn't okay- and despite having surrendered her power coin to Katherine Hillard months ago Kimberly could still feel when ever her replacement had morphed or called on the power for Kim herself held a portion of that power within her still- after all the crane was her animal and even though she was thousands of miles away Kim could sense that the powers of the Crane and those of the other animal spirits had been destroyed. And only one thought was on her mind- what had happened to her friends and were they alright.

---

"So is everything alright now?" Kim asked later that week. "I mean- really?"

"More or less." Tommy replied, his voice sounding far and distant. "I mean, the command centre has been destroyed but luckily there's another, I dunno, axillary command centre underneath it and it's our base of operations now."

"But everyone is fine now?"

"Again, more or less," Tommy answered. "I mean- I have to buy a whole new wardrobe and we have a new member on the team."

"Yeah I heard from Billy that Aisha decided to stay in Africa."

"Yeah, Tanya's really nice and all but-"

"It's not the same," Kim answered. "Is it?"

"No," Tommy agreed it's not. "Especially since well-"

"You're the only one who remembers the good old days?"

Tommy laughed. "Well it's true I mean out of the original six I'm the only one with powers."

"How's Billy taking it?"

"Okay I guess," Tommy answered. "I mean he doesn't show it but I know what it's like to lose the power, he has to be hurting."

"I'm sure he is," Kim agreed. "I mean even I felt the loss of the Ninjetti powers."

That shocked Tommy. "What? You did?"

"Yeah," Kim stated as she twirled the cord of the phone between her fingers. "I was on the balance beam when I felt it- like my soul was being ripped out. Almost landed me in the hopsital again."

"But- you are okay?" Tommy asked concerned. "I mean you're not hurt are you? Because I could come out there for the weekend or something I mean you're Uncle Steve could get me plane tickets and-"

"And I'm okay Tommy," Kim assured.

"Beautiful-"

"I'm okay." Kim repeated. "I mean I faltered a little in my routine and got a disapproving look from Coach Smicht but I'm okay---I just feel empty."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "I know the feeling."

"Does it ever go away?" Kimberly asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Not really," Tommy stated honestly. "I mean other powers help but when I lost my Green Ranger powers for the last time and they were totally gone I felt empty...and didn't feel whole again till Zordon gave me the powers that he himself had created."

Kim sighed. "Then I won't be whole for a while then-"

"Well are you coming for Christmas?"

Kim smiled. "It's only April! You have eight months to go still."

"I know," Tommy stated. "But is a crime for me to want to see you?"

"No," Kim assured with a smile. "If only you could use the teleporter,"

"That's personal gain Kim,"

"I know." Kim agreed sadly. "But you never think about how hard not using the power for personal gain is until you actually want to or need to use it."

Tommy sighed. "I know, but I'll tell you what when school is over I'll come out and visit you for a week or so. You're Uncle Steve said he can get me tickets for a cheap price and-"

"And what happens if the- if the rangers need you?" Kim asked her voice going quiet. "I mean how am I supposed to explain-"

"You'll find a way," Tommy assured. "You always do- it's what we do..."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing-" Tommy interrupted as his morpher went off. "Sorry Kim- I have to go."

"Love you."

But there was no response. Just a dial tone. Tommy was gone off saving the world and Kim wished with all her heart that she was there with him. 'But I'm not- and I don't know if I ever can be.'

---

Kim walked away from the post office crying. She couldn't believe that she had sent it- but she had. 'It was the only way-' she rationalized. '-and I had to make it as hurtful as possible so he won't come out here and try to talk me out of it... he deserves to be happy, and he can't be happy with me half way around the world...'

---

"Kim?" asked the sleepy voice Trini. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Tommy." Kim answered between the sobs.

"You what?" Trini asked with a partial screech as she sat up straight in her hotel bed. "Kim!"

"I know, I know..." Kim cried. "But I couldn't- I just couldn't..."

"Kim?"

"Long distance relationships don't work," she sobbed. "They just don't."

"But I thought that you guys were-"

"I said that, and he said that, but he's been so distant lately, off saving the world and my practice schedule is so insane that we can hardly find time to talk to each other any more and I-"

"Kimberly..." Trini sighed. "...it'll be okay."

"No." Kim countered. "No it won't be okay-- I've just broken up with the only man I've ever- I've ever..."

"Shh..." Trini soothed. "Let is out..."

And so Kim spent the next four hours pouring her heart out.

---

"Trini you look dead." Jason remarked the next morning.

"Yeah girl," Zack agreed. "What is it?"

"Kimberly broke up with Tommy."

"She what?" asked Zack.

"Why would she do such a thing?" asked Jason.

And so Trini explained and the three of them wondered if their two best friends would ever get back together again.

---

_February 2008 Angel Grove_

"Goodnight Coach Hart!"

"Night Elizabeth!" Kimberly called out as she watched her last student go home for the night. Her gymnastics school _The Pink Crane Gymnastics Academy_ or PCGA was closed for the night and Kimberly began her regular routine clean-up. She was almost done when suddenly there was a low rumbling noise and she suddenly found her self surrounded by what looked like a cross between the putties of Rita and Zedd and the Tengu warriors of Ivan Ooze and Rita's brother- Rito. "Oh no," Kim whispered to herself as she realized that she was in serous trouble. "I'm to old for this..."

But Kim took her fighting stance anyway and waited for the goons to rush her- which they did. And despite being thirty and a far cry from her sixteen year old self she managed to hold her own- until they rushed at her and caused her to crash to the ground.

'I need help,' Kim realized and instinctively she reached for her communicator on her left wrist- something that she had never taken off and prayed that someone out there was monitoring the frequencies. "Hello! Is anyone out there? This is Kimberly Hart and I'm in Angel Grove and I'm surrounded by a bunch of goons that I can't destroy. Please if there's anyone out there who's listening I need your help! Please I-"

But Kim could get out no more- the goons attacked her and sent her crashing into the ground once more only this time because she had been caught off guard she hit her head and her vision went dark.

---

_Reefside_

"Hey Tommy," Haley began with an odd look on her face as she sat at the control area of Tommy's basement. "I've got something here."

"What is it?" Tommy asked coming over.

"There's a signal coming from Angel Grove-" Haley explained. "But it's on the frequency that Billy and the rest of you original rangers used to use."

"Well can you patch it through?" Tommy asked leaning over her chair as Haley pushed a bunch of buttons and the voice came through.

_'This is Kimberly Hart and I'm in Angel Grove and I'm surrounded by a bunch of goons that I can't destroy. Please- if there's anyone out there who's listening I need your help! Please I-_

The line went dead and Haley's eyes instantly flew to Tommy's face which was paler then she had ever seen it.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends and New Foes

_A/N- I'm taking liberties with the timeline like I said and the Tengu warriors were created by Ivan Ooze and utilized by Rito- so basically the whole 'Quest' at the beginning of season 3 never happened and Ninjor though he created the power coins never existed. The Ninjetti power comes from Phaedos and that's cannon at least in my story it is...oh and thank you to those five readers who have left a review! I'm glad that you're all hooked. Leave another review Please!!!_

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 2: Old Friends and New Foes**

"Tommy?" asked Haley cautiously. "Are you-"

"Have you managed to tap into the morphing grid's teleportation capabilities yet?" Tommy asked, panic in his voice. "I need to get to Angel Grove like now."

Haley shook her head. "I'm close but-"

"You'll just have to try and send me." Tommy replied as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his own old communicator and affixed it to his wrist. "We have do whatever we can-"

"Tommy," Haley tried to rationalize. "She broke your heart- she's not worth dying over."

"Haley- another ranger never leaves one of their own in danger," Tommy stated firmly as he dropped his hands to his side. "It doesn't matter if Kim hurt me in the past- what matters is that she needs me now so do your stuff and teleport me."

Haley sighed and nodded. "Okay- good luck."

"Hang on Kim," Tommy replied into his communicator. "Help is on the way."

And in a flash of white light Tommy was gone.

---

And Tommy was right- help was on the way- and it had gotten there before him. When he appeared on the floor of the PCGA Tommy saw that three familiar figures were battling the so called 'goons' that Kimberly had warned about. They had evidently found the weakness of their enemy. The 'goons' were dark grey like Rita's Putties but had a circular disc on their chests like Zedd's putties and feathery wings like the Tengu's of Ivan Ooze. Pretty soon there were no baddies left and as soon as the last one disappeared, Tommy watched as the only girl of the group- the one with the yellow hair-band raced over to Kim who was still laying un-moving on the ground.

"Guys-" Trini called out. "-she's hurt pretty bad."

"Zack-" Jason called as he joined his wife by Kim's side. "Call and ambulance."

"Right." Zack agreed as he pulled out his cellphone and dialled 911.

"Come on Kim," Trini pleaded as she rolled her friend onto her back. "Snap out of it."

"Trini-" Jason muttered as he pulled his hand away from Kim's head- his hand covered in blood. "She's hurt pretty bad..."

"This is not good..." Trini murmured as she looked up to see Tommy kneeling down across from them. "Tommy!"

"Bro-" Jason began as he regarded Tommy. "Long time no see..."

"Not since we gathered the red rangers for that special mission," Tommy agreed with a sad nod. "I know, I'm sorry for not staying in touch but you know I had things to do-"

"And ranger's to train, monsters to defeat..." Zack interrupted as he came over. "The ambulance is on it's way."

"Thanks..." Tommy stated as Zack knelt down. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kim was in trouble," Jason answered as he held up his wrist to show that he too still had his communicator. "And we figured that these things tapped into the grid once before and they should still work- luckily we were right."

"Hey if you hadn't- I would have been here." Tommy stated his gaze falling to Kim. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Trini answered. "She was down when we got here and-"

Trini never got to finish her sentence because right at that moment the paramedics arrived and took Kim away on a stretcher. "Someone has to call her mom," Trini stated as they followed the unconscious Kim to the ambulance once she had answered the questions of the medical personel. "-and someone has to do some digging around to see where those things came from-"

"And someone has to go with Kim-" Jason added watching as Kim was loaded into the back of the ambulance. "So who's it gong to be?"

"I'll call her Mom," Zack offered. "And then I'll meet you guys at the hospital."

"Trini, Jason," Tommy began. "You guys go with Kim I have some contacts and-"

"Are you sure bro?" Jason asked his eyebrow raising. "I mean it's Kim-"

Tommy shook his head. "I lost Kim a long time ago- it wouldn't be right."

"Okay Tommy," Jason agreed as he and Trini climbed into the ambulance. "Meet us there as soon as you can."

Tommy nodded. "Will do..."

---

"Andrew you're sure that Thrax was destroyed?" Tommy asked later that evening. "I mean I just saw some being which looked an awful like Rita and Zedd's and Ivan's creations rolled into one."

"Tommy I assure you," Andrew Hartford promised. "Thrax was destroyed by the Overdrive Rangers-"

"But then how can you explain-"

"I can't explain it Tommy," Andrew interrupted. "I'm sorry."

Tommy sighed. "Thanks Andrew, if you hear anything-"

"You'll be the first one I call," Andrew finished. "Sorry."

Tommy hung up and leaned against the lobby wall of Angel Grove hospital. "What am I going to do now?"

"Maybe I can help-"

Tommy whirled around at the sound of that voice and found none other then Alpha 5 standing before him. "Alpha?"

"Yes," Alpha 5 stated with a nod of his metallic head. "Hold on..."

---

There was a flash of light and Tommy found himself standing in the Command Centre- the old Command Centre- the one that had been destroyed years and years ago. "Alpha?" Tommy asked as he looked around. "What in the world-?"

"After Zordon was destroyed I came back to Earth," Alpha explained. "It was Zordon's greatest wish that the Command Centre be rebuilt just in case any progeny of Rita and Zedds were to wreak havoc once more."

"But Alpha," Tommy began. "I thought that Thrax-"

"Thrax was not the only child of Rita and Zedd," Alpha explained as he pulled up the viewing globe to show that Rita and Zedd's palace had been completely rebuilt. "He had a twin sister named Threya who has rebuilt her parents empire."

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked. "There are no ranger teams out there with any powers-"

"That is not true," came another voice and when Tommy looked to what used to be Zordon's spot he saw the familiar face of-

"Dulcea?"

"Hello Tommy," Dulcea answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"To help you regain what you thought has been lost."

Tommy shook his head very confused. "I don't understand..."

"The powers of the Ninjetti are not one that can be lost," she explained. "They reside within you- they are you- and it is only by regaining those powers that you can hope to defeat this daughter of your first two enemies."

"But the power-"

"Has always been there-" Dulcea interrupted. "-and it always will."

"So what you're saying is that I still have the power of the Falcon within me?"

"Yes-" Dulcea confirmed. "And the powers of the Wolf, Bear, Ape, Frog and Crane resides within those who found them as well."

"So the Ninja Rangers have to be reformed?" Tommy asked watching as Dulcea nodded. "But what about Kim she's-"

"She is awakening..."

"Alpha can you-"

"Go Tommy," Dulcea stated with a knowing smile. "I will contact the rest of your team- it is time for you all to be together again."

---

"I'm just glad you guys heard my call," Kim remarked as she stared at the faces of her three friends. "I mean I thought I was done for, I mean I am far too old to be doing this."

"Oh I don't know about that-" Tommy remarked casually as he came into her room with a bouquet of white roses. "I mean I was twenty-six when I took up the power again and did just fine-"

"Except that you got yourself locked in amber for months and turned invisible-"

"Haley?" Tommy asked turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"Your entire lab was beamed away and I found myself here." Haley answered.

"Who's she?" Trini asked looking at the new girl with concern.

"Uh this is Haley," Tommy introduced. "She's my version of Billy or at least she's the one who helped me build the Dino Morphers and the Zords... Haley this is Trini, Zack, Jason and Kim..."

"Ah..." Haley answered with a knowing smile though her gaze lingered on Kim longest. "It's nice to finally meet you all..." she sighed and turned to Tommy. "Would you tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah," Kim agreed turning Tommy's attention back on her. "I mean I would like to know what attacked me."

"They were the servants of Threya." Tommy answered his voice a hushed whisper. "She's the daughter of Rita and Zedd and sister to Thrax who was destroyed by the Overdrive Rangers a couple months ago."

"And how do you know this?" Zack asked.

"An old friend-" Tommy answered as he looked around. "And we need to teleport now."

"We should tell the staff here that Kim is a awake and ready to go home," Trini stated. "I mean we don't want to freak anyone out..."


	3. Chapter 3: Once a Ranger

_A/N- Hello beloved readers. Thank you for your reviews. Here's the next chapter for ya'll to read. It answers some questions and raises others... and I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter because it will be the last one till Friday 'cause I go back to school tomorrow -blech- _**

* * *

**

Neo-Ninjetti 

**Chapter 3: Once A Ranger...**

Half and hour later Kim was being discharged from the hospital. They had determined that she had only a minor concussion and was told to be woken up every two hours for the next twenty-four. "Not the most fun thing in the world-" Kim had commented as they left. "-but certainly better then actually having a concussion."

"Now Tommy," Jason began as they exited the hospital. "What is-" he began as they were beamed away. "-going on?" Jason finished as they landed within the command centre. "Oh my-"

"Look at this place." Trini remarked her eyes wide.

"Hey man," Zack began as he turned to face Tommy. "I thought that you said that this place was destroyed?"

"It was," answered Adam as he came from the shadows. "I was here."

"Adam!" Kim remarked as she went over to her friend giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"He came with us," Rocky answered as he too came from the shadows followed by Aisha who was in turn followed by Billy.

"Hey guys." Aisha stated with a smile. "Isn't this great?"

"She means morphinominal." Billy stated as he looked at his old friends that he hadn't seen for years. "Despite the fact that we have convened here under the most dire of circumstances."

"Tommy what's going on?" Kimberly asked as she turned to her old boyfriend as Billy was welcomed by Jason, Trini and Zack. "Why have the Ninja Rangers been brought together?"

"Ah Kimberly," answered Dulcea as she appeared in Zordon's spot. "Quick and agile as ever I see..."

"Dulcea?" Kim asked as she whirled around. "What-?"

"Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha-" Dulcea began, "-thirteen years ago the six of you travelled to Phaedos to seek out the power of the Ninjetti to save Zordon from the evil Ivan Ooze. Now the world is in need of you again and the animal sprits that you awakened there."

"But Dulcea," Aisha argued. "Those powers were destroyed."

"Yeah," Rocky agreed. "I was there-"

"We all were." Adam stated.

"There was nothing left," Billy said. "Which is why the rangers went looking for the Zeo crystals."

"My dear rangers," Dulcea murmured. "The Dino Powers were destroyed by Zedd, the Thunder powers were destroyed by Rito even the powers of the Zeo crystal were discarded for the Turbo upgrade that some of you received but you are mistaken when you say that the powers of the Ninjetti were destroyed. They can never be destroyed."

"But how?" asked Billy. "How is that possible?"

"As I explained to Tommy earlier," Dulcea explained. "The powers of the Ninjetti are ones that can not be lost. They reside within each of you for they are you and you must regain those powers if you have any hope of defeated Threya the daughter of Rita and Zedd. The power has always resided within you and it always will- only your means of accessing it were destroyed."

"So you're saying that I can still access the powers of the crane?" asked Kim.

"And I can still call on the bear?" Aisha asked with a smile.

"And the rest of us?" asked Rocky. "We can access our animal spirits as well?"

"Of course." Dulcea affirmed.

"And it looks like you rangers are going to need that power sooner than later-" remarked Alpha as he came back into the central area of the Command Centre much to the surprise and delight of those who were there. "-look at the viewing globe."

They all turned their attention to the spherical glass globe that had let them view the city of Angel Grove for so many years. And even now they could see that it was under attack by the 'goons' that had attacked Kimberly earlier.

"Oh no," Kim remarked. "Not again."

"They're back." Trini exclaimed.

"Back?" asked Aisha.

"You know what those freaks are?" Rocky asked.

"They seem to be a combination of the lackies from our first three adversaries." answered Billy.

"What?" asked Zack.

"He means that they're made up from the worst parts of putties and Tengu warriors from Rita, Zedd and Ivan-" translated Trini. "-which can't be good."

"You're right." Tommy remarked as he looked at the globe. "They're what Threya is using."

"And I could hardly scratch them." Kim stated biting her lower lip.

"What are we going to do?" asked Trini.

"We have to do something," agreed Jason.

"We just can't stay here and watch our city be destroyed." stated Billy.

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "There has to be something that we can do."

"And indeed there is," Dulcea confirmed as she brought the rangers attention onto them. "Jason, Trini and Zack as of right now you are the only rangers who can call upon their powers to stop them."

"Um- what about me?" asked Tommy. "My Zeonizer-"

"While the power of the Zeo crystals is still in tact," Duclea agreed. "They're power pales in comparison to the power of the animal spirits...which is why you six ninja rangers must travel back to Phaedos with me and reconnect with your your inner spirit."

"So let me get this straight," Jason remarked as he brought out his morpher. "Me, Trini and Zack get rid of these goons while the others connect with their lost powers."

"That is correct."

"Okay I'm all for fighting the bad guys," agreed Zack. "But what do we do when the rest of the gang get their powers back? Do we step aside?"

"Right," stated Trini. "I don't want to access my powers just once and not do it again-"

"Fear not," Dulcea promised. "I have plans for the three of you."

"But what-"

"The command centre is now fully connected to the universal morphing grid Dulcea," interrupted Alpha. "Ready to teleport on your signal-"

"Go ahead Alpha," Dulcea ordered as the six ninja rangers disappeared in a glitter of white light. "Now," she continued as she turned her attention back onto Jason, Trini and Zack. "Alpha and I have managed to infuse your morphers with enough power for one last morph."

"Then I suggest that we don't waste it," stated Jason as he turned his attention from the viewing globe. "Because it looks like Threya has brought out her big guns."

Indeed as Trini and Zack turned their attention back to the viewing globe they could see that downtown Angel Grove was being ravaged by a monster that seemed to be made out of iron and glass.

Zack sighed as he brought out his morpher. "I guess there's no time like the present."

"Yeah," Trini agreed as she pulled out her own morpher. "We have to help those people,"

"Once a ranger-" began Jason.

"Always a ranger." finished Trini and Zack.

"It's morphin time." Jason called out.

"Mastodon," Zack cried.

"Sabertooth Tiger." called out Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus." exclaimed Jason.

"Good luck to you rangers," remarked Dulcea as the rangers stood before her transformed. "And may the power protect you."

"Let's go." stated Jason and the following moment the three rangers were beamed away.

---

Meanwhile, in the newly constructed castle Lady Threya sat upon a golden throne watching the events in Angel Grove unfold through a looking glass. "And I thought that establishing my evil empire was going to be easy," she sighed as she watched the three former rangers land in downtown Angel Grove begin to engage her P'Ten Warriors. "Good thing I send down Ironglass."

"You will need to send down a lot more then just Ironglass my dear Granddaughter." stated an evil voice from the shadows of the room. "Those are the original three power rangers."

"So?" asked Threya. "I'm sure my-"

"Never be sure of anything!"

"But Mistress Chaos-" Threya began with a pout as the evil voice revealed itself to be a woman figure draped in a black cloth so that not even her face was visible- only two ruby red glowing eyes.. "Grandmother-"

"Don't 'grandmother' me-" yelled Mistress Chaos wife of Master Vile and mother to Rita and Rito. "You are underestimating the Power Rangers which is exactly what your parents did and look where it got them-"

"Turned good," scowled Threya. "I know- I know...so what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that you leave the monster and the P'Ten Warriors to take care of those on Earth-"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said child," Mistress Chaos continued. "But I noticed six energy readings being flung out into the galaxy towards Phaedos."

"Phaedos?" asked Threya. "Isn't that where the powers of the Ninjetti reside?"

"It is," Mistress Chaos confirmed. "And if my suspicions are correct those six signatures that I picked up will be the original ninja rangers looking for their powers."

"But they were destroyed." Threya pointed out. "The Machine Empire destroyed their powers-"

"They destroyed the Zords-" confirmed Mistress Chaos. "-and the power coins, but the power still resides within them and on Phaedos they can reconnect with that power."

"So..."

"So send your P'Ten Warriors to Phaedos and destroy those rangers when they're powerless." answered Mistress Chaos. "Or better yet- go yourself. That was your parents mistake. They-"

"Always sent down their lackies instead of doing it themselves," answered Threya with a roll of her coal-black souless eyes. "Okay so I go- but I'm bringing the P'Ten with me."

And with that, the daughter of Rita and Zedd disappeared leaving Mistress Chaos behind.

"Lets see how those punks are doing-" muttered Mistress Chaos as she looked into her granddaughter's looking glass. "-have they been destroyed yet?"


	4. Chapter 4: Pathways of Phaedos I

_A/N- Thank you for all the reviews...please take the time to review this one too._**

* * *

**

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 4: Pathways of Phaedos I**

Of course the original Power Rangers were not about to back down. The P'Ten Warriors had been dispensed with and Ironglass had been taken care of with the 'Trio Blaster' which was a combination of the Power Axe, Power Sword and Power Daggers.

"Curse those Rangers..." muttered Mistress Chaos as she watched her granddaughter's first monster bite the dust. "...they always manage to destroy our most carefully laid plans...I can see how they bested Rita and Zedd, my daughter and her husband were weak but the will not have that much luck defeating me...especially since I have a plan, taken from my dear daughter..."

---

"This place is amazing," remarked Haley as she got the grand tour of the Command Centre by Alpha 5. "I can't believe the technology."

"It comes from Eltar," answered Alpha as he led Haley back to the main room of the Command Centre with the viewing globe in it.. "And other places-"

Suddenly the first three rangers beamed in and demophed and all had big smiles on their faces.

"Alpha that was awesome," Jason remarked with a laugh.

"We totally busted up that Ironglass..." Zack confirmed.

"Thanks you Alpha, you made our three weapons compatible." Trini stated as she gave the lovable robot a kiss on the helmet. "Thank you."

"Rangers," Dulcea began causing all their attention to turn to her. "I will be travelling to Phaedos to help the others, please stay here and keep an eye on the city with Alpha and Haley- make sure that no harm befalls Angel Grove."

"No problem," answered Jason still on an adrenaline high from fighting the monster.

"Yeah," agreed Zack. "The Zack-man can keep both eyes on the city."

"We won't let you down Dulcea." Trini assured.

"Good," Dulcea replied with a smile. "And I have one more thing to charge you with. Trini, Haley, Alpha listen closely..."

Once Dulcea was done explaining what she wanted Trini, Haley and Alpha to do she was gone from her glass container in a blink of an eye.

---

"It feels so weired to be back here," Kim remarked as they walked along the rocky beach towards the temple mount that Dulcea had taken them to before. "I mean after all this time."

"I know what you mean girl," answered Aisha as she walked beside her friend. "I mean I have so many memories..."

"Yeah..." Kim agreed. "It was an insane time with the Command Centre being destroyed and Zordon dying...I still miss him you know?" Kim said. "I mean he was like a father to all of us and-"

"And when he died it was just..." Aisha began even though she was at a loss for words. "I don't know Kim- I felt a little empty."

"You felt it too?" asked Kim. "Did you see the golden light?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." stated Rockey as he came up on Aisha's other side.

"And me." added Adam.

"I think we all did." Tommy said as he fell in step beside Kim who instantly stiffened.

"His energy was felt all over the galaxy," explained Billy. "He was so good that when he sacrificed himself..."

"I still can't believe he's really gone," stated Kim all her feelings that she had kept pent up then because she was training for the World Gymnastic Championships after winning Gold at the Pan-Globals. "I mean I always thought that he'd be there for us and-"

"Hey it's alright," assured Tommy as he put a friendly, comforting arm around her as her voice broke. "You have us..."

"But do I?" asked Kim hardly noticing that Aisha, Rocky, Billy and Adam suddenly took that moment to walk ahead of them and got to a point out of earshot. "I mean I've-"

Suddenly the ground rumbled and both Kim and Tommy were tossed to the ground along with the other rangers. When they scrambled to their feet again they found that they were surrounded by a bunch of the 'goons' that Kimberly had gone up against before.

"So powerless rangers-" Threya began as she stood at the centre of her lackies. "-how do you like my P'Ten Warriors, they are after all courtesy of my beloved but weak parents."

"Being good does not make them weak," answered Kim as she took a fighting stance in front of the other rangers. "Being evil makes you weak."

"Are you sure about that Pink Ranger?" asked Threya with an evil laugh as she regarded the petite female before her with her pink leggings, white shoes and shirt with her grey hoddied sweatshirt and her short layered hair. "I mean you've never faced an evil like mine before..."

"I'm facing you now," taunted Kimberly as she ignored the warnings from her friends. "So how about you face me instead of sending your goons to do the job?"

"Very well," Threya stated as her elaborate and ornate robes transformed into something more fight worthy. "Just you and me- with no interferences..."

"Threya," interrupted Dulcea as she teleported in. "You are on the sacred ground of Phaedos and therefore I am interfering..." In a blink of an eye Dulcea had brought out her whirling sticks and had chased both the P'Ten Warriors and Threya back to where they had come from. "All in a day's work," she murmured gently to herself before turning to face her rangers. "Kimberly- what were you thinking taking on Threya on your own?"

"I- I don't know..." admitted Kim as she found herself under the gaze of her friends and former love. "...I just couldn't stand that she was being just as cowardly as Rita and Zedd and...I don't know I feel as though I left the fight with them halfway through and I just wanted to do my part."

"What are you talking about Kimberly?" asked Billy as he came to his friend's side.

But Kim wasn't about to say anything more and Dulcea could say that.

"What needs to be said will be said in time," she stated wisely. "But for now, we must continue on."

---

They came to the old temple mount, the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti temple- where they had stood upon once long ago and the sun was setting as it had in the past. "I remember it here..." Kim stated as she stood before the fire. "...to those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible."

"It is true," Dulcea agreed with a knowing smile. "Now you must rest and meditate and think upon your animal spirits...find them again and find yourselves and your friendship- it has been too long since you all have been together..."

And with that Dulcea went to stand watch leaving the rangers alone.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha found a space to sit and meditate near to each other as did Tommy and Billy but Kimberly sat near the fire and stared into it. 'I can't do this-' she thought to herself as she took off her grey hoodie. 'I'm not ready- I'm too old...'

"You kept it."

"What?" Kim asked, looking up to see Tommy there.

"My necklace," he answered. "The one I gave you that Christmas that you came back...you still have it."

"Of course I have it." Kim stated with a small smile as Tommy sat down beside her. "It's been one of my most prized possessions- along with that stuff bear you gave me."

"Really?" Tommy asked with a confused look in his eye. "I mean you-"

"Tommy-" Kim interrupted with a shake of her head. "I really don't want to talk about the mistakes of the past..."

"But we have to talk the past." Tommy stated. "I need to know Kim- and you have to tell me."

"I will tell you," she assured as she looked up at the unfamiliar star filled sky. "-in time."

"You've had twelve years." Tommy pointed out. "I half expected you to talk to me after the whole Divatox fiasco but you uh-"

"Couldn't bare seeing you and Kat so happy," Kim admitted softly. "So I left- figuring that it was better. I didn't want to hurt you again."

"How could you hurt me again?" Tommy asked really confused. "I mean that letter-"

"-was the hardest thing that I have ever written in my entire life."

"It was pretty hard to read too," Tommy interrupted. "Especially since it was read out loud."

"Oh," Kimberly murmured as she winced. "I heard about that, I'm sorry. I never-"

"-never what? Never meant for me to get humiliated?" Tommy asked. "If that was so then why'd you sent it to the Youth Centre?"

Kim shrugged. "By the time I was at the post office I was such a wreck that I realized that I hadn't put an address on it. The Youth Centre was the first one that I could think of- I didn't even think that one of the gang might read it out loud...I am sorry."

Now, it was Tommy's turn to shrug. "Hey it's all water under the bridge now- I just- I just wanted to know...I wanted answers/"

"Well now you have your answer." Kim answered as she stood up and found a place beside a fallen column leaving Tommy alone.

"No," he whispered to himself. "I don't have my answer..."


	5. Chapter 5: Pathways of Phaedos II

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 5: Pathways of Phaedos II**

The answer didn't matter- morning was fast approaching and none of the rangers had contacted their animal spirits yet. Finally Dulcea came to them and had them stand in a line. Tommy next to Adam, next to Kimberly, next to Billy next to Rocky who was next to Aisha. It was the same as it was thirteen years previous.

"Here you once stood," Dulcea began. "Here you were once a team searching for a way to save your leader now you are a team searching for a way to save your planet from almost certain destruction. You have done it before," she continued look at each of them in turn. "-as have others but Lady Threya has her grandmother Mistress Chaos behind her and is therefore more powerful."

"But if the Ninjetti powers couldn't stop Master Vile then how can it stop his wife?" asked Aisha. "We were no match for him last time and-"

"And nothing," stated Dulcea. "For powers grow with time and each of you have lived your lives away from the calling of a power. But it has always been within you as a protecting and guiding force." Dulcea paused and went to the stone altar where she gathered the sacred dust into her hands as she had done so long before. "Your animal spirits were released once and are now there, just before the surface waiting to do so again. Close your eyes and look deep inside- seek them out once again for they are your soul and are yearning to be free."

The six former rangers closed their eyes and Dulcea blew the sacred dust into the fire. It grew with an enormous strength and sent it's magic into the rangers. All of a sudden they could feel the powers of the Ninjetti coursing through their veins once again- and all of them realized that the power had never truly left them.

Dulcea smiled as the warriors before her were transformed into their Ninjetti forms. They wore their colours of old and for all it was as though they were sliding into a second skin. Dulcea walked up to them and nodded. "You are ready now." she then went to each of them in turn and proclaimed their spirits. "Aisha you are the bear, fierce and unstoppable, Rocky powerful,smart you are the mighty ape, Billy you are the wolf, cunning and swift. Agile Kimberly, light as a feather you are the crane, Adam- you are the frog organized and pure. And you Tommy are the falcon, winged Lord of the skies- and yet," she continued as she whispered to Tommy and Tommy alone. "-the falcon can not fly without his mate and you have lost yours. Find her again and you shall be complete." She smiled and then turned her attention back to the entire group ignoring the utterly shocked look on Tommy's face.

"To be in harmony with the sacred animal spirits is to have the force of the Ninjetti...yet you must also be in harmony with yourselves and your world around you. Only then will the power come into it's full force..." she sighed and looked out into the distance. "The monolith hides other secrets that you did not discover the first time around. You must go there now."

"And you can't come with us," asked Aisha as she did once long ago. "Can you?"

Dulcea shook her head. "No I am afraid not. My power reaches to here just as much now as it did thirteen years ago... I will return to the Command Centre where I am protected from the flow of time and wait. The other rangers may need my help..."

The rangers glanced at each other unsure on what to do but Dulcea just smiled. "You know what you need to do...and may the power protect you."

---

Trini, Haley and Alpha 5 had disappeared to the depths of the Command Centre leaving Jason and Zack to keep an eye on the city. "The viewing globe will activate if an alarm sounds," stated Alpha just before he had left. "So just keep an ear out- or rather an eye...Ai ai ai ai ai."

"Same old Alpha," Jason murmured as he watched the little robot walk away. "It's good to seem him again."

"Man I know what you mean..."

"So tell me," Jason began as he sat down on the edge of the platform. "How are you and Angela doing? I mean you've been chasing after her since High School."

"Ah you know on and off," Zack replied with a shrug. "During our globe trotting it was hard, but since we've back in the states we've been doing okay..."

"Have you popped the question?"

"Jase-"

"What-?" Jason asked throwing up his hands in defence. "I was just asking!"

"Just because you went and eloped with Trini doesn't mean that I-"

Suddenly the alarms were blazing and the viewing globe switched on showing a picture of a figure dressed in black with outlines of pink destroying downtown Angel Grove.

"Come on Zack," Jason began as he jumped up. "We have to go."

"And what about Trini?"

Jason nodded. "Trini- we have trouble here."

"I know," Trini replied, her voice sounded small over the communicator. "But I have to stay here- will you boys be okay?"

"Sure-" Jason replied. "-no problem."

"Be careful," Trini asked her voice full of worry.

"Aren't I always?" Jason asked rhetorically.

---

Jason and Zack in their morphed ranger forms arrived in downtown Angel Grove and followed the path of destruction to their favourite park. It was there that they found the figure dressed in black with the outlines of pink causing havoc.

"Stop right there," Jason called out as he drew with Power Sword out.

"Yeah," Zack agreed as he pulled out his Power Axe. "We won't let you harm anymore people."

"Oh really?" asked the figure- who was obviously female. "And what are you two powerless rangers going to do about it?"

"Oh we're not powerless," taunted Zack. "And we'll prove it."

But as Zack raced towards the figure Jason suddenly realized where he had heard that voice before. "Wait!" he called out. "Stop!"

Yet it was too late. Zack was already attacking and Jason could only watch as a bolt of pink lightning hit him and caused him to go crashing into a tree. 'Oh this is not good-' he thought to himself as he raced to ensure that his fallen friend was okay.

---

Meanwhile, back on Phaedos the rangers in their Ninjetti form were walking through the forest- following the paths that they had followed thirteen years previous. "Who would have thought," Kim began as she walked beside Billy.

"Thought what?"

"Who would have thought that we'd be back here again..." Kim answered with a small smile. "I mean I never once expected-"

"To be called back?"

Kim shook her head. "I had heard that the red rangers had gotten together to stop Serpentina and that Adam has been called to help on several occasions but-"

"But it is a most unexpected thing," Billy agreed watching as Kim's eyes fell upon the white ranger- who was leading them through. "And yet, it is not as unexpected as something..."

"As what?" asked Kim worried what Billy might bring up.

"As you confronting Threya."

"Oh," Kim stated quietly. "That."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I just- I just hate when people mess with my life." Kim stated with a sigh. "I mean things were going so well. I was back home- my mom's only across the country instead of being across the world and well I just...I just wanted to get Threya for messing that up."

"But that's not the only thing that's messed up right?" asked Billy.

"Billy," Kim began as she brought her gaze back to her friend, knowing what he was getting at now. "Please- not you too."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Billy assured. "I mean I was there-"

"Billy," Kim pleaded. "Stop."

"But Kim-"

"It was a mistake," Kim interrupted. "A horrible, tragic mistake made by a stupid lost and scared teenager..." she sighed and looked back to Tommy. "...things have changed so much since then, but I regret sending that letter with every fibre of my being."

"Have you told this to Tommy?" asked Billy, watching as Kim shook her head.

"No-" she stated. "I mean not really. He doesn't know that there was no guy or that I thought about calling him every day after—how I was coming back to Angel Grove that one time to make things right but then I got kidnapped by Divatox and...and by the end of it I just realized that I could never be in his life again."

"That's not true Kim," Tommy stated as he suddenly fell beside her. "You're in my life now."

"I'll go see how Aisha's doing." Billy stated, making his excuse to get out of there leaving Tommy and Kim alone.

"Tommy-" Kim began her voice carrying all the hurt and regret that she herself was feeling.

"Kim-" Tommy interrupted determined not to let the 'thing' that was between them to go any further. "I need answers- answers that only you can give-"

"I- I can't." Kim replied as all the feelings that she had felt for him in the past came rushing to the surface as she realized that he hadn't heard much and she wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. "If you didn't-"

"Didn't what?" Tommy asked, his eyes gentle and concerned just like they had been the last time that she had seen him- when she was under the evil spell of Maligore. "Kim-"

"Hey guys!" interrupted Aisha. "We're here..."


	6. Chapter 6: Pathways of Phaedos III

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 6: Pathways of Phaedos III**

There standing before them was the base of the great monolith with the pyramid still out in front as it had been thirteen years previous. "Wow," Kim remarked as she walked away from Tommy. "It's so beautiful..."

"Yeah," Tommy murmured as he watched her go, his eyes on Kim and not the monolith nor the pyramid. "Sure is..."

"So what do we do now?" asked Adam as he walked up to the pyramid and touched the emblem not noticing how Kim looked over her shoulder to Tommy with a slight blush on her cheeks. "It's not glowing like it was before-"

"Adam's right," Billy agreed. "There doesn't seem to be any power here."

"But there has to be," stated Rocky. "Dulcea wouldn't have sent us here if we weren't supposed to find something...anything..."

"Well," Kim began as she walked around the monument, ignoring Tommy for the time being. "Maybe we're supposed to go inside the monolith. Maybe whatever we're searching for is inside..."

"I don't know Kim-" Aisha began. "-I mean it that hidden before."

"Yeah but before we had to fight those dinosaur bones and those metal dudes who were guarding this place." Kim pointed out. "Maybe we have to go deeper this time..." she paused and looked at the disbelieving faces of those around her. Finally she stared at Tommy and their eyes locked. "What do you think Tommy?"

Tommy paused and looked at Kim's face. She was looking towards him for strength and assurance like she once did- and while one part of him had gotten past wanting her to lean on him for support another part- a larger part of him wanted nothing more but to take her into his arms and tell her that she was right.

"Well?" Kim asked, looking very hurt. "Tommy?"

"I think you're right." Tommy said finally much to Kim's surprise. "We haven't had any obstacles to face this time- maybe we do have to go inside."

"You're our leader Tommy," Rocky stated. "If you think we should go in-"

"I do."

"Then we go in." Adam finished. "Are we agreed?"

"Well I can't see anything left for us out here." Billy stated.

Aisha nodded. "I'm all for going in."

"Alright then-" Tommy said with a nod of his head. "Let's go."

---

"Zack!" Jason called out as he reached his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah man," Zack agreed as he got to his feet. "Man that monster packs quite a punch."

"That's no monster," Jason began as he glanced over to the 'monster' that they were fighting. "That's someone that we know."

"Really?"

"Well, she's someone that I know." Jason corrected.

"Who is she Jase?" Zack asked. "Who is she?"

---

"It's so dark in here..." Aisha muttered as they made their way into the caverns underneath the monolith. "...I can't see a thing."

"You're not afraid of the dark Aisha," asked Kimberly. "-are you?"

"No." Aisha stated shaking her head. "It's just I don't like not knowing where I'm going."

"You and me both," agreed Rocky as he placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder.

"You guys," began Billy. "I think that we should hold hands or something so that we don't get separated."

"Good idea," Tommy agreed. "Everyone take hands."

And so the rangers did just that. Adam was connected to Billy, Billy was connected to Rocky, Rocky held hands with Aisha, Aisha held hands with Kim and Kim found herself holding hands with Tommy. 'This is so awkward...' she thought to herself as they continued to walk in silence. '...I haven't done this in so long...and it feel's so weird to be doing it again...'

And yet there was a part of Kim who was relishing the fact that they were close again- even if it was superficially. The simple hand to hand contact made her feel all warm and glowy inside- and it was like she was a teenager again.

Little did she know that Tommy was experiencing all the same emotions and thoughts. 'It's as though I'm a teenager again...' Tommy thought to himself as he led the way through the pitch black cavern. '...I mean I'm here with Kim and my old friends...and I'm holding her hand...I wonder what Haley would think- me acting like a love struck teenager again...'

---

"This place is really amazing," Haley stated as she Alpha and Trini walked back to the main section of the Command Centre. "I mean I've heard stories from Tommy but I never thought I'd ever get to see it with my own eyes-"

"It was destroyed Haley," Alpha reminded.

"I know," Haley said with a nod of her head. "Which is why I never thought-"

"Here's a question for you Haley," began Trini. "What do you know of us- exactly?"

"Quite a lot actually," Haley stated. "Tommy and I met in college where I always used to tease him about having only three colours in his wardrobe and convinced him to add a bit of black...after his research with Anton Mercer ended I came to his house one day and he explained that he needed my help," she paused and looked at Trini who seemed very interested and so, Haley continued on. "It was then that he told me everything- and I mean everything. I had already known about you guys on a personal level but when he told me about his adventures as a power ranger everything seemed to click. He had a feeling that the powers of the Dino Gems that he had found would have to be used one day and he wanted to be prepared. He couldn't get a hold of Billy so he figured that I'd be able to help him- and I did."

"So you created the morphers?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, and I helped to built the Zords and a bunch of other gadgets that the Dino Rangers needed. I mean Tommy's smart and all but he needed my help."

Trini smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you were there for him Haley- but I was wondering what he's told you about his relationship with-uh-"

"Kimberly?" asked Haley smiling as Trini nodded. "Well her I had to find out about through bits and pieces. He rarely spoke about her when he was sober but when he was a little tipsy he would go on and on about her- the dates that they had gone on- how he was so nervous about asking her out... the way he felt during their last Christmas together...how it totally broke his heart when he received that letter-"

"Kim's heart was broken too." Trini defended as she thought back to that night. "She thought that she was doing Tommy a favour by breaking up with him. He had his life and she had to live hers..."

"Yeah," Haley agreed with a nod of her head. "I get that, but you know Tommy and I know Tommy and Kimberly should have known that Tommy's the sort of person who's loyal to a fault...he would have waited forever for her."

"I think in a way that he still has." Trini stated. "I mean he's still single."

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "But that's not for want of trying. All his relationships just have never worked out. Including the one with me."

"You dated him?"

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "In college. It didn't last very long and we just realized that we had no chemistry---actually he's noticed that with all the girls he's dated and-"

"Ai ai ai ai ai!" interrupted Alpha as they came to the main area of the Command Centre where the alarms were blazing. "The rangers are in trouble."

"What?" cried Trini as she ran in front of the viewing globe to see the red and black rangers being tossed around by a mysterious figure. "I have to help them..." she muttered as she pulled out her morpher. "Alpha, Haley- keep working without me..."

"Don't worry about us," Haley stated. "Help your friends."

Trini nodded, turned back to the viewing globe and cried out. "Sabertooth Tiger!"

---

"Leave my friends alone!" Trini cried out as she descended on the figure, sending her flying.

"Trini!" Zack called out.

"Thank god you're here." muttered Jason. "We're fighting against one of our own."

"What?" asked Trini as she turned her attention back to their enemy. "What are you talking about? Who is she?"

---

"How much longer is this going to take?" asked Adam.

"Not much longer," answered Tommy. "I can see light up ahead."

And sure enough, the rangers soon exited out of the caves and found themselves in a rather small but extraordinarily tall cavern. It seemed to reach the entire height of the monolith and light was streaming down, illuminating the crystal fragments on the walls giving the room an almost blinding light. "What is this place?" asked Billy who received his answer in the form of a young man

"Welcome Rangers..."

"Who are you?" asked Aisha as she gazed upon the young man. He was dressed simply in a white robe and his midnight black hair surrounded his head like a halo. He had piercing blue eyes and a a square cut jaw and he exuded a large amount of power.  
"I am the Master Ninjetti..." he answered his voice echoing in the large cavern.

"Master Ninjetti?" asked Adam.

"Yes Adam," the Master Ninjetti answered. "It was I who first discovered that we each had an animal spirit within our selves...I developed the techniques to get in touch with them and it is I that you have been seeking."


	7. Chapter 7: Master Ninjetti

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 7: Master Ninjetti **

"You?" asked Billy. "Dulcea sent us to see you?"

"Why yes," the Master Ninjetti replied as though it was nothing. "Does that seem so strange to you?"

"Uh- kinda," Billy admitted with an embaressed glance.

"It's just that you're so young-" Kim remarked stepping in on behalf on her friend. "-or at least you appear to be so young. You look no older then us- younger then us even...not that that really means anything in our world," she added as she bit her lip.

"You are quite correct Kimberly," answered the Master Ninjetti. "I may look to be your age but I am in fact well over ten thousand years old. I fought side by side with Zordon, I have gone toe to toe with Rita Repulsa and I have come face to face with her mother only to come out stronger."

"Mother?" asked Tommy his eyes widening. "As in the wife of Master Vile?"

"Yes."

"But he's the one who destroyed our powers," Adam pointed out his eyes widening.

"No Adam," the Master Ninjetti corrected. "Has Dulcea not told you-"

"-she's told us that the power's never left us." Aisha interjected. "But it's kinda hard to believe."

"And why is that?" asked the Master Ninjetti. "You are in your Ninjetti forms now- can you not feel the power of your animal spirits awakening within you once more?"

"I can't speak for everyone," Rocky began as he glanced at his old teammates. "I can feel the ape awakening- but I get the feeling that I won't feel real and truly complete until we're morphed."

"That's right," added Kim. "Last time when we got the Ninjetti powers we got our Zords and our morphers came back online-"

"And we were morphed." added Tommy. "The power that we encountered thirteen years ago allowed us to morph- are we to learn that from you?"

"No." The Master Ninjetti replied with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean no?" asked Aisha in confusion.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Adam.

"More than that," added Rocky. "What are we doing here?"

"You're-"

"We're here to find that power." Kim interrupted as she suddenly clued in. "Not from you- but from our selves."

"How do you know that Kim?" Tommy asked with such tenderness in her voice that she was caught off guard. "Kim?"

"Uh- just a hunch." she answered.

"More then a hunch I think-" stated the Master Ninjetti.

"So Kimberly?" asked Billy. "How do you know?"

"Yeah girl." Aisha stated as she turned to look at Kim. "How?"

"I've just...I've just realized that one thing above all others has been said time and time again." Kim began watching as all eyes were on her. "We've been told to look inside ourselves..and I get the feeling that if we do that we'll be able to morph again."

"Without morphers?" asked Rocky.

"Is that even possible?" asked Adam turning to Billy.

"I don't think so," answered Billy, who now everyone was looking at. "In fact I know so...if it had been possible why have the need for morphers at all?"

"Morphers like anything else," began the Master Ninjetti once again. "Like any form of technology is just a tool but we can do a lot without tools can we not?"

"Of course we can," answered Kim a funny feeling rising within her. "-I mean why not? To those who possess the power-"

"-anything is possible." finished Tommy as he caught her eye. They were on the same wavelength again and it gave him a warm feeling inside. "We possess the power-"

"-but how?" asked Billy as he turned back to the Master Ninjetti. "What do we have to do?"

"You have to believe." stated the Master Ninjetti as he looked to each of the rangers in turn. "Simply believe that you can."

---

Neither Zack nor Trini had gotten an answer to who their new enemy was because she was constantly keeping them on their toes. The three original rangers were dodging blasts of pink energy and debris from the shots that missed.

"This is getting ridiculous," breathed Zack as he rolled out of the way of a falling tree branch.

"We can't get near her." Trini remarked. "What can we do?"

"I don't know-" Jason responded as he too rolled out of harm's way. "I mean this is the girl who managed to steal a power coin from our Kim."

"You mean that's Kat?" asked Zack as he turned his attention to their enemy. "Kat- the pink ranger?"

"No way," murmured Trini as she turned back to her attacker.

"Former pink ranger-" exclaimed their enemy who pulled back her head covering to show that she was indeed Kat. "-although I did start out on this side did I not?"

"No-" answered Jason. "-no Kat you're not evil. You didn't start out that way-"

"That's right," stated Zack. "You were put under a spell-"

"You're a ranger," Trini pointed out. "Once a ranger-"

"-always a ranger." finished Kat with a roll of her eyes. "I know that saying but it's not true- not true at all."

"Kat," Jason began again. "You're under a spell. You can fight it. It's not you."

"You know," Kat said as she smirked and sent a bolt of energy towards the three unsuspecting rangers. "-the thing about spells is- is that they cannot completely change who you are. One speck of evil within you and it will bring out that side of your nature."

The rangers just managed to duck out of the way in time and as soon as they scrambled to their feet Jason was once again staring Kat down. "Spells may bring out your evil side," he began slightly breathless. "-but you're only human Kat. We're only human- fighting the evil within is something that we each have to tackle every day."

"Or- we can embrace it." stated Kat with a small shrug as she blasted the rangers again, and again, and again.

---

"But there has to be more than that," stated Billy, his eyes still fixed on the Master Ninjetti. "I mean how are we supposed to tap into the morphing grid without a conduit."

"My dear ranger of science," the Master Ninjetti began. "Has it never crossed your mind that you yourself could be the conduit?"

"Us?" asked Adam. "We can access the morphing grid directly?"

"If that were true," began Rocky as he looked to his friends. "Then why didn't Zordon ever tell us?"

"Or Dimitria for that matter," said Tommy. "They were both so-"

"-so knowledgeable of everything morphinominal." finished Kim, kinda startled herself that she was finishing Tommy's sentances. "It seems odd that they'd never tell us...heaven knows that we could have used it on more then on occasion." she added quietly thinking back to all the times that they couldn't morph and had needed to.

"That's for sure," agreed Aisha as she thought back to when they had been turned into children.

The Master Ninjetti nodded in understanding. "I know and I understand and I have no answer for you," he sighed and took a step forward. "All I can say is that the power to 'morph' as you call it has always been available to those who have the power...and you rangers have that power."

"So what do we do?" asked Billy sceptically yet willing to learn. "How do we morph without morhpers?"

"And will we have zords?" asked Adam curiously. "If this Threya follows the same pattern as her mother then we'll need some way to defeat her giant monsters."

"All in good time Adam," the Master Ninjetti replied with a smile. "All in good time."

"Okay," began Tommy. "So we morph first and get our zords second...can you tell us how?"

The Master Ninjetti shook his head. "You know how."

"We have to look inside ourselves?" asked Kim.

"Yes." answered the Master Ninjetti. "Close your eyes and seek the ranger within."

---

"Ai ai ai ai ai!"

"Alpha," Haley began as she watched the rangers get blasted to the ground for what felt like the hundredth time. "They're getting killed out there- isn't there anything you can do?"

"There's something interfering with the teleporter," Alpha replied. "I can't lock on-"

"Alpha," began Dulcea as she arrived back in the glass tube. "What is going on?"

"It's Threya," answered Haley. "She's captured Kat and turned her evil."

"No child of Rita's would be able to do that so quickly," stated Dulcea. "Not after she spent so much energy getting to and from Phaedos..."

"Then if it wasn't here Dulcea," began Alpha. "Who was it?"

---

"Jason!" Trini called out as her husband was thrown to the ground- demorphing as he did so.

"I'm okay," Jason stated, wincing as he got to his knees only to watch his wife be thrown too.

"Guys!" Zack exclaimed as he raced over to them. "We can't hold out for much longer."

"I know," Jason agreed as Zack was thrown into the as he protected his friends, demorphing too.

"What are we going to do?" asked Trini. "I can't get a hold of Alpha."

"We're going to have to wait," answered Jason. "Though I hope that we don't have to wait for long."

---

"There is only one other person who I can think of who would use Katherine in this way," Dulcea said. "Someone related to Rita."

"Ai ai ai!" muttered Alpha. "Not Mistress Chaos!"

"Yes Alpha," confirmed Dulcea. "It has to be her."

"But she's so much more evil then her daughter- or even her husband!"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Haley. "Who is this Mistress Chaos?"

"Mistress Chaos is the wife of Master Vile and mother of Rita and Rito." Alpha explained. "She was locked away at the centre of the galaxy long ago- but Threya must have set her grandmother free."

"So this Chaos is bad news I take it..."

"Yes Haley," stated Dulcea. "She is the worst of the worst- though I have heard rumours that the evil from whence she came is more evil still."

"Well here's hoping that we don't encounter that-" muttered Haley. "What ever it is..."

"I've got a lock on the rangers-" exclaimed Alpha.

"Teleport them now Alpha," ordered Dulcea.

"Teleporting."

_A/N- To those who got it right- a cyber cookie for you and a metaphorical gold star. I hope you guys will take the time to review this chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8: From Within

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 8: From Within**

When Jason, Trini and Zack landed in the Command Centre, Alpha, Haley and Dulcea could see that it was just in the nick of time. All three of them were covered in cuts and bruises, though none of them were seriously hurt.

"Thanks Alpha," stated Jason as he regained his breath first. "That was close."

"Too close." agreed Zack. "That Kat is tough."

"I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't gotten us out of there when you did." stated Trini. "Thank you."

"Dulcea," began Jason as he turned towards their mentor. "What do we do now?"

"Yeah," agreed Zack. "I mean you said that that was our last chance to morph."

"What do we do now?" asked Trini. "We can't fight her again."

"We might not have a choice," stated Jason as he saw Dulcea's face. "If the other rangers don't get here in time- we'll have to...won't we?"

"I will not send you into a situation that may cost you your lives," Dulcea said her voice low as she realized the danger that the city was in. "But if Angel Grove is attacked again then that choice may be before you..."

---

The Rangers stood in a closed circle around the Master Ninjetti and they were holding each others hands. Once again Adam was holding hands with Billy who was holding hands with Rocky who was holding hands with Aisha who was holding hands with Kim who was holding hands with Tommy who was holding hands with Adam.

And while both Tommy and Kim wanted to focus on their joined hands- both of them knew that they had a job to do. They had to focus on the spirit within and at first they along with the rest of the rangers could feel nothing but as the Master Ninjetti's voice floated to them as they stood in their semi-meditative state they could feel the doors that had slammed shut so long ago opening once more.

"Let go of hatred," whispered the Master Ninjetti, his voice floating to both their ears and their minds. "Let go of anger and worry and fear...be all that you can be. Banish limitations, ignore boundaries and forgive all that need to be forgiven."

'I forgive the rangers and Zordon for not letting me be a Zeo Ranger.' thought Billy. 'I forgive myself for not speaking up about it.'

'I forgive --- for causing my back accident and making me give up the power.' thought Rocky. 'I forgive myself for not being as careful as I should have been.'

'I forgive Dimitria for making me pass the torch before I was ready.' thought Adam. 'I forgive myself for not fighting anymore.'

'I forgive my friends for not staying in touch-' thought Aisha. 'And I forgive myself for not contacting them all sooner.'

Kim could feel the warmth of Tommy's hand around her own and knew what she had to forgive. 'I forgive myself for leaving my dreams, sending the letter and breaking our hearts-' she thought to herself as tears gathered behind her eyes. '-and I forgive him for not fighting for me the way that he should have, despite what I wrote.'

'I forgive her-' thought Tommy as he felt a warmth coming from Kim's hand. 'I forgive her for everything...and I forgive myself for letting her go and not doing anything about it.'

"Stretch your spirits so that they can soar with the Ninjetti within." Continued the Master Ninjetti. "Seek the power...find the power."

Suddenly the Rangers could feel a power flowing through them- it was moving clockwise around their circle and it built each time it passed between Tommy and Kim. Faster and faster it flowed until suddenly they could hear the sounds of their animal spirits. Tentatively they opened their eyes and could see their Ninjetti animals circling them- giving them the power that they needed and immensely grateful for being free.

"Now..." whispered the Master Ninjetti. "You are ready."

---

"You are worthless!" yelled Mistress Chaos as Kat retreated to the moon. "Absolutely worthless- I recruit you from that little box of a life in London and give you powers beyond anything you could have ever desired and give you one task and what do you do? FAIL!"

"I am sorry my mistress."

"You can't be sorry for something that you shouldn't be sorry about." muttered Mistress Chaos as she slumped down in her granddaughter's seat. "You were supposed to destroy them-"

"But I did Mistress." Kat insisted. "I destroyed their powers."

"Powers can be regained," stated Mistress Chaos. "People cannot."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you were supposed to kill them and-"

"Grandmother?" interrupted Threya as she appeared on the moon once more.

"Threya," muttered Mistress Chaos her ruby red eyes blazing in anger. "-please tell me that those six power brats are dead."

Threya's gaze fell to the ground. "No..."

"NO!?" screeched Mistress Chaos. "Did you even lay a finger on them?"

Threya shook her head. "That witch Dulcea was protecting them..."

Mistress Chaos said nothing but let out a scream that caused bolts of red lighting to go spewing everywhere. When her tantrum was done she turned back to Kat. "You are to go back to Earth and finish those Rangers once and for all-"

"Yes my Mistress," Kat assured as she vanished with a tinted black and pink flash.

"And you Threya-" Mistress Chaos continued as she whirled to face her granddaughter. "-you are to stay here with me and watch...perhaps even learn a thing or two."

---

"Oh no..." muttered Haley as their attention was once again drawn to the viewing globe. "She's back."

"What are we going to do?" asked Trini as she got up from the comforting embrace of her husband. "We can't let her destroy the city."

"No," agreed Zack. "We can't."

"So we go and face her."Jason stated.

"Ai ai ai!" muttered Alpha. "Rangers you could be killed."

"We don't have a choice Alpha," said Jason.

---

In a flash the Master Ninjetti vanished and the Rangers could feel the power that was rising was reaching it's climax. "It's now or never," Tommy called out. "We have to morph now."

"Right." the rest of the rangers agreed.

Silently and on cue they dropped their hands causing the power that was building to suddenly break- but they knew how to harness the power and so they called on it.

"Ninjetti Frog Power!"

"Ninjetti Crane Power!"

"Ninjetti Wolf Power!"

"Ninjetti Bear Power!"

"Ninjetti Ape Power!"

"Ninjetti Falcon Power!"

For the first time in thirteen years for most of the rangers they felt the power surrounding them and being infused into their very being. For others- such as Tommy and Adam even though it had only been a couple months to a few years it still felt incredible.

And before their eyes they found themselves still standing in the circle- but morphed.

"Oh this is wicked cool..." Kim remarked as she looked down at her outfit. She was once again wearing pink- but it was a pink unlike she had ever worn. It was sort of like her plain Ninjetti outfit but it was more solid like armour but light and moveable.

"Very wicked..." Aisha agreed as she looked down at her own costume, absentmindedly touching her helmet and surprised that the eye piece was clear so that people could see their eyes.

"It seems as though we've sufficiently gathered enough power to morph." Billy stated in awe as he too admired his own outfit and noticed that the other rangers had their Ninjetti crest in the centre of their chests like their Ninja form.

"I feel so much more powerful..." Adam remarked.

Rocky nodded. "...like we can take on the world."

"Not the world," corrected Tommy. "Just the latest evil..." he paused and looked to his rangers and his friends- the ones that he would have to lead into battle once again. His eyes lingered a little on Kim and when she met his eyes he felt his resolve crumbling- but he knew that it wasn't the time. "...are we ready?" Tommy asked. "Who knows what trouble Angel Grove could be in."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kim asked catching Tommy by surprise. "Let's go."

Without speaking the Rangers hit their right wrists activating their communicators and causing them to teleport home- to Angel Grove.

---

"Jason!" Trini cried out as her husband was thrown to the ground. "Jason are you okay?"

Jason didn't answer- but Trini could see him struggling to get up. She then turned her attention back to Kat and had to calm the rage within her. Things were not going well and without their powers they were so vulnerable.

"Trini..." Zack called as he limped over to her. "...we have to retreat."

"W-we can't retreat." Jason muttered as he gripped his side, knowing that a rib or two was broken. "We have to defend the city. We don't have a choice. It's who we are."

"You rangers still won't give up?" Kat asked with a wicked laugh as she began to walk towards the three battered rangers. "Well then I guess that I'll have to finish you off once and for all."

"You'll have to get through us first!" called out a voice and when Jason, Trini and Zack looked in front of them they saw six rangers standing there in a defencive pose ready to attack at a moment's notice.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Side

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 9: Another Side**

Tommy and the rest of the rangers beamed right in between the rangers and their enemy. "You'll have to get through us first." called out Tommy as he took a step forwards. It was then that he realized who he was going to have to fight against.

"Oh god..." whispered Kimberly who was on Tommy's right-hand side like she always had been. "Kat."

"Kat?" asked Adam. "What happened to you?"

"Why are you attacking them?" asked Aisha.

"I'm embracing my darker side," responded Kat with an evil glare as she sent bolts of dark pink lightning towards the new rangers causing them to dive out of the way.

"Alpha," Tommy called as he hit his communicator. "Get Jase, Trini and Zack out of here."

"Tommy wait-" began Jason but it was too late he was beamed away along with his wife and Zack.

"Oh good," cackled Kat as she observed the rangers. "A real challenge."

"Kat you have to snap out of this," called out Rocky.

"Yeah Kat-" agreed Aisha. "-come on girl."

"Katherine this isn't you," argued Billy.

"Au contraire," mocked Kat. "It is."

"Kat it's me Kimberly." Kim called out as she took a few steps in front of the group. "Come on girl you can snap out of it. You're stronger then this."

"What do I need to snap out of little Kimmie?" asked Kat her eyes blazing with a dark Pink light. "I'm perfectly happy as I am and ten times stronger as well."

"Kat- it's us!" Kim tried to reason as a feeling of deja vu suddenly washed over her. "We're you're friends."

"I have no friends." Kat stated, her voice low and deadly as she made a run at Kim.

At that moment a hoard of P'Ten warriors arrived on the scene startling the other rangers ad occupying their attention. And while Kim saw the attack all the way, she misjudged Kat's speed and ended up getting knocked to the ground. She quickly scrambled to her feet and caught out of the corner of her eye Kat bearing down on her and at the last second being thrown to the ground herself by Tommy.

Kim watched in amazement as Tommy and Kat began to fight. It was almost like a sparring session she figured but much more deadly and sinister. And Kim was surprised at the veracity that Tommy was attacking Kat especially considering who she was.

"No one attacks my team and gets away with it." Tommy remarked as he took Kat's legs out from under her.

Then suddenly Kim noticed that the P'Ten warriors were gone and that the rangers had surrounded Kat. Tommy and Kim joined the circle and watched Kat like a hawk, "Let us help you Kat," Tommy pleaded but he along with the rest of the rangers watched as her eyes flickered pink and she disappeared.

"Come on guys," Tommy said dejectedly. "Let's get back to the Command Centre, maybe Dulcea has something."

---

"And then she was just gone." Aisha explained watching as a look of worry actually flashed across Dulcea's eyes. "So we came back here."

"Dulcea," Kim began trying to get past the fact that Tommy looked crushed and insanely worried "What are we going to do? I mean, Kat's one of us..."

"I sense that the spell on her is very strong."

"But could Threya really muster up this much energy?" asked Billy.  
"No," confirmed Dulcea. "It was Mistress Chaos."

"You said that she was behind Threya,," stated Adam as he pushed up the sleeves of his black shirt. "Is she really that powerful?"

"I'm afraid so." Dulcea nodded. "It will take all of you at full strength to defeat her..." she paused and saw the weary look on the rangers faces and sighed. "...but for now go home and get some rest. You all need to recoup your strength."

"But what about them?" asked Rocky as he looked over his shoulder to where Alpha and Haley were patching up Jason, Trini and Zack. "Are they going to be okay?"

"They are going to be just fine rangers..." Dulce assured. "Trust in me..."

"But what about Kat-" Kim asked as she tried to push down the conflicting emotions of how Tommy had looked at Kat and how he had fought with her to protect herself. "-how do we break the spell"

"Mistress Chaos is much stronger then her daughter," Dulcea explained. "Katherine will not be able to break this new spell as easily."

"So what do we do?" asked Aisha. "We just can't leave her like that."

"Of course not." agreed Dulcea. "You must destroy Mistress Chaos. Only then can Katherine be free."

"So let's go now-" Tommy remarked.

"No." Dulcea stated. "No you all need to recoup your strength. It has been a trying couple of days for you all."

---

"I just have to grab my bag," Kim stated as she, Trini and Aisha walked towards the PCGA. "And then you guys can crash at my house."

"We don't want to intrude." Aisha said.

"No intrusion." Kim assured as she let herself and her two friends in the building. "I have two rooms. Aisha you can bunk with me or you can have the very comfy couch in my living room while Trini and Jason can have the guest."

"It won't be forever," promised Trini. "Just a couple days till we get an apartment."

"Everyone's going to need an apartment..." Kim sighed as she grabbed her bag. "...at least for the next little while."

"I know that Rocky, Adam and Billy are already looking for one." Trini stated as she and Aisha followed the original pink ranger out of her gymnastics academy.

"And what about Tommy?" asked Kim casually- maybe a little too casually.

"What about Tommy?" asked Trini with a glint in her eye. "

"Well he lives in Reefside now doesn't he?"

"I think he does." confirmed Aisha.

"Well then I assume that he'd go back there." Kim stated.

"And risk being four hours away form us?" Trini asked as the three of them climbed into Kim's car. "I don't think so."

"I think you need to talk to him." suggested Aisha.

"I've already talked to him."

"Really?"

"Trini-" Kim complained as they got on the road. "I've talked to him."

"I don't think so." Trini said with a knowing look. "Not really."

"Look I can't talk to him."

"You could once." pointed out Aisha.

"Oh I know that..." Kim stated. "Do you think that I don't know that? It's just-"

"Just what?" asked Trini as the leaned back in the passenger seat. "You can't avoid him forever."

"It's been working so far."

"But Kim," Aisha began. "We're a team now."

"Aisha's right," Trini agreed. "You guys are going to be stronger if you're all on the same page."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice and Kim picked up on it. "Oh Trini I'm sorry, this must be so hard for you-"

"Not as hard as I'm betting it is on you..."

---

"What are they doing on my front step?" Kim asked as she pulled her car into her drive watching as Rocky, Adam, Billy, Tommy, Jason, Zack and Haley were sitting in front of her house.

"Um, I'm thinking that they couldn't find an apartment." Trini suggested causing Kim to groan.

"I don't need this..." Kim muttered as she got out her car.

"Hey Kim-" Adam began sheepishly. "Uh we kinda-"

"Need a place to stay tonight?" finished Kim watching as the boys and Haley nodded.

"Okay," Kim agreed with a sigh. "But here's the rules; Haley- you're with me and Aisha in my room. Trini can have the spare with Jason and you five boys can have the den or whatever corner you can find. There's a couch, a lazy-boy chair and a I have a couple futons in the basement which will do you all nicely."

"Thanks Kim." stated Billy as she let them all into the house. "This is very kind of you."

"Don't mention it," Kim grumbled as she let them all in. She was so not prepared for having all these people in her house- least of all Tommy. 'But I don't have a choice-' she thought to herself. '-so I might as well get over it.'

---

"So you're telling me that your fearless leader was always late?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Aisha agreed with a a laugh hardly noticing that Kim was kinda quiet. "Totally."

"Hey Kim?" asked Haley.

"What?"

Haley laughed. "I haven't asked a question yet."

"Oh..."

"Do you- well- have any feelings for Tommy still?"

Horrified- Kim made some excuse and left for the kitchen leaving Haley feeling stupid.

"Don't feel bad." Aisha assured. "She's in a bad spot."

"But does she?" asked Haley.

Aisha smiled. "What do you think?"

---

"Mistress Chaos-" Kat began with an evil smirk as she approached the mother of Rita as she sat upon her throne. "I have a plan."

The eyes of Mistress Chaos gleamed with anticipation as Katherine told her new mistress of her plan. "Very good my little kitten," Mistress Chaos cooed as Kat bowed to her. "Now go and succeed."

---

"I think that she still love him." Haley answered, her brow furrowed. "And I know that Tommy still carried the torch for her."

"Well," Aisha began. "Hopefully being on the same team, fighting the same enemy for the good of the world will get those two talking again."

"We can only hope..." Haley agreed. "...I mean I'm sick of dealing with Kimberly issues."

Aisha's head snapped up and she saw a glimmer of actual dislike for her friend. 'I'm going to have to watch her,' she decided finally. 'Gotta keep both eyes on this Haley.'


	10. Chapter 10: Partial Conversations

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 10: Partial Conversations**

Kim stalked past the open living room door and she could feel the eyes of the boys upon her- little did she know that they were talking about her as well. "Here's a question for you bro-" Zack began as he leaned back on the couch. "Why'd you break up with Kat? I mean I heard that you guys were so tight once you passed on the power-"

Tommy shrugged. "Maybe... but I wasn't being fair to her."

"What do you mean?" asked Billy, intrigued to get some answers as well.

"I mean that all Kat was-" Tommy began looking guilty. "-was a replacement. I mean it wasn't her fault. First she replaced Kim on the team and then I dunno, when Kim sent me that letter about the other guy well I guess Kat sorta replaced her in my heart...but it was never the same..."

Zack bit down on his lip. He knew that he should probably tell Tommy that there never was another guy and that Kim had sent the letter for his own good- or what she thought was his own good but he figured that if Kim hadn't told him then maybe there was a good reason. And so he stayed silent.

"Anyways..." Tommy continued shaking his head. "...I went off to college and Kat got into some dance school in London and we decided to end it there and then..."

"Wow..." muttered Rocky as he leaned back against the coffee table. "Must have been hard."

"Not really," Tommy assured. "I mean it was mutual...I think she must have known. Things weren't ever really the same after the Maligore incident."

"I think you should talk to Kim." Zack stated figuring that if he couldn't tell Tommy then maybe Kim would. "Get her to talk about the letter-"

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"Just do it." Zack insisted.

"I really don't need to hear all the bloody details about the perfect other guy that she found," Tommy pointed out- long held bitterness creeping into his voice. "A guy I might add that she's not with anymore..."

"What makes you say that?" asked Billy.

Tommy gestured to the room. "Do you see another guy living here?"

"He could be living somewhere else-" Adam pointed out.

Tommy shook his head. "There are no pictures. None- no guy. If Kim was really with this perfect guy then his pictures would be everywhere."

Rocky nodded. "Tommy has a point."

"Talk to her." Zack insisted again. "Just trust me and go talk to her. Make her talk about the letter. There are-"

"What?" asked Tommy as he slowly became intrigued. "What about the letter?"

"There are a couple things about the letter that you don't know about and only Kim can tell you." Zack explained. "Trust me. It'll be for the best- at the very least you'll have the answers that you've wanted for so long."

Tommy nodded and wordlessly got up and left the living room leaving Zack a little amazed. He watched Tommy go and remembered when the guy had been so shy and unsure that he couldn't even ask her to go to a simple dance. 'And now he's going to confront her on what was the most painful thing for them both...'

---

Kim sat on her back deck nursing a mug of mint tea when suddenly, "Kim-"

"Oh- hello Tommy..." Kim stated after the initial shock of seeing her ex-boyfriend standing next to her clad in nothing but boxer shorts wore off.

"Listen," Tommy began tentatively as he sat down beside her. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Kim asked as she put her mug down on the wooden deck and fiddled with the edge of her long-sleave pj's.

"About Kat." Tommy answered watching Kim's facial reactions carefully.

"Oh." Kim stated as she brought her mug to her lips as a distraction.

"The way you tried to get through to her-" Tommy began seeing that she was totally uncomfortable.

"Took a page from your book-" Kim stated with a wistful smile thinking back to Maligore's lair which seemed like another lifetime ago. "though it didn't work with me so I'm not sure why I thought it would work with her."

"Didn't it work with you?" asked Tommy raising an eyebrow. "I mean you turned good so quickly afterwards and I thought that I had seen- something, just for a moment..."

Kim sighed. "I know what you thought you saw...and you were probably right. I don't remember much from my time being under that spell—but I do remember you, taking off your helmet and talking to me."

_Look at me Kim- look at me. It's me...it's me Tommy._

"Yeah it was a stupid thing to do." Tommy sighed as he dropped his gaze realizing that he had had no effect and surprised that it bothered him even all these years later.

"Oh I don't know about that-" Kim began causing Tommy to look at her. "I mean it couldn't break the spell but I could hear you- I wasn't strong enough to break the spell but I could hear you. And I was screaming inside my head in the hopes that you could hear me... I guess you couldn't."

"I coudn't hear you," Tommy agreed. "But I could feel something changing..."

"Really?" Kim asked, never knowing that before.

"Really."

Kim sighed. "I wish I could have broken the spell sooner..."

"You can't blame yourself for that..." Tommy assured but when Kim met his eyes he saw that she did. "How can you blame yourself?"

Kim said nothing.

"Kim?" Tommy asked again. "How can you blame yourself?"

Kim sighed. "If I hadn't have left the rangers- if I hadn't-" she paused and didn't mention the letter. "-if I hadn't left Angel Grove. I would have still been a ranger and-"

"And we still would have been fighting against Jason." Tommy pointed out cursing internally that she didn't bring up the letter. "It was just bad timing on your part."

"A lot of the things that I did were bad timing..."

"Oh I don't know about that." Tommy disagreed trying to lighten the mood. "I mean you won the Pan-Globals and you medalled at the Worlds and you brought home two golds for us at Sydney."

"You- you knew about that?" Kim asked completely taken off guard. "H-bow?"

"It's kinda hard to miss when you watch every competition that you can."

"You- you watched every comp?" Kim asked her eyes wide. "Even when we'd-"

"Yes," Tommy interrupted. "Even when you broke up with me. I still watched."

Kim winced at the inflection in his words. "I guess that we should talk about that..."

"You think?" Tommy asked watching as Kim took another sip of her tea. "Kimberly what didn't I do??"

"You didn't hear what I said to Billy." Kim answered honestly. "And because you didn't overhear what I had said to him I don't know what to say..."

They both fell silent each waiting for the other to speak finally they turned at the same time but stopped. "What were you going to say?" asked Tommy. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I was- I was just going to ask..."

"Go on." Tommy prompted.

"I was just going to ask what you forgave." Kim stated as she bit her lower lip changing the subject almost completly. "I mean-before."

Tommy sighed. "I-"

Suddenly his communicator beeped and Tommy cursed Alpha and Dulcea's bad timing.

"Kim here." Kim replied. "What's up?"

"There's a disturbance by the lake." Alpha replied his metallic voice sounding frantic as always.

"We're on our way." Tommy assured. "Tommy out."

Then taking a quick glance at Kim he went inside to rally the troops.

---

Minutes later they were at the lake with flashlights searching. Tommy could feel the eyes of Rocky and Adam on him. Of those who were there it was them alone who knew that this is where Tommy had come after his break up with Kim and both of them were surprised the two of them talking in hushed whispers.

"You don't think that they're actually patching things up do you?" asked Adam.

"I don't know," muttered Rocky. "I mean I hope so."

---

"You really want an answer that badly?" asked Tommy as he and Kim walked one direction knowing that Rocky and Adam were walking in another and that Billy and Aisha were walking in a third. "Now?"

"Why not now?" Kim asked. "This is as good a time as any."

---

"We were always stronger when they were together," Aisha stated as both Tommy and Kim walked away from them. "So cross your fingers."

"Fingers crossed." Billy agreed crossing both his fingers and his hand.

---

"I came here you know," Tommy began as he stopped. "Right here- at this very spot. I came here after I read the letter."

"Tommy I-"

"You want to know what I forgave?" asked Tommy as he shone his flashlight in her face.

"Yes."

"I forgave-"

Suddenly there was an explosion which knocked Kim to the ground and Tommy into the water.

"Tommy!" Kim cried out involuntarily a brief memory flash of when he had been taken by Goldar flying though her mind.

"Tommy!" echoed a high-pitched accented voice. And as Kim stood up she knew that she was in trouble.

---

"Did you hear that?" Aisha asked turning to Billy. They were far away from the rest of the group and completly surrounded in darkness.

"That was Kimberly." Billy agreed and together they set off running in the sound of the voice.

---

"That was Kim." Adam stated as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"She and Tommy must be in trouble." Rocky muttered and together they went to find their friends.

---

"Kat-" Kim breathed. "-what are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you don't get back what you threw away."

Kim just starred at her in horror. "You mean-"

"What Tommy didn't tell you little Kimmie," Kat began with an evil cackle. "-is that right here is where I came to him. It was me who comforted him after you broke his heart. It was me who cheered him up. It was me who stood by his side in battle- it was me who was able to break the spell that the Machine Empire had placed on him. He recognized my face and my voice," she continued, taunting Kim who glanced behind her to see if Tommy had surfaced yet but he hadn't.

"What do you want Katherine?" asked Kim in desperation as she whirled to face her foe.

"I want one thing." Kat stated with an evil smile and before Kim could react Tommy was floating behind her- looking half dead.

"No..." Kim whispered in horror as the realization hit her. "...anything but that."

Kat smirked and stated the obvious. "I want Tommy and now I have him."


	11. Chapter 11: Complications

_A/N- Hey guys. This chapter is a little darker then usual. Hope you won't mind. And no happy endings yet I'm sad to say..._

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 11: Complications**

Kim lunged forward to attack Kat but in that split second Kat disappeared and along with her Tommy. Kim stumbled and just looked ahead in horror as the other rangers came running to her side.

"Kimberly!" called out Billy.

"What happened?" asked Aisha.

"Kim?" stated Adam as he came over.

"Are you alright?" asked Rocky.

All the rangers were out of breath- and it was then that Aisha noticed something vital. "Kim?" she began tentatively, putting an hand on her friends arm. "Kim where's Tommy?"

Kim's lower lip began to tremble- but none of the rangers were sure if it was out of rage or sorrow or panic. They watched with baited breath as Kim gulped and then looked at them- the horror evident in her eyes. And of them all- only Billy recognized it.

"Oh god-" he muttered, causing Kim to look at him. "He was taken- wasn't he?"

Unable to speak, Kim nodded and Billy could see her face crumpling though she was doing her best not to cry. "I-" she began but her emotions got the best of her and she just clamped her mouth shut.

"Shh..." Billy soothed as he took one of his oldest and dearest friends into his arms. "It's okay. We'll go back to the Command Centre. Between Alpha, Dulcea and myself we should be able to find him."

"I couldn't save him," cried Kim as she held Billy. "Just like before- I couldn't-"

"It's okay," Aisha soothed. "It'll be okay."

---

As soon as the rangers materialized in the Command Centre, Jason, Trini, Zack and Haley who had been waiting there could see that there was something majorly wrong. "Kim?" Trini asked coming forward and at the sound of her dear friend's voice Kim broke down. All the stress and lack of sleep finally got to her and her ordinarily calm exterior crumbled under the strenuous situation, the emotions and the memories.

"What happened?" Jason asked turning to Billy as Trini took Kim into her arms.

"You mean you didn't see?" Aisha asked.

"Nah-" Zack answered shaking his head. "The viewing globe's busted."

"It's not busted." Haley replied as she came out from behind it. "Your outgoing signal is being blocked," she explained as she saw the grave faces of the rangers. "What happened? Where's Tommy?"

"He was taken by Kat." Billy answered with a sigh.

Haley gaped. "What? How? What happened?"

Billy sighed. "He and Kim were checking out the edge of the lake when-"

"Tommy and her were together?" Haley asked reeling with this new information.

"Uh yeah." Aisha confirmed watching as the horror and worry on Haley's faced turned to pure anger. "Is that a problem?"

"Is that a problem?" asked Haley. "Is that a problem?!"

"Well is it?" asked Rocky. "I mean they've worked together in the past."

"Exactly!" Haley yelled as she blew her metaphorical gasket. "She's always been his weak spot. If they were arguing-"

"You don't know what they were talking about-" Aisha countered protectively.

"It doesn't matter." Haley argued not caring that she was blowing up in front of the rangers- or that Kim still had her head buried in Trini's shoulders. She was sick and tired of being dragged into the messed up lives of the rangers and she was letting it all out. "Just being near her or thinking about her sends his mind reeling. Even now! Or then-! Gah! None of you understand what I've had to deal with! He goes mental over her. Completely mental even now! Sure he was able to keep it together back when you guys were in High School because he was used to it! They were together then and protecting her was second nature. Once she broke up with him that all changed and his innate sense of chivalry is a little rusty- oh sure," Haley continued unaware that Kim was quieting. "-he was able to protect the Dino Rangers but even they could hold their own. They weren't a spoilt little princess who constantly needed saving because she's too much a valley girl to even raise a single-"

_Slap_

"Kimberly!" exclaimed Trini in the silence. She hadn't- in all the years that she had known Kim seen her actually hit someone for trashing her- except for a monster of course.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut Haley," Kim muttered her voice dangerously low. "You may have worked with Tommy and you may be his friend, even his confidant and for that you should consider yourself lucky because we swore on our powers not to reveal our existence to anyone. But you will never understand what it means to be a ranger. As a ranger your senses are always on alert because if they're not- you're dead. Even when the power is gone- you still know what it felt like and you learn to hone your skills without it. Tommy and I were only talking- yes we were talking about us but that has nothing to do with it."

"I beg to differ-"

"You can 'beg' all you want." Kim stated coldly. "The truth is that you have no idea, none at all. If you did- you'd be searching for him instead of bitching at me. You're the 'smart' one after all and while I would love to tinker with the controls of the Command Centre I know that I would do more harm then good because the techno stuff isn't my area of expertise where it is yours and-"

"And I'm searching for him," interrupted Alpha his voice neutral as always. "But it will take some time. There are so many alternate dimensions and evil spaces that Threya or Mistress Chaos or Katherine could have taken him too-"

"Rangers-" interrupted Dulcea as she spoke for the first time. "-you must not fracture. This is a fragile time. You have just regained your powers and your enemies know this." she paused and looked at each of them- including Haley. "They wish for your to fracture. You must not."

"But what do we do?" asked Trini. "Tommy's our friend. We just can't leave him alone."

"He is never alone." Dulcea assured. "The power that protects you all also connects you all-"

Kim looked up a flash of inspiration hitting her and she slowly began to make her way to the edge of the group with Dulcea's words echoing in her mind. '...also connects you all...'

---

Tommy couldn't believe it. After all these years, Rita's dark dimension was still around and more powerful then ever. "I take it that you remember this place," stated Kat as she stared at him with her glowing pink eyes. "Does it feel like home?"

"More like a prison," muttered Tommy.

Kat laughed. "Not for long," she assured. "I promise you."

And with that Kat left leaving Tommy alone in the foggy room to ponder what she meant.

---

"That's right." Jason agreed. "The power does connect us all-remember when I had to fight that sphinx alone."

"How can I forget..." stated Trini. "We were all so worried about you."

"Right-" Jason said. "-but you sent me your power and I was able to defeat him- sorta."

"While that is true," Dulcea agreed. "That is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" asked Adam.

"I meant that though the power that protects you also connects you it cannot be used as an energy conduit so easily," she explained. "Each of your powers are unique- just like each of your souls are unique. The original Dino Powers were tightly connected and similar-"

"Hence why we could transfer our powers to Jason," Billy interrupted. "That's interesting but I have to wonder Dulcea, if two souls were similar or at least connected could we use our Ninjetti powers to find Tommy?"

Dulcea thought on that. "Perhaps. But who among you is connected so to Tommy?"

---

Kim teleported back to their spot- the spot that had held such a significant memory for them. It was their spot in the park by the small pond. 'Please let this work...' she thought to herself as she took off her silver heart shaped locket and held it in her hands. '...please let me find Tommy.'

And so Kim closed her eyes and concentrated. She could see the light of the dawn breaking on the horizon through her closed eyes. She could hear the morning calls of the various birds. She could smell the scents of the various flora and fauna around her. She could sense the power coursing through her and around her and she also felt it travelling into a thread. Hope fluttered in her chest as she allowed her mind to follow that thread.

'Please...' she thought to herself. '...Tommy please be okay.'

And somewhere in the back of her mind she had to question why she was fighting so hard to find Tommy- and why she was holding her emotions in check by the thinnest of threads. It was true that she had still been madly in love with him when she had sent him the letter- but it had been for his own good and she had tried to move on and forget him.

She was unsuccessful of course but Kim couldn't help but feel as though she was a teenager again and Tommy had been captured by Goldar. They hadn't even been an item then but the pain in her heart was too much to bear and it was during that time that she realized how deeply she cared for the newest addition to their team. And to Kim's surprise she realized that those feelings hadn't diminished.

---

All the rangers knew the answer and they slowly began to look between themselves- and that's when they noticed that something wasn't right.

"Kim's gone." muttered Trini as she met Aisha's gaze. "Kim's-"

"Gone." finished Aisha. "She's gone."

"What?" asked Jason as he looked around realizing that the girls were telling the truth. "What-"

"She must have slipped out while we were talking," pointed out Adam.

"But where would she have gone to?" asked Haley. "And why?"

The rangers all looked to each other for answers.

But none of them had any.

---

Tommy didn't have to wait long to see what Kat had meant. There before him was a flickering Green flame. Within the eerie light images began to form and Tommy could see his history as a Green Ranger- the first evil ranger on Earth-playing out before his eyes.

"Oh god..." he muttered to himself in horror as the fire began to reach out its power to him. "...not this. Anything but this."


	12. Chapter 12: Searching

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 12: Searching**

"I can't find her," Billy stated with frustration as he hit the control panel. "What ever was blocking our visual outgoing signal is also blocking our sensors. The computer is useless."

"We can't give up hope," Trini stated as she patted her friend on his arm. "Billy you'll get it."

"I don't think that I will Trini." Billy argued shaking his head. "This is beyond me."

"And me." Alpha said as he pressed more buttons. "Ai ai ai."

"We have to find Kim." stated Aisha. "And we have to find Tommy."

"They're both part of the team." Jason agreed.

"We just can't be powerless." said Zack. "We have to do something."

"We're doing something," murmured Adam. "But if we can't find them-"

"There has to be a way." Rocky interrupted. "I mean this is the Command Centre!"

"Rocky's right." Trini agreed. "This was our centre of hope for so long..." she paused and looked up at Dulcea who had remained silent. "Dulcea? Is there anything we can do?"

But Dulcea remained silent her eyes focused in the distance as though she was watching.

---

Tommy could fee the tendrils of power entering his system and they burned. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Instead he could hear a voice echoing in his head. _'The power was created by me and bound to you- for always and forever Tommy you shall be my evil green ranger"_.

"NO!" Tommy cried aloud as he fell to the floor. "No I'm not evil!"

"Oh but you are-" echoed Kat. "-you just have to remember...like I did."

---

Tommy was in trouble. Kim didn't know how she knew it but as she sat on the edge of the pond with her locket in her hand she knew that he was in trouble. 'Oh god...' she thought frantically as she tried to regain her focus. '...I have to find him- now!'

---

"Dulcea?" Aisha asked stepping forward.

"Dulcea?" asked Adam.

"Rangers..." Dulcea answered looking to her charges. "Tommy is in trouble."

"We knew that." stated Zack sarcastically.

"You have to leave the Command Centre now." Dulcea ordered. "Search on foot if you must but use the instincts of your spirits. He needs you...and so will Kimberly"

And so without much talking everyone left save for Billy, Haley and Trini who agreed to remain behind and try to get the Command Centre back up and running. The question was would they manage to do so in time.

---

Kimberly was getting no where and she opened her eyes. To her horror she found that her vision was blurred with tears and yet through her tears a vision of sorts began to form. Instead of seeing the world around her blurred she saw a blurred environment that was unfamiliar to her. Within the environment she saw a man with short spiky hair on his knees with tendrils of green energy binding him. Her heart lurched as she recognized the build of the man. "Oh Tommy," she muttered to herself as she watched the green energy coil around him like a snake. "I'm trying to get to you I really am...'

And so Kim closed her eyes and concentrated. She had a vision of where Tommy was and she knew that if she just tried hard enough she might be able to pull herself to him. 'I just have to believe,' she told herself stoutly. 'I have to believe in the power...'To her it wasn't fair. He had saved her life so many times and she couldn't save him.

Then as quickly as the vision had come it was gone leaving her alone in a park with the sun rising. Never before had Kim felt as alone- and little did she know that Tommy was feeling the same way

---

It wasn't fair- he thought to himself as the power began to cause his vision to turn dark. He had saved their lives- all their lives so many times before but now when he really needed them- any of them- no one came to his rescue. His fear and doubt were clouding his judgement and causing the power to engulf him quicker.

Once he thought that he could feel Kim reaching for him. The green energy around him was coloured with the faintest hues of pink for the briefest of moments and for another brief second he thought that he could feel her eyes on him. In that split second he could feel the power that was surrounding him lift but then it clamped down again, the feeling of being watched and the faint pink hues gone for good.

'Just wistful thinking...' he thought vainly as he began to lose consciousness. '...she wouldn't rescue me. She doesn't even like me...not anymore.'

---

Something suddenly within Kim snapped and fresh onslaught of tears hit her. At that exact moment the rangers- both in service and out came running towards her. Before she knew it, she was being hoisted to her feet and her locket dropped to the ground. And in the next instant they were all beamed away leaving the silver locket half covered in the fine sand.

---

"What's going on?" asked Haley as soon as the rangers rematerialized at the Command Centre.

"Dulcea-" Trini began. "-why did you bring us back so soon."

"Yeah-" Jason agreed crossing his arms in front of his chest. "-I mean we didn't even get a chance to ask Kim what's going on."

"Kim?" asked Billy as he turned to his friend. "What happened? Why'd you leave?"

"I-I thought that I could reach Tommy." Kim explained. "I thought that because we have- had such a connection that I'd be able to find him. I even went to our spot and everything and used my locket-" she paused reaching her hand up to her neck only to find that her necklace was gone. "-it's gone. My necklace- it's gone. I haven't taken it off in nearly twelve years."

"It's okay Kim," Aisha soothed. "We'll find it..."

"I don't think that we'll have to-" Adam stated solemnly as the viewing globe suddenly activated. "-look."

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe with Kimberly making her way through the crowd so that she stood in the centre of them all. She could see an image of the park- the very spot that she had been moments before. And to her surprise Tommy was there as well and was picking up Kim's necklace.

"He's okay-" Trini whispered to Jason as she held his arm.

But when she turned back she was horrified to see something that she hadn't seen in fifteen years. There on the viewing globe was Tommy- their Tommy- Kim's Tommy- pulling out his old morpher with a very familiar coin within it.

"No..." Kim muttered as Tommy activated the morpher. "...not again..."

Even though Kim had seen about this and known about it- a part of her had been clinging onto the hope that the vision that she had seen was false. But now she realized that it had been real. And through the viewing globe she, along with the other Rangers saw the flash of light dimming and when it had dissipated completely, the Green Ranger stood there.

"Rangers-" he said his voice low and emotionless. "-if you don't want your precious city to be destroyed then meet me further in the park in ten minutes."

With that the viewing globe went dark and while Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Haley were in shock- for the original five rangers it was as though they were reliving their nightmare. Images of the Command Centre destroyed came into their minds, thoughts and feelings, the fear and the uncertainly that they had felt came rushing to the surface. However as bad as it was for Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy- it was ten times worse for Kim.

"Kim-" Aisha began tentatively.

"We have to save him." Kim stated her voice even. "We have to get him back."

"We will." Adam assured.

"We just need a plan." Rocky said.

"We need to find out what's made him evil-" Jason pointed out.

"Last time it was Rita's Sword of Darkness-" Billy explained.

"So there has to be something like that this time." Zack stated.

"But what?" asked Trini. "What could be making him evil this time?"

"It's the green fire."

"Kimberly?" asked Alpha wondering what she meant.

"I saw- I don't know how I saw it-" Kim explained. "But when I was at the park- I saw Tommy in Rita's old dark dimension with this green fire sending out tendrils of energy to him. They were binding him- causing the power of the Falcon to be silenced- but it's still in there somehow..."

"Then you must face him." stated Dulcea.

"But we can't hurt him." Kimberly said firmly. "He's one of us."

"We'll do all we can Kim," Jason assured, earning a faint smile from the petite brunette.

"The Rangers shall do all that they can." Dulcea countered causing Trini, Jason and Zack to look at her. "You three must stay here- or return to Kimberly's home."

"But- Tommy's one of us." Zack pointed out.

"We just can't abandon him-" agreed Trini.

"You wouldn't." Billy reassured. "You can help Alpha and Haley search for answers- a way to break the power of the green flame or whatever it was that Kimberly saw."

"Yeah- the rest of us will face Tommy." Rocky concurred.

"The five of us should be able to bring him back," Adam uttered.

"The five of us will bring him back." stated Aisha.

"Just make sure that the five of you do come back." Alpha stated.

"We promise." Kimberly assured with a nod of her head. "We'll come back with Tommy."

"Alpha," Dulcea began. "Initiate teleportation."

---

Five of the six Ninjetti rangers appeared in the park fully morphed and found to their surprise that it was empty- which was totally bizarre for a Sunday afternoon. "Guys be careful," Rocky ordered as he, being red took temporary command of the team. "We'll split up- Billy go with Kim, Aisha you come with Adam and I."

And so the Rangers split up, wondering when they would come face to face with their leader.

---

Kim and Aisha headed into a sparsely forested area when Kim saw something out of the corner of her eye. "This way Aisha!" she called as she took off running.

"Kim wait!" Aisha cried out as she saw the forest begin to shift imperceptibly. "It's a trap."

Unfortunately Kim heard Aisha's cry of warning just a moment too late and she could only watch in horror as her world changed.

"Guys!" Aisha called into her communicator. "I need help- Kim's gone."


	13. Chapter 13: Confronting the Truth

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 13: Confronting the Truth **

But Kim wasn't gone- not really she was standing right where she had been only moments before with the only change being that instead of being surrounded by the fauna of Angel Grove Park she was surrounded by the dead husks of an alternate dimension. "What is this place?" she asked aloud as she looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in my realm," answered Kat as she materialized before her with Tommy at her side. "Or rather- the realm that Mistress Chaos bequeathed to me..." Kat paused and saw how Kim wasn't looking at her but Tommy. "...oh Kimmie you remember the Green Ranger don't you?"

"Of course," Kim replied trying to keep her emotions under control as she saw Tommy in his Green Ranger form and Kat wearing a sexy pink and black dress. "But white is his colour."

"Oh I dunno-" Kat argued with an evil smirk as she placed her slender arm around the shoulders of the Green Ranger. "-Green suits him, and goes mighty nice with pink don't you think?"

Kim took a deep breath as she tried to keep her jealousy down. "Oh yeah," Kim agreed as she tried to keep her voice steady. "That's why Tommy and I made such a great team in the early days of the rangers- hell we defeated Guitardo's spell on our own."

"Maybe-" Kat smirked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "-but you weren't such a great team when you guys split up."

Kim knew that Kat was pushing her buttons but she couldn't help but feel the emotions running through her anyways. "Our breakup," Kim began slowly her voice beginning to waver. "Has nothing to do with you Katherine."

"I don't know about that-" Kat argued as she stood up straight. "-after all it was me who was there for him when you left for another guy."

"I never-"

"You abandoned him Kimmie," Kat taunted as she took as step forward

"No," Kim protested. "I never-"

"You not only abandoned your duty as a ranger to follow a silly dream of competing in some gymnastics competition but you abandoned the only guy to ever really love you." Kat baited. "You abandoned your knight in shining armour for some other guy and-"

"THERE WAS NO OTHER GUY!" screeched Kim surprising not only herself but Kat and Tommy as well. "There wasn't!" she continued as she saw Kat's eyes widen and then narrow.

"No?" Kat asked as though that little revelation was nothing. "Well then your even more stupid then I thought...you threw him away."

"I wanted him to be happy!" Kim argued her tears evident in her voice and she quickly realized that she could hardly breath in her helmet so she took it off rendering her vulnerable. "I wanted him to be happy," Kim repeated softer this time as she turned her attention from Kat to Tommy. "I wanted you to be happy," she told him wishing that she could see his eyes. "Honestly Tommy. I wanted you to be happy..."

---

"Well Billy?" asked Aisha as Billy scanned the area that Kim was last seen at. "Anything?"

"I'm getting some Ninjetti readings," Billy admitted. "But they're faint."

"And what does that mean?" asked Adam.

"Is she okay?" asked Rocky.

"I assume so," Billy stated. "I mean I can sense her energy just fine but I can't pin point it's location."

"Then what's the Ninjetti reading that is faint?" asked Adam. "If Kim's are strong-"

"Then I must be picking up Tommy's." Billy answered. "I figure that whatever has turned Tommy into the Green Ranger again can only dampen his Falcon Ninjetti powers because they are an innate part of him. Technically speaking Tommy had the Ninjetti powers before he ever had the Green Ranger powers- which is why it has survived."

"So what do we do?" asked Rocky.

Billy sighed and put his scanner on the ground. "We concentrate." he explained. "And try to reach them both."

---

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt him?" Kat asked in a sinister voice although Kim could have sworn that bit of the old Kat was coming though. "Do you have any idea how crushed he was? How humiliated? How utterly lost? You were his entire world Kimmie and you destroyed him."

"I never meant to hurt you Tommy..." Kim continued trying in vain to reach him as she ignored Kat completely "...I just thought that you'd be a lot happier if you didn't have to think about your girlfriend who was across the country. You had so much on your plate and I-"

'I can't believe this-' Tommy, the real Tommy thought behind the evil Green Rangers powers. 'After all this time wondering, I've got the answers...but why didn't anyone tell me. Zack obviously knew...'

"I was worried about you," Kim continued. "You were fighting the Machine Empire and they seemed so much stronger then Rita and Zedd combined and I thought that if you didn't have me as a distraction then you'd be safer..."

'Oh Kim,' Tommy thought to himself, wishing that he could speak. 'Is that what you really thought? Why didn't you come talk to me? You were so wrong...and we could have avoided all those years apart if you had just talked to me..'

Kim sighed and wished that she could reach him. "Please Tommy-" she pleaded as she took a tentative step towards him hoping beyond hope that she was getting through to him. "-I know I hurt you but I hurt myself too in the process..." she sighed and shook her head. "Look at me why don't you! Look at me...here I am pouring my heart out to you and you won't even look at me. I don't care that you're under some spell I know you- so look at me!"

Silently complying Tommy removed his own helmet and he could see that Kim was taken aback by his eyes. 'They're glowing green-' she thought in horror to herself. 'Oh god Tommy, is there any of you left in there?'

"Well Pink Ranger-" Tommy- the evil Tommy began as he took a menacing step towards her. "I'm looking at you- what do you see?"

Kim, fighting down her emotions and fears peered into the glowing green eyes and for a split second she could see a flash of brown. It was then that she knew that Tommy was in there somewhere and all she had to do was reach him

"I see one of my dear friends," she stated in a small voice. "I see the soul of the man I love..."

Kim saw the flash of recognition in Tommy's eyes as she confessed her true feelings and then, without warning, Kim did the only thing that she could think of that would hopefully bring him back to her.

She kissed him.

And for a split second as she dropped her helmet, he kissed her back. That of course elicited a screech of fury out of Kat and Tommy pulled away. And yet as he did so, Kim felt something being pressed into her hand. She refused to look at it as Tommy pulled away from her, his eyes glowing green once more and she refused to look at it as he and Kat disappeared. But once she fell back into her world she demorphed and looked at the object in her hand.

What she saw, made her heat flutter with hope.

"Look-" called out Aisha. "-there she is!"

As the rangers ran up to Kim- she turned and to their surprise she had a smile on her face.

"What happened girl?" asked Aisha. "You look almost-"

"-happy?" finished Kim as she looked to her friends. "Well yeah, I am. I mean I know that he's in there."

"Kim?" asked Billy softly. "What are you talking about?"

"Tommy," Kim clarified. "I saw him. He- he was with Kat and his eyes were glowing green but he was there."

"Kim," began Adam. "What are you talking about."

"I got through to him," Kim insisted. "I was talking and I-" she paused and lowered her head. "I told him everything; the truth about the letter, how I feel, how there was no other guy-" she glanced up again to see Adam and Rocky shooting each other perplexed glances. Billy just looked stunned and Aisha smiled at her warmly- indicating that the second yellow had known all along. "I told him everything," Kim continued. "And even though his eyes were glowing green, while I was talking I saw a flash of brown and recognition. And then- and then he gave me this."

Kim held out her necklace and grinned keeping the kiss as her own personal secret. "Do you see what this means? It means that whatever spell he's under, it doesn't go too deep. He managed to break through it long enough to give me this." she paused and looked down at the locket smiling wistfully. She still remembered when Tommy had given it to her.

_The concert at the Youth Centre had ended. Kim her Mom and Step-Dad were heading back to Kim's car to spend the night at Aisha's house when suddenly Tommy appeared. "Hey beautiful-" he stated softly causing shivers to run up and down Kim's spine. _

_"Hey handsome-" she replied as she wrapped her arms around her. _

_"We'll meet you at the car Kim," Mrs. Hart called as she and her new husband left the two love birds alone. _

_"I have a surprise for you-" Tommy whispered as he kissed Kim's forehead. _

_"Oh yeah?" asked Kim her eyes lighting up. "What's that?"_

_"This-" Tommy replied as he pulled out a flat square box wrapped in white snowflake wrapping paper. "-I know that I'm going to see you tomorrow and everything but I couldn't wait."_

_"Oh Tommy..." Kim began as she took the box. _

_"Merry Christmas Kim." he replied as she opened it, watching as Kim's eyes lit up. _

_"Oh Tommy..." Kim squealed as she picked the shining silver locket out of its box. "It's so beautiful."_

_"Yeah-" Tommy agreed with a smile as he took the necklace from Kim's hand and put it around her neck. "-just like you."_

_"Oh thank you." Kim stated as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much..."_

Kim smiled at the memory. "Don't you see?" she asked again. "The fact that he gave this to me-"

"Means that he's still there." answered Rocky nodding. "But it's noon. We've had hardly any sleep in the last day or so. Kim- we should get back to your house and rest up."

"But-" Kim began not wanting anything more then to start searching for where Tommy was.

"Kim-" Billy began. "-we're all half dead and no use to Tommy like this."

Swallowing down her frantic need to find him Kim nodded knowing that in the end they were probably right. 'I will find you Tommy...' she whispered silently to herself. '...I swear I will.'


	14. Chapter 14: Memories

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 14: Memories**

Against her better judgement Kim didn't sleep as long as she should have. Instead she let Aisha sleep and she herself went down into the basement passing the den with Rocky, Adam and Billy sleeping peacefully within it. Once in the basement she pulled out the shoebox that had travelled with her since she had left Angel Grove the first time. The sun was just beginning to set when Kim opened the lid only to find it filled with letters.

Tears prickled in her eyes as she took the first one out and opened it;

_Dear Kimberly_ it read. _I hope that this letter finds you well and un-injured still- have I ever mentioned to you how worried I am that you'll hurt yourself or something? I hope Coach Smicht is taking good care of you. _

_Oh, this might come as a surprise to you- but Billy's back in Angel Grove again. He left to visit our friends a little while back- after school ended but he's home to stay now. He misses them of course but he's glad to be back. _

_Do you know when you'll be able to come visit? Hopefully before school starts because I'm missing you so much. Write me back okay Beautiful?_

_Love Forever- Tommy_

A lone tear rolled down Kim's face as she folded the letter away. 'Right after that I sent that mistake-' Kim thought to herself as she put the lid back on the shoe box and placed it back on the shelf. '-if I had only come back even once...'

Kim shook her head knowing that the past was in the past and that she had more important things to do. "Like bringing my Tommy back..." she muttered aloud as she climbed the stairs out of the basement stopping suddenly.'My Tommy?' she thought shaking her head wistfully. 'He hasn't been my Tommy for a long time...and he won't be again-ever. I've screwed things up too much for anything to happen between us again...'

---

The rest of the night passed without any external incidents or mishaps. Thankfully the city remained quiet although the same could not be said for Kim. She was plagued with nightmares- ones that didn't make sense on one level but did make sense on another horrifying level.

"_Kim..." _

_There was a voice calling out to her from the white mist that surrounded her completely. _

"_Kim..." _

"_Hello?" Kim called out as her eyes searched the mist. "Is anybody there? Hello?"_

"_Kim..." the voice insisted as though it too was looking for her. "Kimberly..." _

"_Hello?!" called out Kim again hoping for an answer because the voice sounded familiar. _

_But only deafening silence answered her. And it was the silence that made Kim panic. She opened her mouth to call out again but the white smoke began to be tinted green and Kim heard a scream of a woman and the familiar voice screaming her name. "KIMBERLY...!"_

Kim woke with a gasp. 'It was me.' she thought frantically. 'The girl who was screaming. It was me...' she paused and brought her hand up to her silver locket and in the process felt her beating heart as well. 'If I was the one screaming then the man- the other voice- it must have been Tommy.'

That realization caused Kim to stop and open her eyes wide. "Tommy was talking to me." she muttered aloud causing Aisha to momentarily wake up.

"Uh- Kim? Asked Aisha sleepily

"Nightmare..." Kim answered, struggling to keep her voice level. "...go back to sleep."

Half awake, Aisha nodded and was asleep within moments. Kim on the other hand got up and went to her window to star at the silent pre-dawn night. 'What am I going to do...?' she thought as she bit her lower lip. 'If Tommy is really in there I have to reach him some how...I have to save him.'

---

Little did Kim know that Tommy was about to become beyond saving. He was trapped within a dungeon in the newly constructed palace and there was no apparent way out. 'Dammit-' he thought to himself as he slammed his fists against the concrete wall. '-I have to get out of here- the rangers- Kim-' Tommy paused his thinking and placed his forehead against the wall. "She got through to me-" he whispered aloud. "She got through to me and the spell was broken-"

"Spells can be re-cast Tommy," came the evil accented voice of Kat. "-you should know that."

And then before Tommy could react he felt the evil green mist over taking him once again. 'Kim-' he called out in his mind hoping by some miracle that she could hear him through the power. 'Kim...Kimberly!'

But it was no use. Tommy was alone, and the green mist was entering every cell in his body and wiping his memory away. "No!" he cried out as his memories of the past couple days began to fade. He could feel them slipping away and they were quickly followed by the last four years including his time with the Dino Rangers.

"No!" he cried out again as the memories vanished. He tried to hold onto them but he couldn't and the memories of the Dino Rangers were quickly followed by his memories of Haley and of working with Anton Mercer. Those were then followed by his years in graduate school and the mission of the 'Reds' to destroy Serpentina. "I don't want to forget!" cried Tommy as his undergrad years vanished. "I can't forget!"

Kat laughed evilly. "You can forget dear Tommy," she cooed. "Because you don't have a choice."

Tommy just gritted his teeth against the pain as the memories of his passing the Turbo powers onto TJ vanished as did his memories of being the leader of the Turbo Ranger. The battle for Kim and Jason vanished as did the last few months of him being a Zeo Ranger. The only memory that Tommy was glad to be rid of was the memory of _the letter_ and all the pain that followed.

"_I know I can't say anything to make it better..."_

"_Thanks anyways..."_

"_Uh- Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time..."_

"_It would be perfect if I wasn't hurting you..."_

"_What? That doesn't sound like Kim."_

And yet as that memory vanished Tommy couldn't help but mourn it even though the emotions and the pain were now gone. That horrid day was followed by the rest of his time as a Zeo Ranger and soon he could barley remember when he went on his quest and how he met his half-brother.

"No!" Tommy cried out again as his memory of the Command Centre being destroyed was taken from him followed swiftly by the memories of his last weeks of being a Ninjetti Ranger and Kim leaving the team.

"_I really want to go..."_

"_...Kim, I don't want to lose you..."_

"_Guess this is the end of the pink ranger huh..."_

"_Do you remember what you told me?"_

Faster and faster his memories were taken away and soon Tommy didn't remember being the White Ranger or having Saba as his companion with the White Tiger Zord. He then couldn't remember losing his Green Ranger powers finally to Zedd nor could he remember the changing of the Zords from Dino to Thunder. "No!" he cried out again in horror as the memory of his first kiss with Kim vanished along with the memory of his losing his powers the first time.

Then Tommy couldn't remember that he had ever come back as the Green Ranger when Goldar and Rita had taken the parents of Angel Grove hostage. And slowly, bit by bit he was left without his memories of turning good or helping Kim out with her float and the only memories that were left were when he was Rita's evil Green Ranger and had just gotten the sword of darkness.

"Green Ranger-" asked a cool feminine voice. "-how fare you?"

Tommy grinned wickedly as he opened his eyes which were now completely and utterly green. There were no white's of his eyes, his iris wasn't brown but green as was his pupils. "I fare well Empress-" the Green Ranger answered. "-how may I serve you?"

Mistress Chaos grinned. "The Rangers have gotten new powers Green Ranger. They destroyed your Sword of Darkness and I want you in turn to take Lady Kay down to Angel Grove and destroy them."

The Green Ranger bowed as his prison dissolved around him. "As you command."

"Open your hand Green Ranger," Mistress Chaos commanded. "Open your hand and revieve your long lost Dragon Dagger."

The Green Ranger did as he was commanded and soon the familiar weapon was back in his han. He clutched it tight and in a flash he along with Kay- formerly Katherine vanished leaving Mistress Chaos and Threya behind.

"Uh- Grandmother?" Threya asked as she and Chaos returned to the throne room. "Do you think that those two will succeed? Will our plan work?"

Mistress Chaos laughed evilly. "My plan will work of course," she replied with a smirk. "If there was something that your mother excelled at it was being able to turn Rangers and other goody-two-shoes evil."

"But will they be able to win?" asked Threya as the Green Ranger and Kay arrived in Angel Grove park on a fine Monday morning. "I mean the rangers-"

"The rangers are nothing against one of their own," Mistress Chaos snapped. "And they will be completely lost without their dear leader. Also- the Green Ranger nearly destroyed them all once and Kay managed to steal the pink power coin rendering that little pink brat useless..."

"But in the end-"

"It doesn't matter how it ended in the past-" stated Mistress Chaos as her ruby red eyes glowed in anger. "They are evil now and under my control with no memory of ever being good. As far as the two of them are concerned the moment they became evil they stayed evil. With that they can't fail and the Rangers will be history..."


	15. Chapter 15: Zords Returning

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 15: Zords Returning**

Kim had fallen asleep finally in the arm chair that sat underneath her window and still she plagued with and uneasy feeling. She felt as though something important was being taken away- or more to the point something that was being ripped away. But that feeling vanished when she was rudely awoken by her house shaking. 

"Earthquake!" cried Adam from the living room. 

"This ain't no ordinary earthquake," answered Aisha as she stumbled to her feet. 

"No," Kim agreed as they made their way to the living room. "It's Threya."

"Or Mistress Chaos," added Rocky as he, Adam and Billy met up with Kim and Aisha just outside the living room. 

"The Command Centre," Billy began. "We need to get back to it and-"

A roar interrupted Billy and caused him and Kimberly to lock eyes in horror. "Billy," she began slowly. "You don't think…?"

"It couldn't be," stated Billy, answering her unasked question. "It hasn't left the harbour since it lost the ability to be powered and yet…."

"And yet what else makes that sound?" asked Kim her voice trembling. 

Billy opened his mouth to speak when a few notes from a very familiar flute suddenly sounded and then he closed his mouth again in shock. "It's him." Billy stated finally. "Thought I don't know how…"

"Tommy?" asked Adam watching the faces of Kim and Billy closely. 

"As the Green Ranger," answered Billy. 

"With the Dragon Zord," added Kim sadly. 

"The Dragon what-?" asked Rocky. 

"The Dragon Zord," restated Aisha rolling her eyes. "We used to watch it on the news back when we still lived in Stone Canyon. Don't you remember?"

"Oh sure," Rocky assured. "I just didn't think that we would have to face him so soon. And I never thought that we'd have to face his old Zord."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Adam. 

"Right," agreed Aisha. "If we have no Zords, how are we supposed to face him."

"We wouldn't have a chance," stated Billy. "We'd be destroyed."

"We have to get back to the Command Centre," suggested Kim. "Dulcea will no what to do…."

---

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Kim as she stood before Haley and Alpha. "Where did she go?"

"And where are Jason, Zack and Trini?" asked Billy. "Are they with Dulcea?" 

Haley shrugged. "I was working with Alpha on something when the earthquake started and I have no idea where they went…"

"Alpha?" asked Adam.

"I am afraid that I can't say anything rangers."

Billy sighed and strode over to the control and then shook his head. "They're gone," he stated as he turned to look at his friends. "They've gone to Phaedos, there's a record of four signatures leaving not more then an hour ago."

Rocky shook his head in confusion. "Why would they go there?"

"Maybe Jason, Zack and Trini are going to get Ninjetti powers," suggested Aisha. 

"We could sure use their help right about now," agreed Adam as he looked at the online viewing globe. "That Zord looks mighty nasty."

"Oh you don't know the half of it," stated Kim as she sat down on the edge of the control consoles, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked at the viewing globe. "Last time that Tommy was evil he almost toasted our Megazord."

"Our odds have severely diminished since then," agreed Billy. "We don't even have a Megazord."

Haley smiled. "I might be able to help you with that…."

---

The rangers stood on a ridge outside of the Command Centre and for Kimberly and Billy it was like they were young all over again and facing a new foe, Zedd. This time however Adam, Aisha and Rocky were with them along with Haley. 

"Dulcea had Alpha, Trini and I working on these…" Haley began as they watched six large orbs rise from the Angel Grove desert. 

"What are they?" asked Rocky. 

"They're your new Zords," answered Haley proudly. "At least they will be."

"What do you mean 'they will be' Haley?" asked Adam. 

Haley shrugged while Billy studied the floating orbs. "Maybe we have to-"

"You don't think?" asked Kim finishing her friend's sentence watching as Billy shrugged. "One way to find out…" Kim continued as she closed her eyes and concentrated. 

Then before all eyes Kim morphed into her Ninjetti form and then stretched out her hands. Small pink orbs escaped from them and began to surround one of the floating orbs slowly infusing it and transforming it. When she was done, the Crane Zord was flying before them. "Hello girl…" Kim whispered affectionately. 

Wordlessly Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam morphed into their Ninjetti forms, stretched out their hands and before long the Bear Zord, Ape Zord, Wolf Zord and Frog Zords were also standing before them. 

"Well now we have a fighting chance." Rocky stated with a smile. "You guys ready?"

"Hell yeah," confirmed Aisha. 

"Ready as we'll ever be," agreed Adam. 

"What about the last orb?" asked Billy noticing out of the corner of his eye how Kim flinched. The last orb was to be the Falcon Zord piloted by Tommy- but of course they were going to fight their leader and thus, the Falcon Zord would remain non-existant. 

Haley shrugged. "I think the Ninjetti Megazord will work without it."

"Then lets get going," Kim began looking at each of the rangers in turn trying to push down her emotions. "Tommy needs us."

The rangers looked at each other, nodded and called out their powers in turn. 

"Ninjetti Ape Power!"

"Ninjetti Bear Power!"

"Ninjetti Frog Power!"

"Ninjetti Wolf Power!"

"Ninjetti-"

"Kim-" interrupted Haley causing Kim to pause mid-sentence while the rest of the rangers jumped into their newly constructed megazords

"What?" she asked as she glared at Haley. 

Haley looked slightly taken aback at the evil glare in her eyes. 

"Well?" asked Kim. "What is it?"

"Just- just bring him home." Haley muttered. "Tommy's my friend and-"

"And you have nothing to worry about," promised Kim in a steely tone. "This isn't my first time doing this you know."

"I know," Haley assured. "Just-"

"Don't even pretend to understand Haley," whispered Kim coldly and with that she turned her back on Haley. 

"Ninjetti Crane Power!"

And with that, Kim was gone.

---

"Are you ready?" cooed Kay as she sat on the Green Rangers lap within the Dragon Zord. "Are you ready to destroy them?"

"Hell yes," the Green Ranger agreed with a cold note in his voice. "It's been far too long since I taught those brats a lesson."

Kay laughed and threw her arms around him. "So destroy them."

--- 

In their Zords, the Ninjetti Rangers made their way to downtown Angel Grove to confront the Dragon Zord. 

"Everyone ready?" asked Rocky as the Dragon Zord came into site. 

"No…" answered Kim her voice shaking a little. "….but honestly we don't have a choice. This is Tommy we're talking about and we have to defeat the Zord and get him back."

"Then that's the plan," agreed Rocky as he faced down the Dragon Zord. "Let's do this thing."


	16. Chapter 16: On Two Fronts

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 16: On Two Fronts**

Jason, Zack and Trini stood in front of the fire on the ancient temple mount with Dulcea before them. "Within each of us is an animal spirit strong and true-" she began knowingly as she had done to the other six rangers not once but twice. "-to access that power you need to look deep inside yourself and find them." 

With that the three former rangers closed their eyes and waited as Dulcea blew the sacred dust into the fire. It grew with an enormous burst of strength and set its magic into the rangers. The three of them all of a sudden could feel a new power coursing through their veins and they realized that the power of the Ninjetti were within them all along. 

---

The Rangers were losing. The Dragon Zord tossed each of the Ninjetti Zords away as though they were flies. And Kim was getting sick of it. 

"Tommy-" she cried out knowing that he could hear her. "-stop doing this."

"No way."

"Let us help you!" she insisted. "Please."

"He has all the help he can get," answered the accented voice of Kay. 

"He needs our help!" Kim insisted. "He's one of us-"

"That's where you're wrong," argued Kay. "He's one of us now..."

---

Dulcea smiled as the warriors before her were transformed into their Ninjetti forms, although three warriors looked at their new colours in shock. "Zack," Dulcea began as she walked up to the former black ranger now in his Ninjetti form of dark purple. "You are the Otter, playful and honest…." she smiled and moved on to Trini. "Trini, grounded and calm you are the turtle." Trini nodded in understanding and Dulcea moved on to Jason. "Jason you are a leader, and as thus you are the elk, horned lord of the land…" she smiled at him and walked to stand in front of Trini once more. "To be in harmony with the sacred animal spirits is to have the force of the Ninjetti. To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible and with the sacred power you must travel to the monolith and find its secrets."

---

"We need to do something," Rocky stated as the Ape Zord was thrown to the ground once more. "Guys-?"

"I say we take him down," answered Aisha. 

"We can't do that," insisted Billy as he himself was tossed aside by the Dragon Zord. 

"It's Tommy," agreed Kim as she flew around the Dragon Zord. "He's our friend and our leader,"

'And much more...' she added silently to himself.

"Leader or not," began Adam. "He's kicking our buts and we need to protect the city first and foremost." 

"And friends don't do this to other friends," agreed Aisha. 

---

"Can you come with us Dulcea?" asked Trini. 

Dulcea shook her head. "If only I could," she stated sadly. "But my power is bound from the sea to this mount. It has been that way for the past thirteen hundred years and it will remain that way for many more. I will return to the Command Centre to ensure that the other Rangers are alright…."

"….and at the monolith we'll find the way to access our powers?" asked Jason. 

Dulcea nodded as she began to disappear. "You know what you need to do Rangers; your friends are depending on it. Trust yourselves. Let the power guide and protect you…always."

---

"I still don't care," countered Kim as she watched the Ape Zord and Bear Zord get thrown to the ground. "This is Tommy and-"

"-and Tommy's the threat right now," answered Rocky. "We have to protect the city-"

"We also have to get him back," argued Kim.

"What did you guys do the last time you went up against him?" asked Aisha.

---

"Do either of you feel wrong in this colour?" asked Zack as he, Trini and Jason made their way down from the Temple Mount. "I mean- Purple."

"I know what you mean," agreed Trini with a small smile. "Being in Green just seems so wrong."

"That's Tommy's colour," answered Jason, lost momentarily in the thought of going up against the Green Ranger again. "But Orange-"

Trini laughed and took her husband's hand. "I like orange- more then red actually."

"Oh will you two get a room," Zack chastised with a grin as he watched the googly eyes that Jason and Trini were making at each other. "We have a job to do."

---

"Well?" asked Adam noticing that both Kim and Billy were keeping a wide birth from the Dragon Zord. "Guys?"

"We did all that was in our power to incapacitate him," answered Billy sadly.

"Then we need to form the Ninjetti Megazord," stated Rocky knowingly. 

"Then we form it." agreed Aisha. 

---

The three newest Ninjetti Rangers continued to walk through the forest until at last they came to the monolith. They could see the indents of where the mighty stone guardians had once stood. "They fought those things?" asked Zack as they examined the holes left behind. "And they were stone?"

"Stone-ish," corrected Trini. "And yeah, they did."

Jason just shook his head. "I can't believe that- I mean we've fought some tough monsters in our day-"

"Sometimes with powers and sometimes without," added Trini. 

"Right," agreed Jason with a nod. "But still to go up against these guys with no powers-"

"They had the powers of the Ninjetti," Trini corrected. "And with those powers-"

"Anything is possible," interupted Zack. "We know that but nothing will be possible unless we figure out how to morph and get back to Angel Grove."

Jason nodded. "You're right of course," and with that he led the two other original rangers into the monolith. And like their six friends who had come before they came to the centre and found a man waiting for them. 

"Who are you?" asked Zack the man who appeared to be no older then themselves.

"Did your friends not tell you?" asked the Master Ninjetti. 

"You mean you're the Master Ninjetti," began Jason. "You're here to teach us-"

"No," Trini countered as she looked at the wise man before them, "He's here to make us find the power within…right?"

The Master Ninjetti nodded and instructed them to hold hands and look inside themselves. "Let go of hatred," whispered the Master Ninjetti his voice floating around the rangers. "Let go of anger and worry and fear…be all that you can be. Banish limitations, ignore boundaries. Forgive all that needs to be forgiven."

"I forgive myself for passing on my powers," thought Trini. 

"I forgive myself for leaving the rangers," thought Zack.

"I forgive myself for letting the rangers down as a leader," thought Jason. 

---

"Let's form the Ninjetti Megazord," commanded Rocky. 

And as the Zords came together Kim couldn't help but feel as though something was terribly wrong. 'This is Tommy we're fighting,' as she took her place at the centre of the central chamber of the Megazord with Aisha and Billy on her left and Rocky and Adam on her right. 'And he should be behind me,' she continued thinking sadly. 'But he's not….' 

Kim pushed the bottons that were necessary to activate the Dragon Zord even though her thoughts were running away with her. 'This isn't right,' she told herself over and over again. 'This is Tommy, our Tommy...my Tommy...how can we be fighting him again?' Kim sighed and did what she had to do trying to ignore the fact that she had hoped that she would never have to go up against Tommy as an evil Ranger ever again. 'But we never get what we hope,' she thought cynically to herself. 'Do we...'

---

The Master Ninjetti smiled- the three of them were on the same wavelength just as the white and pink rangers had been. He knew that there was something to say when Rangers came to him and forgave the same thing. 'It means that their bond is strong,' he thought to himself. '-and their powers even stronger…'

"Stretch your spirits so that they can soar with the Ninjetti within," coached the Master Ninjetti. "Seek the power, find the power."

Suddenly the three Rangers could feel a power flowing through them. It was moving clockwise around their circle and it built each time it passed between Jason and Trini. Faster and faster the power flowed, a power unlike they had ever experienced. Suddenly and unexpectedly they could hear the sounds of their animal spirits and when they opened their eyes they could see their Ninjetti animals circling them. The forms flowing around them were giving them the power that they needed to morph and were equally grateful for being free. 

"Now…" whispered the Master Ninjetti as he faded away, "You are ready"

---

"They've formed the Ninjetti Megazord," mentioned Kay as she still sat on the Green Ranger's lap. "How pathetic," 

"Right," agreed the Green Ranger even as something in the back of his mind was nagging him. The Megazord before him looked uncomplete and yet he couldn't figure out why. "But that doesn't matter," he added ignoring the nagging feeling. "We'll destroy them anyways."

Kay laughed. "Of course we will," she agreed. "The Dragon Zord is the fiercest Zord ever created, nothing can stop it!"

---

"Okay guys…" Jason began as the powers reached its climax. "It's now-"

"-or never," finished Trini. "We need to morph," 

"Like now," agreed Zack. 

Silently on cue they dropped their hands causing the power that was building to suddenly break- and yet the three of them knew how to harness the power and so they called on it. 

"Ninjetti Otter Power!"

"Ninjetti Turtle Power!"

"Ninjetti Elk Power!"

--- 

"This isn't working," stated Aisha as the Megazord was thrown to the ground. So far, the Dragon Zord was living up to its name. The Ninjetti Megazord could hardly get near it, either it was deterred by it's tail or the missles that it shot from its hand. 

"The Dragon Zord is too strong," Adam stated as he braced himself against the control panel in front of him.

"Anyone have any plans?" asked Rocky looking around. "Cause we need one, desperatly."

--- 

For the first time in many, many years the three original rangers felt the power surrounding them and it became infused with their very souls. All three of them thought the same thing, 'Once A Ranger- Always A Ranger' and then before their very eyes they found themselves still standing in the circle- but morphed. 

---

"I think we should stop fighting," stated Kim thinking back to what Kat had said about how not fighting against Tommy had worked when he had been under a spell by the Machine Empire. "I mean it worked before didn't it?"

Rocky and Adam looked at each other. Of the five rangers who were piloting the Megazord they alone had been on the moon when Tommy had been under that spell. 

---

"This is kinda wrong…" muttered Trini as she looked at her green armour like Ninjetti outfit. "…I mean the power feels so natural but my brain- it keeps saying that-"

"It keeps saying that you should be Yellow?" asked Zack watching as Trini nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Me too," agreed Jason. "But we can't think about this. We have to help our friends."

"And get Tommy back," stated Trini with a nod. "We can't let Mistress Chaos keep her control on him, or Katherine for that matter." 

"So what are we waiting for? The Zack-man is ready to kick some evil buts."

Jason said nothing, he just nodded. And together the three rangers teleported off Phaedos hoping that they would make it back to Earth in time.

---

"Well?" asked Kim, waiting for an answer as they managed to avoid the missiles form the Dragon Zord. "Didn't it?"

"It worked," agreed Rocky with a slow nod. "But-"

"But what?" asked Kim impatiently.

"But Kat took an awfully big risk." Adam pointed out. "And it was her choice."

"I know that," agreed Kim. "And it's mine as well."

And with that, Kim left the Megazord short not one but two Rangers and stood on the edge of one of the taller buildings. "Tommy you coward," she called out catching the attention of the Dragon Zord. "Come down and face me one to one."


	17. Chapter 17: Cavalry

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 17: Returning Rangers**

The seconds ticked by and Kim began to realize to her horror that Tommy wasn't going to come and face her. "Tommy," she called out again. "Get your but down here…" but he didn't answer her directly. The only answer she received what the Dragon Zord using its tail as a whip and slamming the Ninjetti Megazord to the ground.

xxx

Back at the Command Centre; Alpha, Haley and Dulcea could do nothing but watch the rangers get their asses kicked. 'I guess that they're out of practice-' Haley thought to herself. And when Kim jumped onto the roof her eyes widened. '-what does Kim think she's doing?'

xxx

'Ugh-' Kim thought to herself as she prepared to jump back into the Megazord, 'this was a colossal waste of time.'

"Going somewhere Kimmie?" asked the accented voice of Kay causing Kim to turn around. "I thought you came here looking for a fight."

"I didn't come here to fight," Kim replied. "I came here to get Tommy back."

"I'm afraid that the Green Ranger is rather busy at the moment," Kay replied with an evil smile. "So you'll have to settle for me…that is, if you're willing to fight against your 'friend' little Kimmie."

Kim shook her head. "You were never my 'friend' Katherine," she replied. "Not really at least,"

"Why Kimmie," Kay began with a fake pout. "I'm hurt."

"Yeah," Kim muttered as she launched herself at the former pink ranger. "We'll see how hurt you are."

xxx

Meanwhile, three beacons of light were travelling through space- and to Angel Grove in particular. They were at full power, ready to fight and to win.

xxx

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two pinks who were fighting, two reporters were cowering in the stairwell that lead the way down from the roof. "Did you hear that?" asked the camera man, a guy with shaggy brown hair. "Did you hear what the Ranger said?"

"Yeah," the reporter, a woman with long blonde hair agreed. "She said that she came to get Tommy back…you don't think-"

"I think," the camera man confirmed. "We need to get help."

The reporter nodded. "We need to contact the others,"

And then without the two fighting rangers knowing, Cassidy and Devin slipped away to go get help.

xxx

"Kat's pummelling Kim out there," Aisha remarked as Kim was thrown to a near by roof top. "We have to help her."

"We have to help ourselves first," Rocky stated as he tried to think of something. "Does this version of the MegaZord have a power sword?"

"Of course!" Billy remarked as the realization dawned on him. And after pushing a few buttons a power sword appeared in the Megazord's hand. "This should help us,"

And without losing a single beat the Ninjetti Rangers continued their assault against the Dragon Zord.

"You going to give up Kimmie?" asked Kay as Kim struggled to get to her feet.

"Never," she muttered as she stood up. "I'm not going to let you win, not again."

"I've already won Kimmie!" Kay taunted as Kim stood ready to face the former pink ranger once again. "So why don't you just give up."

Kim didn't answer. Instead she just launched herself at Katherine and began to win. Over and over again Kim began to meet Kay's blocks and soon Kim was knocking Kay to the ground.

"Hey did you guys see that?" asked Adam as three shafts of light landed on a rooftop not far from where Kim and Kay were fighting.

"What is that?" asked Aisha as she brought her attention to the roof.

"I-I'm not going to let you win Kimmie," stated Kay as she struggled to get to her feet. "So I- I don't know why you're even tr-trying."

"She's trying because she wants her friend back," said one of the new comers as they jumped to Kim's rooftop. "So how about you turn him over to us."

"And who might you be?" Kay asked as she regarded the newcomers who were dressed in the Ninjetti Ranger outfits but were orange, green and purple.

"Jase?" Kim asked as she came up to the Orange Ranger. "Is that you?"

"Yep…" Jason replied smiling through his helmet.

"What-"

"We'll explain later," answered Zack with a smile.

"But now let's get Katherine and Tommy back-"

"Oh, I don't think so," Kay muttered as she limped forward. "The Green Ranger is mine…"

And with that both the Dragon Zord and Kay disappeared.

xxx

"Aw man," muttered Zack back at the Command Centre. "We miss all the fun."

"But- what happened to you three?" asked Kim. "How-"

"Dulcea took us to Phaedos," answered Trini.

"Yeah," Jason confirmed. "To get in touch with our inner Ninjetti- I'm the elk."

"And I'm the otter," stated Zack.

"And I'm the turtle," finished Trini. "We're Ninjetti Rangers now."

Aisha laughed. "That's amazing."

"We can certainly use your help," agreed Billy.

"That Dragon Zord is tough," muttered Rocky.

"Oh you guys have no idea," Jason stated.

"I think we have an idea," began Adam. "I mean Kim and Billy told us but-"

"The real thing is a lot harder to beat…" finished Trini. "We know."

"Rangers," began Dulcea bringing all their eyes to her.

"Dulcea," Kim interrupted. "We couldn't get near Tommy- we need a plan."

xxx

"This is crazy…"

"No," disagreed the person who was driving the car. "Not so much."

"Oh come on Trent," argued Kira. "What are we supposed to do-?"

"I dunno. But-"

"But this is Doctor O-" Kira interrupted. "I know but still-"

"Still nothing," interrupted Conner who was sitting in the back with Ethan. "We were rangers once just like him and by the looks of things-"

"What looks of things?" asked Ethan. "All we know is what Cass told us."

"Doctor O has gone all green with evil again," interrupted Kira. "We don't need to see anything to know that."

"But what if Cass was wrong," asked Conner.

"I doubt she was," stated Trent. "I mean she's seen the archives, she knows what his morphed form looks like-"

"Do you guys not get it?" asked Kira as they headed onto the exit ramp for Angel Grove. "This is the GREEN RANGER that we're talking about. The first evil ranger in power ranger history and it took a miracle for the original rangers to defeat him the first time- how are we supposed to help!?"

Connor shrugged. "I don't know. But Doctor O is in trouble."

"So we have to try-" agreed Ethan.

"Speaking of trying," Trent began. "Have you found the old Command Centre?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah- the power's unmistakeable."

"So at least we know where we're going," stated Trent. "That's a plus…"

xxx

Hours later the rangers were still no further forward with a plan. Suddenly there was a crash and when they looked into the darkness of the command centre they saw four young adults looking very confused.

"Where are we?" asked the lone female.

"I dunno," answered one of the men. "But it seems to be where we wanted to be."

"Kira?" asked Haley coming forward. "Ethan?"

"Haley?" asked Connor and Trent together.

"What are you-"

"I thought only someone with a power coin could get in here-" interrupted Jason.

"That didn't stop Goldar and Rito from getting in," stated Adam.

"And it certainly didn't stop Ivan Ooze," added Kim.

"Who are you guys?" asked Aisha feeling lost.

"Um- Ninjetti Rangers, these are the Dino Thunder Rangers-" introduced Haley.

"So you're the punks that Tommy had to mentor," said Zack.

"Hey-" stated Kira. "We're not punks…"

"How did you four get here?" asked Haley again.

"We drove," answered Kira. "Cassidy and Devin were on the roof during your last battle and they- kinda heard the pink ranger talking about getting Doctor O back and since they knew about us well they figured that we would want to know that Doctor O's in trouble."

"What trouble is he in now?" asked Ethan.

The rangers just looked at each other wondering how they were to explain.


	18. Chapter 18: So Close

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 18: So Close**

"Well?" asked Ethan. "Isn't anyone going to explain what is going on?"

"We will," Kim assured as she glanced at the four young adults. "But not here-"

"Dulcea-" Trini began. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"I am afraid not," Dulcea stated regrettably. "Go home, get some rest. There are several hours of daylight left on this fine February Monday and Alpha, myself and Haley if she is willing to stay will do all that we can to find Tommy."

--

"So Dr. O's gone all evil again?" asked Kira as Kim made the four Dino Rangers dinner. "Why?"

Kim shrugged. "Who knows," she began as she set the small dining room table silently thanking whatever good karma that she had amassed in the last decade that the other rangers had seen fit to crash for the next little while at their parents. "I mean all of us have been targeted at one time or another."

"Yeah," agreed Conner. "But still- this is Doctor O."

"How'd it happen?" asked Trent.

Kim turned away, clearly uncomfortable, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"But Kimberly-" began Kira. "-Doctor O was our mentor."

"We have a right to know," agreed Conner.

"So what happened?" asked Ethan.

Kim shook her head. "I'm not going to give you all the sorry details."

"But-"

"There are no 'buts' in my house," snapped Kim, glaring Conner down. "I have said that I'm not going to explain and therefore I am not going to explain."

Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent all just looked at each other and wondered what could get the first pink ranger so riled up that she would snap at them like that.

--

A week past by for the rangers and it was a long worry filled week in which there was no sound from Mistress Chaos, Lady Threya, Katherine or even Tommy. Not a single monster attacked Angel Grove; no citizens were harassed by P'Ten warriors. The rangers had some peace; which was a blessing after the first crazy filled days. And still, the rangers were on edge and wanted to do something to alleviate the stress that was building.

"I think that we should have an oscar party…" stated Trini one day as they sat around the park. "It is tomorrow and-"

"And it could be fun," agreed Aisha. "So who's in?"

--

The Oscars were almost over and the rangers were having a blast- all save for Kimberly who felt insanely shaken by the song that was playing. It was from the newest Disney Movie 'Enchanted' and up for best song. Kim could see why….

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on, for only two_

Kim remembered how it felt when her and Tommy were just going out. Those days had seemed so innocent and wonderful despite the fact that they were going up against first Rita and then Zedd.

_So close together and when I'm with you_

_So close, to feeling alive…_

'But we were together,' Kim thought to herself as the music played. 'And that was all that mattered at the time…'

_A life goes by _

Kim remembered how it had felt to receive the offer from Coach Smict

_Romantic dreams will stop_

She remembered how she had felt torn in two. She had wanted to go so badly but she couldn't leave her friends and she couldn't leave Tommy.

_So I bid mine goodbye _

But Kimberly had left Tommy and she had bid her own romantic dreams goodbye.

_And never knew…_

_So close, was waiting. Waiting here with you _

_And now, forever I know…_

_All that I wanted…_

_To hold you…so close_

And things hadn't turned out the way she had expected them to. She hadn't known what she was leaving behind and she hadn't known what she was going towards and Kim knew in her soul that if she had the choice to do it all over again, she wouldn't pursue her gymnastic career. She just wouldn't have done it.

_So close, to reaching, that famous happy end_

'We didn't have our happy ending,' Kim thought sadly to herself as tears welled up in her eyes. 'I sent him that stupid letter…'

_Almost, believing, this was not pretend_

'How could I have done that?' she asked herself. 'How could Tommy ever forgive me?'

_And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come_

'Could he have forgiven me?" asked Kim silently. 'At the lake he was going to tell me…'

_So far, _

_We are, _

_So close…_

The song broke out into an instrumental section and Kim paused to look at her friends. Trini was snuggling into Jason's arms as they sat on one end of the couch; Aisha was leaning on Rocky's shoulder beside them. Billy had the lazy-boy while Zack and Adam sat on the floor in front of him. Connor, Ethan and Trent were sitting in front of the couch while Kira was sitting on Trent's lap. Kim meanwhile was sitting behind them all on the window seat thinking….

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now….?_

'I lost Tommy once,' she thought to herself. 'Can I really afford to lose him again?'

_We're so close, to reaching, that famous happy end_

'But we had our chance…'

_Almost, believing, this was not pretend _

'…and I had to go and ruin things…'

_Let's go, on dreaming, for we know we are…_

'That's it…'

_So close, _

'I have to save him,'

_So close…_

'I just have to go and save him- like he's saved me…'

_And still so far_.

--

"Can I ask a question?" asked Kira as the commercial came on.

"Sure sweetie," said Trini. "What is it?"

"Why was Doctor O kidnapped?"

The rangers looked to each other and finally, Billy decided to answer it.

"We figure that it was for several reasons," answered Billy. "First Tommy is and always has been our leader and the evils that we face seem to think that without our leader we are powerless-"

"Which isn't true-" added Jason as he tried to keep his jealousy down. He had been the leader of the rangers once too and he had done a fine job without Tommy being around. But then the White Ranger had been created and made leader and Jason decided to join the peace conference with Trini and Zack. And Jason knew that his thoughts and feelings were useless and almost without merit, but the way Billy had said 'is and always has been' just rubbed him the wrong way and it brought out a little spark of what the fire of Maligore had been able to cling to so long ago.

"And the other reason?" asked Ethan interrupting Jason's thoughts.

"The other reason is that another one of the early rangers has turned evil too," answered Aisha. "And she well um-"

"She has a history with Kim," finished Trini sadly

Haley shook her head. "Katherine has more then a simple 'history' with Kim-"

"Kim?" asked Kira. "You mean Kimberly Hart, the girl who's house we're at right now?"

"Yeah," Zack confirmed. "That's her…"

"Why do you ask?" asked Trini.

"Uh- she's not here." Kira pointed out much to the other ranger's surprise.


	19. Chapter 19: Missing Pink

Neo-Ninjetti

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 19: Missing Pink**

"What?" asked Adam not sure he had heard Kira properly.

"Not here?" asked Aisha as the rest of the rangers leapt to their feet.

"How can she not be here?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," agreed Zack. "This is her home."

"Why would she leave without informing us?" asked Billy.

"She must have gone after Tommy," suggested Trini.

"By herself?" asked Kira. "Can she do that?"

"Apparently," Rocky stated as he hit his communicator. "Duclea-Kim's missing."

"-again," muttered Haley with a roll of her eyes.

"You mean she's gone off before?" asked Ethan.

"Don't you remember?" asked Kira. "Kimberly's the one who went to Florida-"

Haley shook her head. "No," she began in a quiet whisper. "Kim did more then that, she broke Tommy's heart and she was the only one with him when he got captured and even though she's gone off to face him or find him three times already she can't get through to him-"

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" asked Conner in a whisper as well as the rangers conversed among themselves. "I mean that's not like you-"

"Yeah," agreed Ethan. "Haley you're usually so welcoming."

"Like you were with me," stated Trent.

"So what gives?" asked Kira. "I mean, Doctor O always talked highly of Kim- when he mentioned her at all….I mean, there was no bitterness in his voice when he was narrating the history of the original team…"

"Well uh-"

"We're going to the command centre," interrupted Aisha causing the Dino Thunder Rangers and Haley to look up. "You four stay here in case Kim comes back."

And before anyone could say a word the active rangers were gone with the sun setting.

--

Meanwhile, Kim was wandering along the lake's edge all the while wondering if she was walking the same path that Tommy had walked after she had sent the letter. 'I have to save him,' she stated to herself as she tried to feel any residual energy from when he was taken. 'I have to save him and let him know what happened and I mean really know. I need to make sure that he understands….'

--

Mistress Chaos wasn't happy. "You've failed me," she snapped to both Kay and the Green Ranger. "I sent you both to destroy those Rangers and instead-"

"I just need more power," assured Kay. "Please Mistress-"

"You will have one more chance," Mistress Chaos snapped as she saw her looking glass glow. "And it's by Angel Grove Park right now…"

The two evil rangers turned and saw Kim walking along the water's edge.

"She's searching for you Green Ranger," Mistress Chaos began. "So why don't you bring her here…."

The Green Ranger looked at the looking glass and saw whom Mistress Chaos was referring too. "As you command"

--

"Dulcea," began Jason as soon as they were in the Command Centre. "Kim's-"

"Missing." Dulcea interrupted. "Yes I know. Alpha has located her."

"What?" asked Aisha her eyes widening.

"Where?" asked Trini voicing all their concerns.

--

"Come on Kim…" she whispered to herself as she walked along the edge of the lake. "…concentrate. This is where Tommy was taken. You've been able to track him before- well not you but Billy- but still you can track a ranger when they've been taken into a dark dimension.

--

"The lake?" asked Aisha as Alpha brought up the image of Kim on the viewing globe; "Why in the world would se go there?"

"It is where Tommy was taken," Billy answered. "Perhaps she believes that she can find a clue on where to find him."

"But Billy," began Trini sceptically. "Wouldn't any traces of the portal to a dark dimension or of Katherine's magic have dissipated by now?"

"Of course," Billy nodded. "But there might be something that we have over looked-"

"Regardless," stated Jason as he walked away from the viewing globe. "We have to go get her. She can't go off on her own like that. We're a team."

Adam nodded. "True, but I suppose that she feels guilty…"

Zack shook her head. "Doesn't matter if she feels guilty or not, she knows that we're stronger together then apart."

"Alpha," began Rocky. "Can you teleport us to Kim?"

"Affirmative Rangers…"

--

Kim was walking aimlessly around the spot where Katherine had taken Tommy. 'Come on…' she thought furiously to herself as she stood in the exact spot that Katherine had been standing in. '…find something…'

Then to Kim's utter surprise, she felt a tug around her navel and watched as her world disappeared.

--

"Where is she?" asked Jason worriedly as they arrived at the lake only to find that it was deserted. "Dulcea said that she was here…"

"I don't understand it," commented Adam as he looked around. "We all saw that she was here…"

"But she's not…" Aisha stated.

"Billy," Trini began. "You don't think that Kim could have-"

"No." Billy interrupted shaking his head. "No she couldn't have, there's just no possible way I mean," he paused and looked around. "I don't think- unless she-"

"She could have been taken," Adam stated, voicing what they all had been thinking. "Mistress Chaos or Katherine or even Tommy could have taken her-"

"I hope you're wrong," Rocky muttered as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Because if she was taken that means that we're another ranger down."

--

Meanwhile, Kim found herself in Rita's old dark dimension. She knew who she was because she recognized the archaic decorations that Jason, Zack and Tommy had described to her. "I can't believe it," Kim whispered as she looked around the misty room. "I made it here…"

"Do you really think so?" asked a cold deadly voice from the darkness. "Do you really think that as the weakling you are you would actually be able to come here?"

Kim stopped dead and felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. 'No…' she thought in horror as she began to scan the room with her eyes searching for the speaker of the voice. 'No it can't be….'

"I brought you here," stated the voice as though he had heard her thoughts. "I brought you here because I find it amusing how you're constantly trying to fight for me."

Tears rose unbidden to Kim's eyes as her gaze fell upon Tommy's face as it came out of the darkness. "Why do you keep fighting for me?" he asked, his eyes glowing an evil green.

Kim tried to speak, but she couldn't. She just stared at him and it was as though she was a young fifteen year old girl again facing him for the first time. Despite his short cropped hair she could see the Tommy that she had fallen in love with there.

"Well pink ranger?" he asked coldly. "Cat caught your tongue?"

There was a sting in his words but it was the smirk that really got to her and Kim could feel her lower lip trembling as she began to speak. "You used to call me Beautiful."

"What?" Tommy asked his eyes narrowing. "What did you say?"

"I said that you used to call me Beautiful," Kim stated, her voice louder and her emotions more under control despite the fact that there were tears in her eyes. "And you were my White Knight who rode a White Tiger….how can you fight against your friends?" she asked as a tear rolled down her face. "How can you fight against me?"

"Maybe he can fight against you because you ripped his heart out," suggested Katherine as she suddenly appeared. "I mean because of you, he's never been the same."


	20. Chapter 20: The Game

Neo-Ninjetti

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 20: The Game**

Kim glared at Katherine and any tears that she might have shed vanished. "What do you want Katherine?" she asked no patience in her voice. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because my mistress wants you to see something," she stated with a smirk. "And our beloved Green Ranger was supposed to bring you straight to the palace but it seems that he had other ideas."

Kim's attention went from Katherine to Tommy in a heartbeat and her eyes widened as she once again saw a miniscule flash of brown. It was as though her Tommy, the real Tommy was fighting the spell that had been placed upon him. But unfortunately, Katherine saw the look that she was giving her former boyfriend.

"Oh don't bother thinking what you're thinking," she began with an evil sneer. "Our dear Green Ranger can't be swaying from his evil calling because he doesn't remember anything different."

That caught Kim by surprise. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Kim turned back to Tommy. "You don't remember us?" she asked a feeling of panic rising in her chest, she had been counting on the fact that he would know what had happened to him after Rita's Evil Spell had been broken all those years ago. "You don't remember using the Green Ranger powers for good? You don't remember being torn up inside when you have to give them up not once but twice? You don't-"

"No," Katherine interjected. "No he doesn't remember any of that for our Mistress didn't want him to…" and with that Katherine draped her arms all over Tommy causing a wave of jealousy to roll through Kim. "…but I think that we've done enough talking. Lets go see what Mistress Chaos and her charming granddaughter have been working on…"

--

"What do you think is taking them so long" asked Kira as she paced around Kim's living room. "I mean they've been gone for hours…"

"Relax," Trent stated as he took Kira's hand and forced her to sit beside him. "I'm sure they're just looking."

"Or they could be horribly out numbered by whatever evil minions this Mistress Chaos has up her sleeves," suggested Conner causing Ethan, Kira and Trent to glare at him. "What?" he asked. "Why are you staring at me?

"Come on Conner," Ethan began, "They're out looking for one of their own who went off on her own looking for Doctor O who's like one of our own. Don't you want to be out there searching for him too?"

Connor sighed and slumped down into the arm-chair. "Of course I do- but we have no powers, unlike them. What help could we be?"

"You would be more of a hindrance," Haley assured as she came into the room. "I know that sitting put isn't what you guys do best but-"

Suddenly there was a rumble and the rangers were instantly on their feet. But of course, they couldn't do anything. "This really sucks," muttered Kira as she sat down beside Trent, leaning into his arm for support. "I feel like we should be doing something,"

"I know," he agreed as he rubbed her shoulder. "We all feel like we should be doing something-"

"-once a ranger, always a ranger," muttered Ethan.

Trent nodded. "Exactly," he agreed. "But none of us are stupid enough to go and fight an evil with no weapons at our disposal."

Haley sighed. "If only we could send you guys to Phaedos, I'm sure that the other rangers could use some backup."

Kira glanced at Haley questionly. "Why don't we?" she asked. "I mean, if the rangers need backup and if we could get the power..."

Haley shook her head. "All of the resources in the Command Centre are going into finding Tommy, there isn't enough spare power to send you guys half-way across the universe..." she sighed and shook her head. "...all we can do is hope that what ever trouble the rangers are in they can get out of it."

--

And Haley was right; the rangers were in big trouble and needed help. Lady Threya had sent down a monster that seemed to be called Stonethrower and so far it was living up to its name. The rangers sans Tommy and Kim were fighting in their ranger form by the lake but Stonethrower was using them for target practice.

"This is ridiculous," Trini exclaimed as she dodged what felt like as her hundredth boulder. "How are we supposed to fight something that we can't get near?"

"There's not visible weakness to this monster," Billy agreed as he too dodged a boulder. "I am at a loss to explain what our next course of action should be."

"Well we have to think of something," Zack stated as he struggled to get up.

"This thing is killing us," Adam agreed as he helped the first Black ranger to his feet. "We need help."

"Even if we had Tommy and Kim," Jason began as he joined the gathering rangers. "I don't think we would be able to beat this guy."

Rocky nodded. "We need to regroup,"

"But what about Angel Grove?" asked Aisha as they saw that Stonethrower had lost interest with the rangers and had turned his attention to Angel Grove. "We can't just let that thing hurt or even kill people?"

"We won't be of any good to Angel Grove if we end up dead," Rocky stated. "It sucks, but it's true. We need to get back to the Command Centre."

--

"You see that pathetic Pink Ranger," Lady Threya taunted as Kim beheld her friends teleporting away from the site of the battle. "Even your friends have given up trying to fight us. Why don't you?"

"Yeah Kimberly," mocked Katherine, her accent piercing through Kim. "They've given up."

Kim shook her head. "There is a difference between running away and regrouping." She whirled on the evil trio before her consisting of Lady Threya who looked like her mother, Katherine who was now wearing a deep pink dress tinged with black and Tommy morphed as the Green Ranger. "I'm sure that they're already working on a plan to defeat you."

"Strong words from a weakling," stated a voice from the shadows. "How intriguing….are you that sure of yourself Pink Ranger or are you just stupid."

Kim saw the fear on the faces of Lady Threya and Katherine and she turned around to come face to face with Mistress Chaos. Kim felt herself drowning in the evil glowing red eyes that the evil being before her had. And worse still Kim could feel every fear and doubt rising to the surface as though she had no control.

But then, she saw the evil gleam in the eyes of Mistress Chaos and she knew that that was her power. Mistress Chaos could break down the walls that people had built and could access their deepest fears and doubts.

'But I'm stronger than that,' Kim thought stubbornly to herself as she forced her body to take a bold step towards Mistress Chaos. 'Much stronger than that.'

"You surprise me Pink Ranger," Mistress Chaos stated as she walked around Kim. "I wouldn't have thought that you'd be so bold."

Kim laughed and tried to sound casual. "Well you know, bad guys have never had an effect on me."

"Is that so?" asked Mistress Chaos. "Well then how about a little game,"

"What kind of game?" asked Kim warily as the screams from the citizens of Angel Grove wafted through the looking glass.

"I'm not an unreasonable person," Mistress Chaos continued. "If you defeat Katherine then I will retract my grand-daughters monster,"

Kim's eyes widened. "And if I lose?"

"If you lose then not only will I send down my entire army to destroy your puny little world but I own your soul."

"What-what does that mean?" Kim asked, not liking the sound of that.

"That means that you will become my servant Pink Ranger," Mistress Chaos explained. "You will fall in the ranks of Kay and your dear Green Ranger."

'I could save him from the inside,' she thought frantically. 'If I lose maybe I could save him-'

"Do you accept?" asked Mistress Chaos, wondering if the ranger before her would be so bold as to accept the challenge.

'I could get to him so long as I remember who I am,' Kim thought to herself. 'I could save the both of them,'

"This offer is not on the table for much longer," Mistress Chaos stated as the sounds of crumbling buildings were heard. "What do you say?"

Kim stared Mistress Chaos down and wrangled her fear under control. "Ninjetti Crane Power!" she called out and as soon as her transformation was complete she stood in a ready stance. "I accept."

Mistress Chaos nodded. "Kay," she began turning to her lackey. "Destroy her."

"With pleasure Mistress..."


	21. Chapter 21: Different Shades

Neo-Ninjetti

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 21: Different Shades**

"Dulcea we have to do something," Rocky stated as they watched as Angel Grove was destroyed.

"Our city is being destroyed," said Jason angrily.

"Can't we form the MegaZord without Kim?" asked Trini. "I know they were able to form it without Tommy."

Alpha shook his head. "I am sorry rangers, but if you go against Stonethrower then you will only be able to fight singly."

"I'm not so sure about that," muttered Haley who had been teleported to the Command Centre along with the Dino Thunder Rangers when the Ninjetti Rangers had pulled out of the confrontation at the lake. "If I make some adjustments to the base code…"

"I see what you're doing," muttered Billy as he looked over Haley's shoulder. "Trini," he stated turning to his friend. "A little help?"

"Ethan," Haley said as she looked up briefly. "We need you too."

And so, the four smartest people in the room worked away and rewrote the base codes for the Zords that the Ninjetti had acquired.

--

Mistress Chaos nodded. "Kay," she began turning to her lackey. "Destroy her."

Kay/Katherine smiled wickedly. "With pleasure mistress…" Kay thought that she would take Kim off guard, but the first pink ranger was ready and waiting and as she and Kay battled it out Kim met every blow and dodged every attack.

Lady Threya meanwhile watched with no amusement as a MegaZord made up of the Bear, Ape, Wolf, Frog, Elk, Otter and Turtle appeared in Angel Grove and began defeating the now large Stonethrower.

"Um… grandmother…." Lady Threya began in a quiet voice. "Mistress Chaos?

"What is it?" snapped Mistress Chaos as she turned to look at the looking glass, noticing that the rangers destroyed her granddaughter's monster. "Never mind that- we have more important matters to look at."

With that Mistress Chaos and Lady Threya turned their attention back to the two ladies in pink who were fighting. "Why don't you give up?" Kay asked as she tossed Kim to the ground. "You have nothing left to fight for."

"I'm fighting for my city," Kim muttered as she countered Kay's attack and sent her flying to the ground. "And I'm fighting for my planet….I'm even fighting for you Katherine," Kim continued as she managed to trap Kay's hands behind her back. "You were my friend once,"

"I was never your friend," Kay countered as she broke free of Kim's hold. "I only wanted Tommy- from the very beginning…and now I have him," she finished as she threw Kim against the wall so hard that she demorphed. "And I will always have him,"

"No," Kim winced as she clutched her side. "This can't be happening."

"Oh but it is," Mistress Chaos answered with a laugh as she sent tendrils of dark energy out to Kim. "Soon you will be one of us…."

"NO!" Kim cried out as the tendrils wrapped themselves around her. "Don't do this! Tommy!" she cried, opening her eyes enough to look at the man that she loved once, and still loved. "Tommy! Don't let her do this!"

But it was no use; there was no sign of recognition behind the mask and as Kim squeezed her eyes shut she fought off the dark energy with all her might. 'I will not let her win,' she thought frantically to herself. 'I will not let her win. I will not let her win. I will not let her win. I will not let her win. I will not let her win. I will not let her win.'

And so Kim kept repeating that mantra over and over again as she felt the tendrils fighting to take her memories just as they had taken Tommy's. Yet she refused to let them go, and as they flashed through her mind she found herself reliving the most memorable and special moments with Tommy all over again. She remembered the first time that she had seen him at the youth centre. _He's really cute_ she had told Trini and it was one of those moments when she just knew that she was meant to be with him. She just knew. And she remembered how Tommy had been a sweetheart and rebuilt her model float with Alpha's help.

Kim remembered how on the Island of Illusion Tommy had been the first one to congratulate her when she had defeated her self-confidence issues. _But you've got to Kimberly, try!_ He had told her, and she did. She had seen the fear in his eyes at the prospect of losing her and she hadn't wanted to lose him either- despite the fact that they were only friends at that moment.

And then there had been her worst day ever when it rained and things just kept getting worse and worse. Tommy of course hadn't been phased at all. _How about I walk you home after school?_ He had asked at her locker, Kim had been shocked at his offer. _You know,_ she had said_ anything could happen._ Tommy had just smiled at her. _Hey, I'll take my chances._

--

The rangers had taken a chance on the calculations that Haley, Billy, Ethan and Trini had worked on but in the end the Zords had come together in a way that none of them had expected and they had managed to destroy the evil Stonethrower.

"That was SO cool!" Ethan gushed as the rangers teleported back into the Command Centre. "I can't believe it worked!"

Kira laughed. "I can," she had stated. "With you and Hales and Billy and Trini there was no way that things couldn't have worked."

Conner nodded. "That was some impressive fighting."

"Yeah," Zack agreed as he wrapped his arms around Trini and Aisha. "It was great to be back in action."

"But what about Kim?" asked Trini as she turned away from the group and towards Alpha. "Have you found her yet?"

"I'm sorry rangers," Alpha stated as he looked over the controls. "I haven't been able to find her yet."

"We'll help you Alpha," Billy assured as he came up on the other side of him.

"Yeah," agreed Ethan. "I mean I don't know her- but she's a ranger-"

"And we never leave one of our own behind," Jason agreed.

"So we stay," Kira stated as she leaned against the control panels. "We stay until we find them both."

--

What the rangers didn't know was that Kim was collapsed on the floor of the old palace on the moon with memories floating through her brain. The next memory that came was her memory of their first kiss- she was holding on to each memory as hard as she could and while none of them were leaving her, Kim was even more determined not to let this one go. _We miss you,_ Kim had told him as they stood by the pond in the park. _You were a team long before I showed up_. Tommy had told her with a defeatist look on his face. _Everything will be back to normal before long_. But Kim was just shaking her head, he wasn't understanding what she was saying. _I miss you_. She had said and then he had kissed her and it was the first of many kisses.

Of course, despite the fact that they were a couple things were tough. He wasn't a ranger any more and felt incredibly awkward around the gang. He has a really hard time dealing with them always running off and so he had started out hanging out with them less and less and even transferred to Stone Canyon High for a couple weeks.

But of course he had come back only to have his powers ripped away from him again and Kim had felt the need to compose something to make him understand how important he was to her. _Down the road…we never know what life may have in store._ Kim knew that things changed a whole lot when he came back to the team as the new White Ranger and the leader of the group. Of course, she had been so shocked that he had fainted and the next memory was another one of her more precious memories because it was something out of a fairytale.

_C'mon Beautiful,_ he had whispered to her as he picked her up and she had heard him. _Time to wake up._ And even though she had heard what her dear Tommy had said, she could hardly believe it. _I don't believe it…_ she whispered fully aware that her friends and mentor were watching with captivated interest. _I must be dreaming…is it really you?_ Tommy had smiled. _In the flesh_. And things had gone very well after that- sure there had been monsters and memory erasures and fights but all in all Tommy had always been by her side and that was something that she really appreciated and loved.

_Thanks for being here Tommy,_ she had stated when he was by her bedside when she had woken up at the hospital after falling off the balance beam. _You have no idea how much this means to me._ Tommy had nodded and Kim had thought back to what he had said a few minutes earlier. _You had me really scared,_ he had told her and there was such an honestly and vulnerability in his voice that made her heart reach out to him. _With everything we've been though with Rita and Zedd- this has been the worst_.

But Kim knew as the memories flashed by that the worst was still to come. When the chance of a lifetime had come her way Tommy had been very supportive. _I don't want to lose you Kim_ he had told her at the Command Centre. _But I can't just sit back and watch you give it up. It wouldn't be fair._ And thinking back on it Kim knew that it would have been fair if he had said don't go and she would never have felt angry or hurt or cheated. She wished that they had both fought harder- just like he had fought for her.

_Kim watched through the evil façade as Tommy took off his helmet. "Look at me, look at me Kim," he demanded, the pain and fear in his voice so evident. "It's me…it's me Tommy." There was such tenderness in his voice that Kim could feel the shell of the spell breaking but then there was a sharp accented voice that just snapped the shell back into place_

'I'm not going to let that happen again…' she told herself as she felt the tendrils being pushed away. '…I will not fight my friends. I will not let her win. I will not let her win. I will not let her win.'

And then for Kim it all went dark……


	22. Chapter 22: All the Players

Neo Ninjetti

**Neo Ninjetti**

**Chapter 22: All the Players**

Kim woke up with a start and found herself off to the side of the Command Centre with Trini and Aisha at her side. "Oh thank god," Trini murmured as she wrapped her arms around Kim while Aisha stood up to signal the rest of the gang that Kim was awake. "We thought that we had lost you for a while there."

"Yeah girl," Aisha agreed as she sat back down, giving Kim a fierce hug of her own. "You had some mega dark energy around you when we found you- but it doesn't seem to have done any damage."

"Kim," Jason began as he leaned on the back of the chaise that Kim was laying on. "What happened to you? Why'd you run off?"

Kim was in shock and her brain was playing catch up. The last thing she remembered was her memories flashing before her and that energy trying to wrap itself around her and then all went dark…

"Well?" asked Zack.

"Kimberly?" added Billy.

"He doesn't remember." Kim blurted out thinking back to perhaps the most important thing that she had learnt.

"Huh?" asked Rocky.

"Who doesn't remember?" asked Adam.

"Tommy," Kim explained her voice quivering slightly. "I don't know how or why but he doesn't remember. That's why it has been so hard to reach him. It must have happened after I k- after I confronted him in that alternate dimension that I was pulled into."

"So what do we do now?" asked Kira. "If Doctor O doesn't remember-"

"This isn't the first time that he's lost his memories," stated Adam.

"Yeah," agreed Rocky. "And well-"

Rocky fell silent and the rangers who had been there looked at each other uncomfortably. Katherine some how had managed to break through Prince Sproket's spell and bring Tommy back to them. Kim of course knew that and her steady gaze and steely resolved shocked the lot of them. "I know what she did," Kim began quietly. "But that was years ago, this is now…and I know that if anyone can reach him- we can."

"No," stated Haley as she peered over at Kim, "We can't reach him."

Kim snapped her gaze up to Haley and saw the honest truth in her eyes. "It's not possible," she stated. "It's going to take all of us I-"

"-you have always been the most important thing to him," Haley interrupted as she leaned on her hands. "If he can be reached, it's going to be you who reaches him."

Kim shook her head. "It can't be me- I've tried more than once and failed. It won't work with me…It can't be me…." she paused and bit her lower lip. "I broke his heart." _And mine in the process._ She added silently.

Haley laughed out loud at that. "Maybe," she agreed with a nod. "But his heart belongs to you girl, it always has"

Kim sighed. "I know that…" she whispered as she tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I've always known that…and he knows it too."

That caught the ranger's attention. "What are you talking about?"

Kim turned to Trini who had asked the question. "When I was in that alternate dimension when I saw the recognition in Tommy's eyes, I- well I uh- he asked me what I saw because I had practically screamed at him to look at me and when I did he asked me what I saw and I…well I told him that I saw the soul of the man I loved….and then I kissed him."

"You what?" asked Kira kinda freaked out that someone would actually WANT to kiss her former science teacher.

"I kissed him," answered Kim. "And that's when he put my locket back into my hands-" her hand went to her neck and to her horror she realized that her necklace was gone. "Oh god-" she muttered. "-it's gone again!"

"Maybe Tommy took it," reasoned Rocky. "Maybe that will help him remember,"

"Or not," murmured Dulcea as she drew the rangers attention away from Kim and towards the viewing globe. "He has returned."

On shaky legs Kim made sure that she was the first one in front of the viewing globe. She shook her head as she saw Tommy and Katherine with her head covered wreaking havoc in the park. "He has to be stopped…" she murmured as she held onto Aisha for support. "…we have to get him back."

"But how?" asked Kira. "I mean by the look of things you guys are going to need all the help that you can get."

"Indeed Kira Ford," Dulcea began. "That is true. Ninjetti Rangers, gather here…"

The eight active rangers turned away from the viewing globe towards their new mentor. "I have a task for you eight," she stated with a concerned look in her eye.

"What is it?" asked Aisha.

Kim glanced from the viewing globe to Dulcea. "Is it something to help him?"

Dulcea nodded. "Yes- but it will not be easy."

"What is it?" asked Adam curiously.

"To defeat Mistress Chaos and Lady Threya and to break the spell on both Katherine and Tommy more Ninjetti Rangers will be needed."

"But who?" asked Rocky. "Who else can we get?"

--

"I have a bad feeling about this…" murmured Jason as he stepped into his place in the circle which surrounded the four powerless Dino Thunder Rangers "…I mean, this can't be a good idea."

"It's the only idea we've got," Trini stated as she took her husbands hand, watching out of the corner of her eye as the other rangers did the same. "And we need the help."

"That's for sure," agreed Zack who was beside Trini. "But the question is will this work?"

"I believe so," answered Billy who was beside Zack. "If we can pull out the necessary power to transform our zords then it should be a relatively unproblematic matter of following the same procedure to pull out the needed power for them to transform."

"To transform they need an animal spirit right?" asked Kim as she took Billy's hand. "What if they don't have one?"

"We're right here you know," stated Kira as she glared at Kim. "We can here you."

"I don't think that Dulcea would be having us do this if they didn't have the power inside them," muttered Adam as he took Kim's hand.

"Right," agreed Rocky as he took Kim's hand. "I mean- we need all the help we can get."

"And this should be a snap," Aisha stated as she took Rocky and Jason's hand completing the circle around the four Dino Thunder Rangers. "A walk in the park."

"I am afraid," began Dulcea as she looked down upon the rangers. "I am afraid that it will not be so easy. On Phaedos the emergence of power was completed because of the unique magnetic sphere which surrounds the planet. Phaedos is on one of the powerful morphin lines which criss-cross the galaxy while Earth is not. Therefore Rangers, this will be a difficult and painful process for both you and the young rangers."

"We're ready," assured Trent as he grasped Kira's hand.

"Right," agreed Conner as he took Kira's other hand.

"What ever we can do to help," stated Ethan as he took Trent and Conner's hand completing the inner circle.

"And we have to help Doctor O," Kira said as she squeezed Trent's hand a little terrified at what was to come. "So, let's get started already."


	23. Chapter 23: Final Showdown I

Neo-Ninjetti

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 23: Final Showdown I**

The pain was more intense then Kim could have ever imagined. She was tapping into the very essence of her Ninjetti powers in the hopes of drawing out the dormant power within Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent. But in doing so she was putting her mind, body and soul through excruciating pain…the only thing that was keeping Kim holding on is the knowledge that she was sharing this pain with her fellow rangers and friends and that the four younger rangers in front of her were probably feeling a thousand times worse. 'Not to mention,' Kim thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes as tight as she could. 'We're doing this to save Tommy….and I would be willing to die to save Tommy…..so this isn't all that bad…."

And then, suddenly the power broke and Kim's eyes snapped open. Before her and before them all stood four new Ninjetti Rangers. One was in peach and had the emblem of a small bird on the chest; one was in grey with the image of a slightly larger bird in the chest. One was in a blueish/purple practically indigo colour with a fox emblem on the chest and the last one was in maroon with a rearing lion on the chest.

"Newest Ninjetti Rangers," began Dulcea quietly. "Step forward."

The circle broke between Kim and Rocky and the four new rangers stepped forward to stand before their new mentor. Indigo stood beside Peach who stood beside Grey who stood beside Maroon and Dulcea nodded to each of them in turn.

"Ethan," she began as he pulled down the Indigo hood that was covering his face. "You are astute and sharp and therefore will call on the power of the fox…."

The peach hood came down next and Dulcea spoke again. "Musical and full of Joy, Kira you are the winged sparrow…."

Next was the grey hood and Dulcea continued on. "All seeing and artistic, Trent with your sense of the big picture you shall call upon the raven."

And finally, the maroon hood came down and Dulcea finished. "And Conner, brave and true you are the Lion, king of all beasts."

She paused and watched as the rest of the Ninjetti rangers formed two lines behind the four newest additions to the team. "The power of the Ninjetti comes from your souls young ones so never doubt that. You must be in harmony with yourself and each other to rescue Tommy….and although the task seems insurmountably know that to those who posses the power-"

"Anything is possible," finished Kim, catching Dulcea's eye.

"Indeed…." Agreed Dulcea.

"Ai ai ai ai ai!" cried out Alpha as he looked at the viewing globe. "Tommy and Katherine have stepped up their attack."

"Then there's not a moment to lose," Jason stated as he looked to the faces of the ten other rangers who were looking towards him. "Let's go."

"Ninjetti Ape Power!"

"Ninjetti Bear Power!"

"Ninjetti Frog Power!"

"Ninjetti Wolf Power!"

"Ninjetti Crane Power!"

"Ninjetti Otter Power!"

"Ninjetti Turtle Power!"

"Ninjetti Elk Power!"

"Ninjetti Sparrow Power!"

"Ninjetti Fox Power!"

"Ninjeti Raven Power!"

"Ninjetti Lion Power!"

--

The rangers weren't the type of people who went for theatrics, but because of the evil energy that was being emitted Dulcea, Alpha and Haley couldn't get the Ninjetti rangers into the vicinity of Kay and the Green Ranger and therefore they had to walk from the park beyond. Jason let the charge with Rocky on his right and Conner on his left. On Rocky's left was Trini followed by Adam, Kim and Zack while Ethan was on Conner's right followed by Aisha, Billy, Kira and Trent, and they were afraid.

"Do you think we can do this?" Kira asked Trent warily.

"I know we can…" Trent assured as he took her hand.

"This just seems so much bigger then all the battle's that we've ever fought before." Kira admitted. "I just, I feel like we've all been really lucky before and I just- I don't want to lose you Trent…you mean far too much to me."

Trent smiled and squeezed her hand. "I should mean a lot to you, I am your boyfriend…"

Kira sighed. "I know, but that's not what I was talking about….."

"What are you talking about?" he asked but Kira couldn't give the answer that he knew was coming. The twelve Ninjetti Rangers arrived at the Angel Grove Lake where the Green Ranger and Kay were terrorizing the innocent bystanders who were not so fortunate to escape.

"Whatever happens," Trini whispered as she appeared behind Jason as the line collapsed into a wedge. "Know that I love you Jase."

"I love you too Trini," Jase whispered back as he gripped his wife's hand.

"Kay," muttered the evil Green Ranger. "We have company."

"Oh?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she lifted a young woman up into the air with her powers. "This should be fun…"

"Leave her alone!" cried out Kim as she stepped forward. "Why don't you pick on someone who does have the power?"

Kay laughed and dropped the girl that she had just lifted into the air with her powers. "Back again?" she asked with a wicked grin. "I'm going to destroy you this time Pink Ranger, be assured of that…"

"Not if I destroy you first," Kim countered, for the moment not caring in the slightest that Katherine was under a spell. And so, Kim launched herself at Katherine just as Tommy launched himself at Jason- a deep seeded hatred fuelling him. And at the exact same time many P'Ten warriors appeared out of thin air and surrounded the remaining rangers.

"There's so many of them…" remarked Kira as she backed up, running into Ethan.

"I calculate that there are twenty of them to each of us," stated Billy.

Zack shook his head. "I don't like those odds, but we have to fight."

And with that the ten remaining Ninjetti Rangers engaged the P'Ten warriors while Kim fought Katherine and Tommy fought Jason.

--

"Bro!" Jason stated as he blocked one of the Green Ranger's punches. "Don't do this… this isn't you!"

"Oh but it is…" the Green Ranger replied in a voice that wasn't his own. But even as they fought, Jason could see a glint of silver around the neck of his adversary and it gave him the hope he needed to continue fighting.

--

"I just don't understand you," crooned Kay as she landed behind Kim grabbing her arms in the process. "You're fighting for a worthless cause,"

Kim struggled against her bonds and saw the Green Ranger knock Jason to the ground- only this time her friend- the man who had been the brother that she never had- did not get up again. Frantically she looked around and saw that Trini was already down for the count and that the four newest members of the Ninjetti Order were down as well. One by one she watched with horror as her friends and comrades fell to the P'Ten warriors not because of a lack of strength- but because they were simply out numbered. And while she had no idea if any of them were dead or not- by the end, all of them had demorphed and Kim knew that that wasn't a good thing.

"You see?" asked Kay as she let Kim go. "It's hopeless.'  
With a surge of hatred Kim whirled around in a Tornado kick and caught Kay right in the jaw. The second pink ranger went flying into a tree and crumpled to the ground- unconscious at last. It was then that Kim realized that the Green Ranger was coming towards her and despite the fact that he couldn't remember a thing; Kim knew that she had to try.

"Tommy!" she cried out, causing the advancing Green Ranger to pause. "I know that you don't have any of your memories anymore and I know that it can be hard to understand things when you don't know who you are and you don't know what's happening but please Tommy, you have to remember,"

But it appeared that the Green Ranger had not heard her. Instead, he pulled out his dragon dagger and pointed it at her as a deterrent, but Kim was not to be frightened off. She demorphed of her own accord and prayed that the power she held would be enough to do the impossible. "Please Tommy," she begged as he continued to advance. "You're not evil. I know you're not. Mistress Chaos may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me…it always has Tommy and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner."

He was still advancing, and Kim stood her ground despite the fact that she was trembling with fear. "Please Tommy!" she cried out. "Fight the evil inside you. You're the winged lord of the skies and he can't be tied down by anything…."

There were tears in her eyes as the Green Ranger continued to advance. But then, the strangest thing happened. For a moment he faltered in his step as though he was remembering something- anything- or was unsure at what he was doing. The next moment he dove at her and caused her to crash to the ground.

Startled Kim looked up and saw a large energy bolt streak through the Green Ranger and then she watched as he crumpled to the ground.


	24. Chapter 24: Final Showdown II

Neo-Ninjetti

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 24: Final Showdown II**

A scream pierced the air and it caused the advancing P'Ten warriors to stop. The cry was so anguished and sounded so heart-broken that even their evil, twisted minds knew that the woman in pink before them was in great pain.

After the cry, a cackle sounded and Kim got to her feet and saw Kay advancing towards her. Pain and anguish and hate over took all of Kim's sense and she called forth her old Power Bow and let lose a bolt which struck Kay in the right shoulder, causing just enough pain to make the second pink ranger forget what her objective was, and fall to the ground in pain.

"Tommy," Kim whispered as she fell to her former boyfriend's side and cradled him in her arms. He was no longer morphed as the Green Ranger, he was just Tommy- her Tommy and he was deadly still. "Tommy…" she whispered again, her voice filled with panic as she hoped for some sort of reaction but was getting none. "Tommy….?"

There was a cough and to her utter relief Kim saw Tommy open his eyes and instead of glowing green- they were once again the chocolate brown that she had learned to love. "H-here…" he croaked out weakly. "…I'm here….it's--it's me…."

"Oh," Kim sobbed as a tear ran down her face, and a wave of relief washed through her as she saw that he was there. "What did you- why did you…."

Tommy smiled weakly as he looked up at the tear-streaked face of the woman he had loved once- and still loved- he realized with a sharp jolt. "Why did you do that?" she asked again her voice quivering with emotion. "How could you do _that_?"

Tommy's smile faltered as he reached up to touch her face. "I- I hade to save you…" he whispered as he watched Kim clutch his hand and hold it to her face, "…I hade to save you…one last time…."

And with that, Tommy felt all his strength fade away. His eyes closed and his body went limp and for a moment Kim was in utter shock. But the moment passed and the reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She realized, as her heart broke into a million pieces that she had just lost the only man whom she had ever loved and who in turn had loved her back- despite her occasional shallowness and ditzy moment.

"N-no…" she whispered shakily, her voice breaking. "Please," she begged as she cradled him tighter to her body. "Please Tommy don't leave me…" tears were falling from her eyes and she had to focus on taking deep breaths in order to stop herself from lapsing into heart-wrenching sobs. "…you can't leave me. You just can't…" continued Kim as though she could talk him back to her. "I need you," she stated her voice breaking completely. "I-I can't do this without you….I can't lose you…."

But it was too late. He was gone and Kim knew that it was over. She had thought when she called it off that that was the most heart-breaking moment of her life, but more than a decade later when fate pulled them together and apart once more she knew that this was the most heart-breaking moment of her life because she knew that he was dead and that only a miracle could bring him back.

And it was more than her fragile heart could bear….

"Well, well, well…" murmured a familiar voice causing Kim to look up and gaze upon Lady Threya who had come to inspect the battle. "Isn't this a surprise?"

"Indeed it is," agreed a much shadowing looking figure whom Kim knew to be Mistress Chaos. "The Green Ranger dead….all the Ninjetti Rangers dead….and the little wingless bird the last to survive."

"Wh-what do you want now?" asked Kim even as she began to call on her powers.

Mistress Chaos's evil red eyes glinted in the dying sunlight. "I want to control everything," she stated simply. "And it will start here and now…"

Before Kim could react she watched as Mistress Chaos reached out her hand to the fallen Kay and pull out all the tainted pink energy from her, leaving Katherine behind in torn dancewear. Lady Threya chuckled but was silenced when Mistress Chaos turned on her too.

"No!" Threya called out. "Grandmother no!"

But it was no use- Mistress Chaos absorbed all of the power from her granddaughter and grew a hundred fold. Kim however was paying them no attention; she was focussing deep within her self and drawing out every shred of power that she could muster. What for- she had no idea- she was on auto-pilot consumed by her grief and in her grief she did not notice when Mistress Chaos launched a wave of dark energy towards her and everything, intent on wiping them all from the face of the planet.

--

It was the silence that startled Kim out of her meditation. She opened her eyes and saw that not only was Tommy still dead, but that their entire world had been destroyed and that she now was utterly alone. Shocked and more than a little scared Kim looked around at the barren desert, the reality of the situation dawning on her. 'Oh god-' she thought with horror as she saw nothing but sand dunes to the horizon. 'She destroyed everything… absolutely everything….'

Trying to fight down the panic that was threatening to rise she brought her communicator up and tried to hail someone- anyone. "Dulcea?" she asked as she tried to raise the Command Centre, getting nothing but interference. "Alpha? Haley? Are you out there? Is anyone out there?"

No one was out there- no one returned Kim's call and with tears in her eyes Kim brought her gaze back to Tommy. He looked peaceful, as though he was sleeping and yet Kim knew the truth. He was dead and gone as was her entire world and Kim was at a loss at what to do. She sat like that for a long while and then suddenly memory of lyrics to a song and a melody long forgotten floated to the front of her mind and barely being able to stop herself she began to sing- holding the limp body of Tommy in the process.

"Down, the road..." she began her voice hoarse and scratchy. "We'll never know, what life may have ahead..." Kim paused swallowing and took a deep breath singing her beloved song so much slower then she had in the past. "...winds of chance..." she continued shakily. "...will rearrange, our lives more, then before..." Kim paused and looked down at her beloved Tommy who looked as though he was just sleeping and for the first time she realized how true those words really were. Fifteen years previous they had meant that Tommy was losing his Green Ranger powers for good and now they meant that he was dead.

"But you'll never stand alone my friend-" Kim continued her voice warbling uncertainly. "Memories...never die..." she sang pausing momentarily as she looked away. All the time that she had spent apart from Tommy couldn't have prepared her for this. She knew that one day she'd never be able to see her beloved Tommy again but even after she had left him for good she took some solace in the fact that he was still out there- alive and fighting.

When he had been fighting in Reefside she had followed every news story and recognized the fighting style of the Black Ranger instantly. And though the battle had been short, she had been proud at how well the four former Dino Thunder Rangers had fought together- despite the fact that they had lost in the end. Tommy had been a good teacher to them, just as he had been to her. But now to see him lying in her arms dead- well it was too much for Kim to bear, especially since he died protecting her all things.

"And in our hearts..." she continued her voice breaking completely. "…you'll always live...and never say-"

Kim paused her voice cracking and tears rising to her eyes. "And never say..." she tried again but she couldn't, she just couldn't say it and so she just dissolved into tears again. She couldn't finish the song ti was too painful, far too painful; and so Kim just held him, rocking him back and forth to wrapped up in her grief to notice anything at all.

"...and...never...say...goodbye." a voice finished causing Kim to freeze in place.


	25. Chapter 25: Mending the Heart

A/N- For those of you who were worried- this should ease your worry somewhat. :D

* * *

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 25: Mending the Heart**

"...and...never...say...goodbye." a voice finished causing Kim to freeze in place. She slowly lowered the still body of Tommy to the sandy ground her heart skipping a beat. Then when she looked at his facing thinking that it wasn't possible she was amazed to see his brown eyes, his beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. "Kim-" he began his voice hoarse and weak. "I-"

Kim didn't let him say another word. Instead she kissed him- gently, passionately and frantically. It was so much different then the kisses they had shared back in High School and it was so much different then the desperate kiss when she was trying to get through to him. This kiss was perfect and when she finally pulled back they were both breathless.

"Kim-"

"I thought- I thought I'd lost you..." she stated as her eyes filled up with tears again. "I've already lost everyone else."

"What?" asked Tommy unsure of what she meant. "What are you talking about?" Tommy watched as her eyes fell to the sand and that's when he noticed that everything around him, everything as far as the eye could see was sand. "Kim..." he began again in shock as he manoeuvred himself into a sitting position. "What happened here?"

Kim sobbed and allowed herself to be taken into his arms. "It was Mistress Chaos," she explained as he rubbed her back. "After you di-died she called on her powers and I was already calling on mine to-to…oh I don't know what I was going to do but the silence shook me and when I opened my eyes I was confronted with nothing…"

Tommy nodded slowly in understanding and still held her. "So," he began as he looked around. "It's just us then..."

Kim nodded into his shoulder. "Just us," she whispered.

"In the whole world?"

Again she nodded. "I assume so," she answered as she pulled away from him. "I mean I haven't left your side but it certainly doesn't look very good."

Tommy sighed. "Then what do we do?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted with a solemn sigh. "There's nothing left."

"This is all my fault-" Tommy stated as he shook his head.

"No," Kim insisted as she saw the guilt that was creeping into his eyes. "It's not."

"I was captured and turned evil- again!" Tommy pointed out as he looked her in the eyes. "How can this not be my fault?"

"It's not your fault," she insisted once more.

"Yes it is." Tommy argued.

"Tommy-" Kim began, biting her lower lip. "-you can't-"

"I can't forgive myself for what I've done..." he stated solemnly as he looked away from her. "…nothing can change that."

She shook her head and gently turned his face so that he was once again looking at her. "It doesn't matter if you can forgive yourself," Kim whispered softly. "I forgive you."

"What?" asked Tommy suddenly confused at what Kim could be referring to. "What could you possibly forgive me for?"

"I forgive you-" Kim repeated. "On Phaedos? When we had to forgive something- I forgave myself for leaving Angel Grove, my real dreams and my obligations to the rangers. I also forgave myself for sending that STUPID letter which-"

"Was a lie-" finished Tommy much to Kim's surprise. "I know. I heard you. When I was under the spell I heard you...but I don't remember why you sent it…."

"I was alone and confused," Kim answered sadly. "You had your own life and I was living my dream- but it wasn't all that it cracked up to be and I dunno- I heard from Billy that you and Kat were really hitting it off and even though I wanted to come back I felt that I couldn't and I felt as though I was holding you back by keeping you..." she explained all her words coming out in a rush. "...so I wrote the letter thinking that if I couldn't come back and I couldn't be with you then I couldn't ruin your life. And I dunno- a part of me was hoping that you'd come after me. Honestly I thought that you would. I thought that you would teleport over and tell me that you couldn't let me go...but you never came."

"I was hurt." Tommy answered finally. "No- I was destroyed. The way that you had phrased that letter Kim I thought-"

"I know what you thought..." she interrupted standing up abruptly. "...and I was an idiot for thinking that you would actually come and-"

"Hey now," he interrupted. "I thought that I was doing what you wanted. Staying away seemed like the best thing to do at the time I mean honestly when you right someone a 'Dear John' letter usually it's for real. You can't blame me for not being a mind reader."

"I know- but I thought you would never let me go." Kim stated quietly. "I thought that you loved me...I thought that you would always love me...guess I was wrong."

"Who says you were wrong?"

Kim's heart skipped a beat. And she couldn't say anything at all.

"I never stopped loving you," Tommy confided watching as a thousand emotions ran over Kim's featured. "I never stopped loving you," he repeated. "Do you know that?"

Kim said nothing but leaned in for another passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she felt her heart fluttering a mile a minute inside her chest. "I know it now…and I never stopped loving you either…"

They kissed again but this time it was Tommy who pulled back to wrap Kim into a tight, almost bone crushing hug. "I've missed you…" he whispered.

"I miss you too," she whispered back as she held on to him as though her life depended on it. "But it's too late."

"Kim,"

"Look around you," Kim interrupted as she pulled back. "Look at the world Tommy. It's been destroyed. Our friends are gone. Our families are gone. The world is gone…."

Tommy fell silent and just held her as the body-wracking sobs returned. Finally, when Kim quieted down again, Tommy spoke. "Do you think we can fix this?"

"Fix this?" asked Kim as she looked up at him. "Fix this how?"

"Like we did with Zordon," Tommy explained. "We called on the power and-"

"-and there was six of us then," she pointed out. "Now there's only two."

"Two heads are better than one."

Kim laughed despite herself. Tommy had always been able to make her laugh no matter the circumstances. "That's true…" she agreed with a smile. "Two heads are better than one."

"Then we can fix this." Tommy stated confidently.

Kim sighed. "I don't see how."

"To those who possess the power-" he began with a raised eyebrow

"-anything is possible," finished Kim with a sigh. "But still Tommy-"

"We have to try." Tommy insisted with a smile. "We have the power to bring the world back and I want it back so that I can live my life with you."

That caught Kim off guard "What are you suggesting?" she asked, her heart knowing what he was asking but her mind not daring to believe it.

"You know what I'm suggesting."

Kim shook her head; her suspicions confirmed "We hardly know each other-"

"We knew each other once." Tommy pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to impress upon her how serous he was. "And think about it Kim, the feelings are there--you do love me-"

"Yes." Kim assured as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Yes I love you Tommy- more than ever. More than I ever thought possible, even after all this time…."

"And I love you." Tommy continued as he stroked her beautiful brown hair.

"So if we get out of this," Kim began tentatively.

"When," interrupted Tommy sharply and insistently. "When we fix things…"

"If," Kim repeated as she caressed her face. "We of all people know that nothing is certain…."

Tommy shook his head. "Love is certain," he insisted. "My love for you is certain. Your love for me is certain. And I am certain that love is the most powerful force in the universe…"

Kim blushed slightly. "When did you become such a poet?"

"Who knows," Tommy replied with a glint in his eyes. "But if we get out of this and stop Mistress Chaos…Kim, will you marry me?"

Kim paused considering the question. There was so much uncertainty and she didn't want to commit herself to one thing and then have to face another reality. But then again- this was Tommy she was thinking about and she loved him more than anything.

"Well?" Tommy asked, watching the uncertainly float across her eyes. "Kimberly?"

Kim leaned forward and kissed Tommy passionately as though it would be for the last time. "Of course I'll marry you Tommy," she whispered huskily as she held onto his broad shoulders. "I've always known that I'd marry you…."

Tommy just smiled and let the irony of her last statement vanish. "I love you."

"I love you Tommy…." Kim replied with a quiver in her voice and Tommy could see the fear in her eyes. "…Tommy, I'm-"

"Shh Beautiful," Tommy soothed as he lovingly traced her jaw line with the back of his hand. "Just trust me."

"I trust you," Kim assured as she took his hands. "I trust you with my life…"

And with that they closed their eyes and called upon the power that they knew could make anything possible.


	26. Chapter 26: Changing Destiny

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 26: Changing Destiny**

They called on their powers and then something went wrong. Kim knew the instant that the wrongness appeared and she didn't know what to do about it despite the fact that she knew what was wrong. 'We don't have enough power to restore the planet to its previous state…' she thought frantically to herself as she could feel their power ebbing away into a maw of darkness. '…but we have to have the power,' she reasoned. 'Love is the greatest force in the universe.'

_'Kimberly?'_ asked Tommy, his voice resounding inside her head. _'Something's wrong…we don't have enough power.'_

_'I know.'_ Kim answered silently. _'I know- what can we do?'_

But there didn't seem to be anything that the two power rangers could do. It didn't seem that the love they shared was going to be enough to save their entire planet and they were both heartbroken as they saw in their minds eye that nothing was changing around them. Then suddenly, Kim realised in a heartbeat that while they couldn't use their powers to restore life, they might be able to turn back time to before the world was destroyed and save everyone that way.

_'Tommy…_' Kim thought as she gripped his hands tighter. _'…we have to turn back time, it's the only way to save our world. We don't have the strength to restore it but we can go back to before this happened.'_

_'Before I got turned evil?'_

Kim shook her head although it happened not physically, but mentally. _'No,'_ she answered sadly. _'We'll probably only be able to go back to the final showdown with Katherine and yourself as the evil Green Ranger.'_

_'Will we remember?'_ he asked, and with that question Kim felt her heart break.

_'I hope so,'_ she answered truthfully although she knew that if she had to give up the memory of Tommy proposing to her to save the world then it would be worth it.

_'Then let's do this…'_

And so, Kim and Tommy reached deep into their power to turn back the clock. In their minds eye they could see two great spirits leave their bodies- a white falcon from Tommy and a pink crane from herself. Together, the two birds flew not only around themselves but clockwise around the planet as well. This action caused the Earth to spin backwards like their enemies had done in the past. Tommy and Kim only had to maintain the power level for a couple of minutes, but they both felt the Ninjetti Powers begin to falter in strength and therefore they both dug into the reserves of their lifeforce to ensure that their plan would succeed. And as their world exploded into light- they could each hear the admission of the other that they loved the other more than anything.

--

"You just don't understand you," crooned Kay as she landed behind Kim grabbing her arms in the process. "You're fighting for a worthless cause,"

Kim struggled against her bonds and saw the Green Ranger knock Jason to the ground- only this time her friend- the man who had been the brother that she never had- did not get up again. Frantically she looked around and saw that Trini was already down for the count and that the four newest members of the Ninjetti Order were down as well. One by one she watched with horror as her friends and comrades fell to the P'Ten warriors not because of a lack of strength- but because they were simply out numbered. And while she had no idea if any of them were dead or not- by the end, all of them had demorphed and Kim knew that that wasn't a good thing.

"You see?" asked Kay as she let Kim go. "It's hopeless.'

With a surge of hatred Kim whirled around in a Tornado kick and caught Kay right in the jaw. The second pink ranger went flying into a tree and crumpled to the ground- unconscious at last. It was then that Kim realized that the Green Ranger was coming towards her and despite the fact that he couldn't remember a thing; Kim knew that she had to try.

"Tommy!" she cried out, causing the advancing Green Ranger to pause. "I know that you don't have any of your memories anymore and I know that it can be hard to understand things when you don't know who you are and you don't know what's happening but please Tommy, you have to remember,"

But it appeared that the Green Ranger had not heard her. Instead, he pulled out his dragon dagger and pointed it at her as a deterrent, but Kim was not to be frightened off. She demorphed of her own accord and prayed that the power she held would be enough to do the impossible. "Please Tommy," she begged as he continued to advance. "You're not evil. I know you're not. Mistress Chaos may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me…it always has Tommy and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner."

He was still advancing, and Kim stood her ground despite the fact that she was trembling with fear. "Please Tommy!" she cried out. "Fight the evil inside you. You're the winged lord of the skies and he can't be tied down by anything…."

There were tears in her eyes as the Green Ranger continued to advance. But then, the strangest thing happened. For a moment he faltered in his step as though he was remembering something- anything- or was unsure at what he was doing. And in that moment, Kim remembered too. She remembered how Tommy would save her life, and how Mistress Chaos was going to destroy everything. And knowing that there wasn't a moment to lose, Kim called on her power. "Ninjetti Crane Power!" and once she was morphed she used the sacred power to blast Kay to the ground before she could loosen the energy bolt that was meant for her.

Kay lay on the ground and as Kim looked around her, she knew that she had the power to restore her friends. Drawing on not only the sacred-power but her own life force as well she blasted the P'Ten warriors with a bright flash of light causing them all to vanish, and she sent as much energy as she could into the fallen rangers, healing them and restoring them to health as well. Then, with the last of her energy spent, she felt herself demorph and fall to the ground. And as her world dissolved into darkness she could hear Tommy calling out her name.

--

But Kim didn't find herself in darkness. Instead she found her self surrounded by the brightest white light which reminded her painfully of the light that Tommy had descended from when he had become the White Ranger. 'What's going on?' she asked herself silently as she looked around. 'Where am I?'

"Kimberly?" asked a voice causing Kim to peer into the white light and she was shocked at who she saw.

"Zordon?" she whispered as she saw a man standing before her. "Is that you?"

The man nodded. "Yes Kimberly."

Tears rose to her eyes. "Zordon. What are you doing here? I thought that you had, that you were-"

Zordon smiled. "It's good to see you again too."

"What happened?" Kim asked thinking back to what she had heard about the final battle against Rita, Zedd and the other evil empires that had attacked earth in those first few years. "How are you here?"

"I am a part of the morphing grid now Kimberly," Zordon explained and Kim felt her heart stop as though she knew what he was going to say next. "As are you."

"What?" she asked the horror and panic coming back. "P-part of the morphing grid? What does that mean? I'm not dead am I?"

Zordon said nothing and Kim felt all the colour drain from her face. "No. No, that's not possible. I can't be dead. I just- can't."

"Death is a relative thing Kimberly,"

"I don't care." Kimberly stated her lower lip trembling and tears rising to her eyes. "I don't want to be dead. I can't be dead. I just found- and now…" she sobbed and fell to her knees. "It's not fair…this isn't fair." She looked up at the man that was standing before her, the intergalatic being that was a father figure and a mentor hoping that he would be able to do something- or anything. "Can't you do something? Anything?"

Zordon just shook his head. "I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" she snapped angrily. "Do something. You have the power…." Then the reality of the situation hit her. "Dead…I'll never see my Tommy again….its not fair! I was only trying to ensure that he could lead the rangers- I never meant to get myself killed….oh god," she cried. "Zordon, you have the power…"

"No Kimberly," he assured. "I do not."

"Then why are you here?" she screamed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to remember that for those who are Ninjetti- anything is possible."

And for Kim that was like a bucket of cold water and she pulled her hands away from her face. "You- you mean, I can fix this?" she asked in a shaky voice. "How do I fix this?"

Zordon just smiled. "Find your heart," he stated. "And you'll find the way," he paused and for a moment she could have sword that he winked. "After all Kimberly, you gave up your life force to save your friends. It was a noble sacrifice that you did without a moment of thought and because of that, the morphing grid- which is a sentient entity- has decided to help you save yourself."

--

And then it was as though Kim was looking outside herself. She could see herself being grabbed by Kay and she could see the moment that her spirit had returned to the past for at that moment the Green Ranger faltered in his step and Kim could see the powers of the evil Green Ranger dissolve into nothingness as Kim let the power of the Crane fly free. What transpired next shocked her….

--

"Kim!" Tommy, the real Tommy cried out as he demorphed. "Kim!" he cried again. But it was too late, the pink ranger, the love of his life had crumpled to the ground and was seemingly lifeless.

"What's going on?" asked Trini warily as she was helped to her feet by Jason who hugged his wife tightly. "Jase?"

"It's Kim…." Jason whispered darkly as he saw out of the corner of his eye- the four newest Ninjetti Rangers get to their feet. "I don't know what she did- but I…"

"Doctor O?" asked Kira, the Peach Ninjetti Ranger as she walked over to her old science teacher as he clung to the love of his life. "Doctor O is that you?"

"Kira," Trent whispered as he took her hand. "It's him- but look at Kimberly..."

"She doesn't seem to be breathing," Billy stated worriedly as he turned from Trent.

"Well then call an ambulance or something," muttered Aisha as she leaned into Rocky.

"What can an ambulance do?" asked Rocky as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We can't bring any civilians here," Adam pointed out. "Not even to save Kim."

"She's not beyond saving, is she?" asked Zack as he turned to Tommy hoping for an answer.

"I hope that she's not beyond saving," Adam muttered. "I really don't want to lose her,"

"You're not the only one..." whispered Ethan as he too joined the group.

"I know," agreed Conner as he stood beside Ethan. "Look at Doctor O."

Despite the fact that the Ninjetti rangers were all around him, some kneeling and some standing-Tommy wasn't seeing nor hearing anything. All he could focus on was the fact that Kimberly, who a few mere moments ago according to his perspective had agreed to be his wife, was now dead. "Dear Kim…" he whispered softly as he looked down at her still features which were exposed due to the fact that she had demorphed when she had expended all her power. "Beautiful…" he began again, his voice choking up. "…you can't leave me….you said that you trusted me, well I trusted you to stay with me…" He shook his head and leant his forehead against hers and he was shocked to find how rapidly it was cooling. "...please," he whispered, his voice breaking with emotion. "Don't die on me..."

"Oh Tommy..." Kim whispered aloud depite the fact that her beloved fiancee could hear her. "I have no intention of dying on you." And despite the fact that she was non-corporeal, Kim could feel her heart breaking. She hated seeing the love of her life and her closet friends so distraught and therefore with a single minded purpose she reached towards the shell of a body that had housed her soul and fell within it with a jolt.


	27. Chapter 27: Power of the Ninjetti

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 27: Power of the Ninjetti**

Tommy felt Kim's body jerk slightly and when he pulled back his head and looked at her face he could see the rise and fall of her chest, the colour returning to her pale cheeks and most of all he saw her eyes open. "Oh thank god…." He murmured as he drew her body up to hold her close. "….I thought that I had lost you, again."

Though slightly weak, Kim smiled and buried her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him in the process. "I said that I would marry you," she whispered into his ear. "Do you really think that I would break that promise?"

"Did we miss something?" asked Conner as he looked at how Tommy was holding Kim, and how she had her arms around him.

Ethan nodded, equally as shocked. "Obviously…"

"NO!" screeched a voice causing the P'Ten warriors who had reappeared and were advancing on the rangers to stop and look. There before the thirteen Ninjetti Rangers was Lady Threya and Mistress Chaos with Kay behind the two of them.

"No!" exclaimed Lady Threya again. "This can not be happening."

"We were winning!" muttered Kay darkly as she glared at Tommy and Kim.

"Obviously we have to up the stakes," Mistress Chaos replied with a sinister tone in her voice and with that she vanished from beside her granddaughter and in front of Kay and appeared behind them with her hands outstretched.

In a moment she had absorbed most of their power and she did so both Tommy and Kim were suddenly on their feet calling for their animal spirits and morphing once more.

"Ninjetti Crane Power!"

"Ninjetti Falcon Power!"

"What's going on?" asked Aisha as she watched Tommy and Kim link hands, now morphed like the rest of them. "What are you doing?"

"Everyone link hands," Kim stated as she saw Kay fall and turn into Katherine once more. "She's going to try and destroy everything."

"What?" asked Adam in surprise. "How can you know that?"

"You can't know that," Billy stated in agreement. "It's not possible."

"It is possible," insisted Kim who was now morphed. "We've seen it."

"But-"

"We're out of time," insisted Tommy as he interrupted Trini. "Trust us."

And so, the rangers did as their leader commanded trusting him implicitly despite the fact that he had spent the last couple weeks as a servant of evil. They could all see that Kim trusted him and since they both seemed so insistent, all the rangers linked hands. Kim stood next to Tommy who was followed by Trent then Adam then Rocky then Conner then Jason then Kira then Aisha, then Trini, then Billy, then Ethan and then finally Zack next to Kim. And if Mistress Chaos had been paying more attention she would have seen that the rangers had arranged themselves in the colour spectrum with red on one end and pink on the other with the neutral shades in between. And more troubling than that- they were calling on their power.

"Ninjetti Frog Power!"

"Ninjetti Crane Power!"

"Ninjetti Wolf Power!"

"Ninjetti Bear Power!"

"Ninjetti Ape Power!"

"Ninjetti Falcon Power!"

"Ninjetti Otter Power!"

"Ninjetti Turtle Power!"

"Ninjetti Elk Power!"

"Ninjetti Sparrow Power!"

"Ninjetti Fox Power!"

"Ninjeti Raven Power!"

"Ninjetti Lion Power!"

The air around them began to sparkle like gold and that finally caught the attention of Mistress Chaos. "No!" she muttered darkly as she absorbed the last of her granddaughter's evil power. "I won, I was winning- you rangers should be dead. You were dead!"

'_Never,'_ came the reply of the rangers who were speaking as one due to the fact that their powers were joined. '_We are the power rangers and more than that we have the power of the Ninjetti. To those who are Ninjetti- anything is possible. And Mistress Chaos, you have met your match.'_

With a scream of hatred Mistress Chaos sent out a fierce blast of energy towards them but it rebounded off before it could even touch them. It was as though they were being protected by an invisible shield and for the first time in her life, Mistress Chaos felt the tendrils of fear streaking though her.

"I will not let you win rangers…." she muttered angrily. "….I will not let you defeat me as you did the rest of my family."

And with that, Mistress Chaos sent out all her energy towards them- but once again it was deflected back at her and she could feel the pure golden light eating away at her misty darkness. 'No!' she thought frantically to herself as she tried to hold on. 'I will not let children beat me…'

'_We are not children…'_ answered the rangers in one telepathic voice once again. '_We are the power rangers, the guardians of earth and protectors of the sacred power. You're reign of chaos is at an end…'_

And with that, the power of the golden light ate away at the misty darkness that was Mistress Chaos so completely that the only thing that was left was a pair of ruby red jewels that had once been the avatars of her eyes.

The power rangers detached their hands and looked around. A crowd had gathered during the final battle- some just curious, some longing for the days when the rangers of old protected their fair city and some just wanted to make sure that all that had happened in the last two weeks wasn't a dream. As soon as it was apparent to the crowd that Mistress Chaos was gone forever they erupted into thunderous applause.

"Wow…" murmured Kim as she watched Cassidy and Devin were among the first of the crowd to swarm the rangers. "…this is so amazing."

"Cassidy Cornell," she heard the young blonde saying to Kira- the Peach Ninjetti Ranger. "What can you tell me about who you are and what you're doing here in Angel Grove the home of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?"

And indeed it was amazing. The outpouring of relief and gratitude was astounding and before any of the rangers knew it- they were being surrounded by media too.

"Where did you come from?"  
"Are you the original rangers?"

"Where did you get the power?"

"Are you going to leave Angel Grove now?"

"Is the threat really gone?"

The rangers for their part answered the best that they could without giving any thing away. They told them that they come from all over the place and that they got the powers from a place far from Angel Grove. As too if they were the original rangers, some of them said yet while some of them said no. And to the question of whether they were going to leave Angel Grove, some of them- in fact most of them said no- Kimberly, Tommy in their guises of the Pink and White Ninjetti Rangers said yes but the others said no. And to the question of whether the threat is really gone- it was Tommy's answer that struck home. "We always think and hope that the threat is gone," he answered truthfully. "But look at it this way, for the last fourteen years or so evil after evil has assailed Earth."

"So are we safe?" asked Cassidy who knew that she was speaking to her old science- teacher the best power ranger of them all perhaps.

Tommy laughed. "Of course we are Cassidy," he answered with a smile in his voice. "So long as the Power Rangers are here to protect the world then everything is going to be safe because no matter what the universe has thrown at us there hasn't been a Ranger team yet who hasn't been able to make it work."

--

The crowd eventually thinned and when it was all gone and the rangers were sure that there was no one lurking behind trees they demorphed. It was then that they saw a dark-haired asian woman staggering to her feet.

"Guys look!" called out Aisha as she pointed to the woman who was being helped by a woman in white. "Is that-?"

"Rita?" asked Jason stepping forward.

The woman in white looked up and revealed that she was indeed the good Rita. "Hello Rangers…"

"Okay now this is strange," Trini whispered into her husband's ear.

"Way, way strange…" agreed Kim who had overheard Trini's comment.

Rita smiled. "Yes, even after all this time the notion that I have accepted the light well, it is strange…" she paused and looked down at her daughter who was just getting her bearings. "….fear not for my daughter Rangers, Threya will come back to me and learn the way of light."

Before their eyes the two of them disappeared leaving a woman with blonde hair and wearing dance clothes lying on the ground. And she too was coming to consciousness.

"Kat…" muttered Tommy as he ran to the side of his ex-girlfriend which left Kim feeling as though she was punched. "Kat you okay?"

"Tommy?" she asked weakly, her Australian accent well pronounced. "Is it over? Did you guys win?"

"Yea we won girl," muttered Aisha who came over as Tommy helped Kat to her feet. "No thanks to you though,"

"Oh I am sorry," Kat apologized as she looked at the faces of the friends that she did and did not recognize. "Adam, Rocky, Billy it is so good to see you again," she smiled and looked to Jason who was holding Trini in his arms. "Jason, good to see you again too, and you must be Trini."

"Pleased to meet you," Trini stated as she shook Kat's hand.

"And who are you four?" Kat asked looking towards the four youngest Ninjetti Rangers. "I know that I've never seen you before."

"I'm Conner and we're the Dino Thunder Rangers," answered Conner as he took Kat's hand to shake. "At least we were."

"Doctor O was our mentor," Ethan stated as he took shook Kat's hand. "And I'm Ethan."

"I'm Kira,"

"And I'm Trent," he finished as he shook her hand. "Dulcea decided that the Ninjetti Rangers needed help so she had the originals pull the power out of us…"

"But that's not all of it," Tommy answered with a laugh, relieved now that things hadn't turned out the way that he and Kim had experienced. "Kim and I we-uh-" he faltered as he looked at the faces of his friends. "Kim?" he asked. "Where's Kim?"


	28. Chapter 28: Hands of Time

Neo-Ninjetti

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 28: Hands of Time**

"But that's not all of it," Tommy answered with a laugh, relieved now that things hadn't turned out the way that he and Kim had experienced. "Kim and I we-uh-" he faltered as he looked at the faces of his friends. "Kim?" he asked. "Where's Kim?"

"I'm here," came her reply and Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as Kim knelt down beside him and Kat. "And Katherine and I have to have a little chat…"

--

"Kim-"

"Kat, I don't want you to say anything…" Kim stated as she and Kat walked through the park that was once again brimming with the citizens of Angel Grove, all of them having a great time. "…let me do the talking."

Kat nodded and said nothing.

"I wanted to thank you," stated Kim after a moment of silence.

"Thank me?" asked Kat in shock. "Thank me for what?"

"For being there for Tommy when I couldn't be," she answered honestly. "For taking care of him…even being the reason why I started to examine my feelings for him in the first place." Kim paused and wrapped her arm around the taller girl. "I know that you're probably feeling horrible for being placed under another evil spell but it wasn't your fault and in the end Tommy and I well…"

The way Kim trailed off caused Katherine to laugh and place her arm around the shorter original pink ranger. "The two of you have patched things up haven't you?"

Kim nodded, a blush evident on her face. "He asked me to marry him."

With a squeal, Katherine leaned down and hugged Kim tightly. "That's fantastic!" she remarked when she finally stood up again. "I knew it! I just knew that you guys would work things out eventually. You guys were so perfect for each other."

Kim smiled. "Thanks Katherine, but you're- you're not-"

"Not what?" asked Kat curiously, even though she was pretty sure that she knew where the conversation was headed.

"Not jealous or anything?"

"Jealous?" asked Kat as she pretended to be taken by surprise. "Jealous of what?"

Kim shrugged and glanced at the ground. "You and Tommy were an item for a long time-"

"Not near as long as you two," Katherine pointed out.

"I know," Kim agreed. "But still…are you okay with this?"

Katherine nodded and smiled knowing that Kim's worry came from a sincere and honest if not insecure place. "Of course I am, I have a husband back in London who must be worried sick about me and besides…" she continued her voice lowering. "…things were never truly comfortable between Tommy and I. Especially after the whole Maligore incident…I mean I tried to make things work before that but, the way he tried to reach out to you…"

Katherine trailed off and Kim picked up. "He was always in love with me,"

"And I knew that," Katherine assured. "Or at least, I couldn't stop denying it after that…the look in his eyes when he saw that you had been captured, well let's just say that right there and then I knew that he was still in love with you and that I was nothing but a rebound girl...but don't worry Kim. I was never in love with Tommy, not really. I mean, I loved him for sure, but I was never in love with him and he's never been in love with anyone save for you."

Kim nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm glad that we've worked all that out."

Katherine laughed. "Me too. What do you say that we get back to the gang? I'm sure that they're all convinced that we've ripped each other to shreds by now."

Kim sniggered and nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that."

And as they walked back to where they left the rangers, the two former pink rangers laughed as they imagined the worried faces of their friends.

--

"You guys are okay!" remarked Kira as Katherine and Kimberly came up to them. "From the way Doctor O was speaking I thought for sure that you'd both be must be like dead or something now…"

"Yeah," agreed Conner. "I figured that you'd both come limping back,"

"Not hand in hand…" finished Ethan.

Katherine laughed. "What did I say Kim?"

"The gang always assumes the worst," she agreed as she took Tommy's hand. "-Kat and I just needed to have a little girl to girl talk."

Trent nodded. "Makes sense after all the history that you two share."

The rest of the Ninjetti rangers just looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Trent with a shrug of his shoulders. "Can't a guy make an observance?"

Kim smiled. "Of course you can," she agreed as she leaned into Tommy. "I'm just surprised that you out of all these guys figured it out."

"Well what do you expect us to think?" asked Rocky when suddenly their world shifted.

--

They found themselves in the Command Centre and before anyone could react, Haley had thrown her arms around her best friend. "Tommy!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "Thank god you're alright!"

"Um, not to be rude or anything…" began Kim as she tapped Haley on the shoulder. "But would you mind getting your hands of my fiancée?"

The command centre was so silent that a pin drop could have been heard before Haley broke out laughing and slapped Tommy playfully on the arm. "What took you so long?" she asked with a smile. "I mean, I was sure once Reefside was safe you would have looked her up, but noooo! It takes you another four years and you getting kidnapped and turned evil to-uh-" Haley paused and looked at the looks that the rangers were giving her. "What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you hated Kim." Trini answered causing Haley to blush.

"No," she assured. "Not hate- dislike and only because she's Tommy's weak spot and well I knew that the sooner they got back together the sooner Tommy would be you know complete- as cliché as that is…"

Kim smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around Haley. "Welcome to the club girl," she stated sincerely. "It's good to have a complete family again."

"Indeed it is rangers…" answered Dulcea who was beaming. "…and I could not be more proud of you. From what I can tell, the evil that was Mistress Chaos has completely been eradicated and with Lady Threya being taken into the arms of her mother, you may rest assured that their evil will not trouble you again."

"But Dulcea," began Billy warily. "Surely there's more evil out there, right?"

Dulcea nodded. "Indeed there is rangers, but that is no longer your concern."

"Ai ai ai ai ai!" exclaimed Alpha as he looked up from the control panel that he had been working at. "Dulcea, Dai-Shi has escaped!"

"Dai-who?" asked Kim as she looked from Alpha to Dulcea.

"Dai-Shi," Dulcea answered with a sigh. "An evil that has been locked away for many thousands of years, his essence under the protection of the 'Order of the Claw' but with him escaped the rangers will be needed once more."

"Us?" asked Aisha, kinda shocked that they would have another baddie to face so quickly. "You mean us?"

Dulcea shook her head. "No," she assured. "Master Mao has chosen three new rangers to face this evil, but since your powers have not been destroyed or drained you thirteen must always be ready to leap back into action again, just in case the world is caught unaware with no active rangers to protect it."

"Well, I know that I'm in." Tommy remarked as he held Kim tight.

"Me too," she agreed with a smile.

"Count me in," assured Jason, and he was followed by each of the rangers in turn and even Haley put in her support to stand by the rangers no matter what.

Dulcea smiled. "That is a comforting thing rangers, but for now you are released from your duties and are free to continue with your lives."

"And I know the first thing that we should do," Trini stated as she turned to Kim with a wicked smile on her face. "If you two are engaged, then we need to have a party and I know just where it's going to be."


	29. Chapter 29: Happy End

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 29: Happy End**

The Youth Centre was buzzing with activity. Zack was the DJ for the party with Angela at his side, Adam was sitting in a corner with Tanya the two of them enjoying a bit of peace and quiet for once. Jason and Trini were making the rounds while Rocky and Aisha were dancing on the floor. Meanwhile, the youngest additions to the Ninjetti Ranger team- Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent were all hanging out by the refreshment table just watching as the party was in full swing.

"So here's a question," Jason began slowly, his voice a hushed whisper so that only Billy and Trini could hear him. "Those ruby eyes that were all that was left of Mistress Chaos...what happened to them?"

"What do you mean?" asked Trini, not quite understanding what he was asking.

"I mean, we transported back to the Command Centre pretty quickly and I know that I didn't grab 'em-" Jason pointed out. "-I mean it would be stupid to grab them when they might hold some sort of residule energy, but we didn't just leave them there did we?"

Billy shoo his head. "Of course not. They were destroyed by Alpha and Dulcea while we were in transport."

Jason sighed. "Good," he stated with a smile. "I was just worried for a second that we would have to facea Mistress Chaos wanna-be for a second there."

Trini smiled. "Do you want a drink sweetie?" she asked, watching as he nodded. "Okay then, I'll be right back..."

--

"Can you believe how many people are here?" asked Kira as Trent handed her a drink. "I can't believe how many people are here…and I can't believe that Tanya Sloan of all people is here."

"Big fan of her music?" asked a short, dumpy man with grey hair at the temples, and crow's feet at the eyes. "Me too, and I knew he when she first transferred to Angel Grove."

"You did?" asked Conner. "I mean, you do know her?"

The man nodded. "Of course, in fact I know most of the people here," and then in systematic order the man named off every single ranger in the room, and their parents, leaving Ethan quite puzzled.

"And how do you know all of them?" he asked.

"Aside from the fact that they spent every afternoon and weekend in this place?" the man asked with a smile. "Well, they were all around when the power rangers begun hanging out here."

Trini, who had just come up to the table stopped dead. "Ernie?" she asked, trying to keep her voice casual. "What are you talking about? I remember telling you that the power rangers were aliens from another galaxy. Certainly makes sense with the powers that they were fighting against."

Ernie, who stilled owned the Juice Bar smiled knowingly. "Oh I'm sure that some of the rangers were from other planets or the future or something like that…but the originals- nah. They were humans just like you and me Trini…or rather more like you than me."

Ernie flashed Trini a smile and for the original yellow ranger it was all the confirmation that she needed. She had long suspected that their old friend and owner of the Juice Bar had known all along that she and her friends were the rangers. And yet, despite the fact that he had known, he clearly had kept it a secret despite the rewards that had gone out for their unmasking.

"You know Ernie," she began with a smile. "I think you may be right."

Ernie nodded. "Don't I know it! What you guys do- what you did," he added in a whisper. "-it's just so amazing…" Ernie paused and straightened up a bit more. "But what I can't understand," he continued, changing the subject completely. "Is why Kimberly isn't here, I mean this is her engagement party right?"

Trini nodded and looked over to the juice bar area of the party where Tommy was sitting with Katherine by his side. "I don't know Ernie," she stated worriedly. "She should be here…"

--

Meanwhile, Tommy was freaking out, though he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it, especially from his former girlfriend who was trying to make him calm down. "Don't worry Tommy," Katherine soothed as Tommy just sat there. "I'm sure that she'll turn up soon."

Tommy shook his head, his pessimistic side getting the best of him. "I don't know Katherine, I mean I'm the late one. She's not the late one…if she's not here then maybe-"

"Now don't say that," Katherine stated, cutting him off mid sentence. "Don't you dare say that Tommy Oliver, and don't you dare think it either. Kimberly loves you, and whatever her reason is for being late I know that she'll be here soon…."

Tommy sighed. "Katherine I hope that you're right. I love her so much and I would hate it if for whatever reason I scared her off or something. I mean I haven't seen her for years, and the last couple of weeks have been so crazy that I can't help but wondering if I moved it too quickly. We had so much to talk about, so much to fix and I…"

Haley, who was listening to the conversation left the stairs and moved over to the main entrance where a woman was waiting. Haley had spent the last couple hours with this woman and while she had come to the party half an hour ago, the woman had just appeared and Haley had just finished talking with her.

"I am sorry," Haley had said to the woman who stood several inches shorter than her. "I was really mean to you and,"

"You don't have to apologize Haley. You had your reasons and you've explained them all to me….and I just want to thank you for accepting me for who I am and what I have done."

Haley smiled. "I was only so hard on you because I didn't know the whole story and I've known him since college. I know what the grown up version of him is like and while his sense of timing is a lot better, his heart hasn't changed at all- so take care of it okay?"

The woman nodded and strode past Haley into the party, sneakily making her way up the stairs to put her hand on Tommy's back. "Hey there…" she whispered lovingly causing him to turn around.

"Kim!" he remarked as he stood up and embraced his fiancée. "You're here! I thought- when you were so late-"

Kim laughed and kissed Tommy on the cheek noticing out of the corner of her eye that Katherine made a discrete exit from the conversation. "I'm sorry but I wanted to make an entrance."

Tommy smiled and hugged Kim again. "So long as you're not changing your mind…."

Kim shook her head. "No way," she assured as the dance music changed to a more soothing and romantic ballad. "Unless, you want to get rid of me?" she asked as the lyrics began to sound.

_Here I stand alone, with this weight upon my heart- and it will not go away…_

Tommy smiled. "No way," he stated shaking his head. "You're mine to keep."

_In my head I keep on looking back, right back to the start- wondering what it was that made you change…_

Kim smiled and kissed him passionately. "Good. I'm glad."

_Well I tried but I had to draw the line_

"Hey Kim-?" asked Tommy, almost shyly.

_And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind. _

"Yeah? What is it Tommy?"

Tommy shifted and glanced to the dance floor which was filling up with their friends and families. "Do you want to dance?"

_What if I had never let you go?_

Kim smiled and nodded. "Of course…"

_Would you be the man I used to know?_

_If I stayed, if you'd tried, if we could only turn back time…_

_But I guess, we'll never know._

And so, Tommy led Kim to the dance floor and the settled into a comforting step with Tommy leading them around in a clock-wise circle and both of them were so engrossed in each other that they had no idea that they were the subject of the whispered conversations that were going on around them.

_Many roads to take, some to joy some to heart-ache, anyone can lose their way_

"Jason," Trini whispered as she turned her husband's attention to the newest couple dancing. "Look, she made it…"

Jason sighed and held Trini a little closer. "That's a relief," he stated with a smile. "Now our family's complete."

"That's for sure," Trini agreed with a smile as they continued dancing.

_And if I said that we could turn it back, right back to the start_

_Would you take the chance and make the change._

"Trent?" asked Kira as she and her boyfriend danced together in the crowd.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously. "What is it?"

"Will you love me forever?"

_Do you think how it would have been sometimes?_

Trent smiled. "Of course…"

Kira shook her head. "I mean forever, forever…"

Trent just looked at Kira trying to understand what she was talking about, when suddenly it dawned on him. And Trent said nothing but kissed Kira instead, silently confirming that he would indeed love her forever.

_Do you pray that I'd never left your side?_

"Tommy?" asked Kim as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Yeah Beautiful?" he asked ad he held her a little closer. "What is it?"

_What if I had never let you go?_

_Would you be the man I used know?_

"Do you ever wish that things were different?" she asked curiously, almost haltingly. "I mean- do you wish that I'd- that we'd…"

_If I stayed, if you'd tried, if we could only turn back time…_

Tommy shook his head and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "No Kim, I don't wish that things had turned out differently. Not for one second."

_But I guess, we'll never know._

"Really?" Kim asked in disbelief. "You serious?"

_If only we could turn the hands of time, _

Tommy nodded. "Very serious."

_If I could take you back, would still be mine?_

"Why?" she asked as she looked up into the eyes of her fiancée. "I mean we could have saved each other so much pain and heartache if we had-"

'_Cos I tried, but I had to draw the line. _

Tommy shook his head. "But pain and heartache are a part of life."

_And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind. _

Kim sighed. "I know that- its just that looking back-"

_What if I had never let you go?_

"You were young," Tommy stated, using her reasoning to reassure her. "And if you don't mind me saying a little stupid."

_Would you be the man I used to know?_

"No," Kim agreed. "I was very stupid."

_What if I had never walked away?_

"And yet despite that," he continued on. "We have everything we could ever hope for right now. We have our friends and our family…"

'_Cos I still love your more than I can say._

"And each other," Kim finished with a smile.

Tommy nodded. "So on a whole, things are better."

_If I'd stayed, if you'd tried- if we could only turn back time. _

"So you're not sorry?" Kim asked. "Because I'm sorry that I hurt you…you have no idea how sorry that I hurt you."

_But I guess we'll never know…_

Tommy kissed her swiftly, telling Kimberly better then words could that he wasn't sorry because those feelings were gone and buried and now he had her back again, and everything was perfect.

_We'll never know…_

And while the song finished with 'we'll never know' Tommy knew that he and Kim, despite the fact that it had taken over a decade- would be together forever.

* * *

A/N- Hey all! One chapter left... I can't believe all the reviews that I've gotten. It means so much to me...thank you. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

**Neo-Ninjetti**

**Chapter 30: Epilogue**

_Seven Months Later…_

"Do you Tommy Oliver take Kimberly Ann Hart to be your wife?"

Tommy smiled and looked at his wife to be who was wearing a pristine white wedding dress with a bouquet of pink roses in her hands. "I do," he stated with a nod.

"And do you, Kimberly Ann Hart take Tommy Oliver to be your husband?"

Kim smiled through the tears of joy that were willing in her eyes and looked at her beautiful knight who was wearing a simple black tux with a white shirt and a red tie. He was the man whom she was going to spend the rest of her life with and Kim was never so sure of anything in her entire life. "I do," she assured with a nod of her head.

The minister smiled. "Then, with the rings and vows exchanged, by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife…." he paused and looked at the expectant couple. "….you may now kiss the bride."

Tommy and Kim needed no other prompting and they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss much to the delight of their guests which consisted of their friends and families- though rangers both new and old made up most of the audience. And their union was to the delight of Trini and Jason who were the maid-of-honour and best man; Trini in a short green dress with a yellow sash and Jason in a black tux with an orange-red tie.

Everything was right in their world as far as they were concerned, and as far as Tommy and Kim were concerned- they would live every day as though it was their last and they would treasure the powers that they had been allowed to keep. They would be forever at the ready to protect Earth should another evil arise- after all- they embodied the spirits of the crane and the falcon and those two mighty birds were destined to fly together- forever.

* * *

**A/N: And so beloved readers, this story is done. I've had it in my head for over five years, and now to see it done is kinda sad. I want to thank you all for your support these past few months. The amount of reviews that you guys have left is just staggering and I want to thank each and everyone of you for taking the time to write me what you were thinking and feeling and I do apologize for not replying to the reviews for the last couple of chapters but school got in the way- but not to much in the way. Lol. Thank you again, and who knows maybe one day I'll voyage into the Power Ranger universe again. But for now, I am saying goodbye, and thank you. **


End file.
